kyuudu sennin 2
by uzunami669
Summary: In a stroke of genius fuinjutsu, Naruto creates a seal that reverses the flow of the Gedo Mazo's draining of his bijuu, and becomes the Juubi container as well as drains the chakra and life force of the remaining Akatuski. Adding too much chakra he transcends space and time and lands at the time of the third shinobi war. Armed with memories of the future he will alter fate.
1. Chapter 1

The last of all the Jinchūriki living, and Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, had lighting coursing through his body courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke one of two remaining Uchiha still alive. His haori ripped and shredded. His pride and joy, the headband his old academy teacher Iruka had gifted him was pulverized by Sasuke's Susanno. He hit the unforgiving ground unceremoniously with a resonating sound. All signs of movement non-existent.

It all occurred many moons ago during which the two titans fought and bled together in the valley of the end. The title for such a valley was ironic as it signified the end of Uzumaki Naruto…

The fighting between forces were going swimmingly. Obito's paths were defeated and broken. Naruto had figured out his negative emotion sensing could negate the white Zetsu abilities of misdirection and subterfuge in its entirety. The army of Ame were in shambles as they had lost Konan one of their top tier generals, he never did get to thank Obito for that. As for the revived corpses of Kabutomaru, the Edo tensei had been stopped by Itachi unfortunately he slipped away before he could be subjugated by Itachi's kinjutsu (forbidden technique)

The first sign that things were going wrong was when the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage were summoned and tasked with taking out Gaara and Mei's forces respectively. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari had succeeded in taking out the Shodaime, though at the cost of the Kazekage's life. Mei also took out her enemy, at the cost of half the Kumo forces at her command by using her Skilled Fog Technique.

Then a flood of Zetsu clones had swamped the already crippled forces of Suna and Kiri, leaving barely 300 soldiers between the two of them. After that, it was simply a matter of Tobi wiping them out with his Rinnegan's Deva Path.

All the while, Konoha forces were battling the revived Akatsuki. They all were defeated, but the losses were great. Ino and Hinata gave up their lives to save their Kage's back, Shikamaru lost his as well as Chouji, the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Hiashi, Tsume, Hana, Kiba, Aburame Shibi, and Lee.

Naruto mourned his friends' deaths, but had no choice but to press on. In another wave, Kabuto sent forth the White Fang, Hatake Sakumo. Kakashi had stayed behind to face his father.

Gai and Kurenai were forced to fight off the improved Sound Four alone, possibly losing their lives in the process.

Shino, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi also fought off against Sarutobi Hiruzan and Asuma.

Naruto was losing friends left and right… and it enraged him!

It truly became devastating when none other than Konoha's Yellow Flash showed up. Naruto had to face his own father, being the second and only other person to master both of his father's jutsu, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

While the two teleporters faced off, the Aka no Shi, Uzumaki Kushina, and Naruto's mother, practically slaughtered the other forces. She wasn't an S-rank kunoichi for nothing. With the combined might of her chakra chains, Kenjutsu, Suiton jutsu, residual youki, and fuinjutsu, not many stood a chance against her.

In the end no one else but Naruto himself had to engage in brutal combat with both his mother and father unbeknownst to the surrounding Shinobi and Kunoichi, tears freely cascaded down his cheeks and pooled his whiskered face.

After defeating the Yondaime Hokage and the Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero) He was forced to engage in combat with over six thousand Zetsu clones that were enforced and bolstered by Yamato's cells. That was when Sasuke had stabbed him through the chest with a chidori. Only remnants of the Kyubbi's Youkai prevented him from succumbing to death.

So the final Akatsuki, Sasuke, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kabuto, began the process of extracting Kyuubi from Naruto. Only for Tobi/Obito to realize a smirk marring Naruto's face. The shikai fuin that contained the kyuubi sealing matrix changed direction and continued swirling and churning like a whirlpool.

Instead of extracting the Kyuubi, Naruto began reabsorbing him… and the other Bijū… and the Akatsuki! The four ring-wearing shinobi found they were rooted to the spot and unable to move as Naruto stood and allowed the chakra and youki to flow into him.

Tobi, while rooted to his spot, found he could speak. "Wh-What is this!" Naruto smirk seemed to get darker at his intonation.

"All my plans coming to fruition, dear Tobi. What Uzumaki isn't a fuinjutsu master? An alteration to my seal is all it took to allow me to suck chakra and youki from the Gedo Mazo and all using it. None of you can move either…" Naruto looked down so the rest could look down… and saw their shadows connected to his fused in a lovers embrace.

"The Kagemane! (Shadow Imitation)" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Right you are, Sasu-chan. To a boy who could ditch ANBU at the age of eight, sneaking into clan compounds and learning all their jutsu was nothing, you know." The Gedo Mazo now only had seven eyes opened. "I even went and took the Uchiha scrolls to learn all the functions of the Sharingan, just for this very day. See… on my trip with Jiraya, I began to see the harsh treatment of all Jinchūriki, the harsh reality of humanity's cruelty, and the harsh existence we live in." Six eyes opened.

Why does that matter?" Kabuto asked.

"Simple… I decided from then on that I would find a better existence for humanity… Jiraiya's peace, if you will. Too bad he didn't realize the peace I plan to bring about is worse than Pein or even Tobi's ideals." Five eyes opened.

"No… mine is so much darker… tell me, what do you know of the Rikudō Sennin? Not much, I presume. Well, Kage Bunshin are very useful for reading, you know. I found that the Rikudō Sennin was not as nice as everyone thinks. He and his brother forcibly sealed their mother and trapped her into the moon. Such a man was revered on the acts of his mother eating a fruit born from the god tree. In repayment he sealed and locked her away never to glimpse and breathe fresh air again… He also decided in his infinite wisdom to play a game with humans. He planted ideas to forsake Ninshū and weaponised it into Ninjutsu. Did you know like the Uchiha, the Uzumaki also had a secret tablet that contained the sacred texts of the Rikudō's era."

"So, I looked more into it… turns out the Rikudō Sennin was actually a sticker for war, strife, and death. It amused him to no end. So, he set the groundwork. He gave humanity the secrets of chakra, infused a few people with what we know today as Kekkai Genkai, and even set his sons up to fight each other. Why else would he give one the eyes and one the chakra? Why not give his gift to both? Or to one? Or none? Simple… he wanted to see which of his son's clans could be the better. There is one thing not many know… the Rikudō Sennin had a daughter as well."

Tobi laughed. "A daughter? Absurd!"

Naruto's grin was feral. "Don't believe me? That's fine. Do you know who this daughter was? The ancestor of all Uzumaki. While the Uchiha ancestor got the eyes, and the Senju ancestor got the body… the Uzumaki ancestor got the mind. He passed his knowledge to his only daughter, why would the Uzumaki be so good at fuinjutsu?" Three eyes opened and Sasuke dropped to the floor, a lifeless corpse. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes now shone with the crimson orbs of the eternal mangekyo Sharingan.

"And guess what, Tobi? I now have the DNA of the Rikudō Sennin himself in me. Blood of the daughter from my mother, descendancy of the Senju from my father's mother, courtesy of Tsunade, and finally eyes of the Uchiha from absorbing my 'brother's' chakra. My family really has come through for me." Zetsu dropped dead then. Naruto grinned and part of his hand turned wood before reverting back to normal. "And Hashirama's DNA flowed more so through me now." Naruto's eyes shifted to the Rinnegan.

"What is it you hope to accomplish here?" Tobi demanded, feeling the strain on his body and noticing only two eyes were opened.

Naruto grinned menacingly. "Simple, my dear Tobi, Did you know that originally there were nine paths to the Rinnegan? Both you and Nagato can control six, and Nagato could use the seventh. Naraka, the Path to heal those injured or give the Shinigami souls. Ashura, the path to use your body as a weapon itself. Preta, the path to absorb any chakra into your body, excluding Senjutsu and youki. Deva, the path to control attractive and repelling forces. Human, the path to take souls and memories from any you can touch. Animal, the path to summon multiple contracts at once. Outer, the path to bring back to life the recently deceased. There are, however, two more, you know. Jikuu, the path of space and time granting mastery over teleportation techniques. Ken, the path of perception, allowing control over the five senses and granting the sixth sense of looking into the future and seeing the spirits around you. All nine of these paths were mastered to a god-level by the Rikudō Sennin. Once he became the Juubi's Jinchūriki, it even ascended to something more. The Kyuudou Rinnegan, Nine-Path Samsara Eye, was truly the greatest doujutsu known to man, god, or demon. That is my goal, my dear Madara."

Throughout Naruto's speech, Kabuto had dropped dead, the last eye had closed, and Naruto's Rinnegan showed nine tomoe within it. Tobi was on his last legs. "You… You are a madman!" Tobi yelled. Naruto grinned.

"Says the deranged man who wished to control the world in a genjutsu just to get Rin back. No matter… I don't wish to be a part of this deranged time stream anyways. My plans are much greater, to change the flow of time itself! I have people to save, people to kill, and nations to destroy while I revive my true home. And I don't mean Konoha, that desolate cesspool of hypocrisy is one of the places I wish to destroy. I will stay there for a time, if only to save a few there that hold my utmost trust and respect. Don't worry though Tobi… I'll make sure to kill Kakashi for you." Naruto took a step forward, and so did Tobi, until they stood eye to eye. "I must thank you for all your help Tobi. Without you… how would I have gained the Juubi? No matter…" Naruto's hand glowed purple and he placed it on Tobi's forehead. _"Ningendou." (Human Path)_ Naruto pulled out Tobi's soul and absorbed it into himself, gaining all of the madman's knowledge. Unfortunately for Naruto the sheer influx of chakra he had drawn would have an adverse effect upon his Jikuu path. Before when he contained Kurama his chakra control was always shoddy, now it was even worse.

When he used the _**Jikuudou: Tenrai Okori (Space-Time Path: Divine Genesis)**_ _he pumped it unconsciously with the Juubi's chakra destabilizing and completely transcending time and space itself…_

 **AN:**

 **Pwetty pwease review guys! The more reviews the story gets the happier I'll be and the happier I am the quicker everything gets updated and the quicker everything gets updated the happier you guys will be and it shall continue in an endless cycle of review and upload!**


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto plummeted to the ground with a thickening thud. Getting quite intimate with the ground as his face was melded and shoved quite deep within the dirt. Opening his sleep gummed eyes, he promptly closed them and hunched them up tight as he could. There on the ground beside him was tufts of crimson red hair glistening in the moonlight.

` _What have we here_? `

Taking a moment to orient himself, he caught sight of a tell-tale flicker of movement. Using his considerable war experience which was quite extensive, Naruto closed his eyes and immersed himself in nature. His pupils which were before metallic purple with concentric rings surrounding his pupil were now embroiled with his iconic toad sage mode. Using Kurama's negative emotion sensing in conjunction with sage mode, nothing could escape his sensing range.

`Four lighting natured ninja and the girl has water, wind and fire. `

Naruto's eyes widened as he sensed even deeper within the girl and his findings shocked him… This girl was his mother and she contained the entirety of the Kyubbi's chakra. Both Yin and Yang. This made Naruto smirk darkly, he wouldn't get a golden opportunity handed to him on a platter again. If he could knock her out, he'd be able to take the Bijū for himself.

The Kumo jonin encircled her like predators circling their prey. They tugged at her knot of rope harshly which elicited a cry of pain from Kushina, tears cascading deeply from her violet irises.

"Oi! Boys, why don't we have some fun with this whore. Get her ready for what she's going to do in Kumo." The squad stopping as his leering hands molested Kushina's budding breasts. The other reaching for his zipper. Tears felt freely from her eyes as she shook her head mumbling "Please… Don't" like a mantra.

The surrounding members cackled with perverse glee as they watched their squad leader molest the young kunoichi. How they wished they could emulate him. They wouldn't wish that soon… In fact that would be the last thought that went through their heads.

Naruto's eyes narrowed with anger and distaste as he simply vanished and reappeared behind the attempted Kumo rapist. It all happened in the space of a millisecond, before he was happily content with his position and now his body was cut perfectly in the middle by a rod clutched firmly in Naruto's hand. The left half of the body detached from the right as both pieces slumped and hit the unforgiving floor. Naruto's eyes were unremorseful as he dissipated his Senjutsu chakra. These fools would die.

"He killed Tenchi! Get him boys!" two very foolish Kumo ninja had a death sentence as they withdrew their katana's and channelled lighting chakra through them, hoping to immobilize and electrocute him.

Naruto simply held his right hand out and weaved gravity seamlessly watching both ninja get pounded into fine dust. The last jonin slowly let go of his bowls as the smell of urine permutated the air. "Ple..ase l..et m..e go" he said shaking.

Naruto smiled brightly and intoned softly with a hint of sinister glee. "Most certainly. But I can't promise for her." Naruto gestured with his index finger at Kushina. Sure enough she was encased with a bubble of Kyubbi's chakra, her crimson hair slowly turning into thrashing tails as her irises were now slits. Charka so foul was thrust upon the Kumo nin as he kneeled to the ground. Kushina walked over to him like a vengeful god ready to smite him. "You're so impressed by your penis aren't you." To illustrate her point Kushina's hands with a vice grip held the Kumo nin by the balls. Metaphorically and literally. "You won't be happy with it anymore." She channelled the Kyubbi's Youkai and simply eroded the reproductive organ away. Her nimble fingers detached a kunai from his pouch and slit his throat ending his cries as he choked on his life blood.

The chakra receded as Kushina in slow motion fell to the floor. Before she could she hit the ground Naruto intercepted and his chiselled embrace of got in the way as he pushed her further towards him inhaling her signature scent of miso ramen… His favourite. Kushina was looking at Naruto with something akin to awe… and a little lust… Her eyes wide and her bottom lip quivering.

`Why did he save me? I'm just an outsider…What will he think now that he's seen me use that chakra… `

"You alright?" Said Naruto softly.

Kushina continued to stare at him as she wriggled in his embrace signifying she wanted to be put down. Naruto closed his eyes and when he reopened them his eyes were his iconic cerulean blue. Naruto waved his hands in front of the unresponsive Kushina. Hoping for any sense of movement or dialogue. She must have been overwhelmed with shock.

"How did you find me?" Kushina said her eyes peering into Naruto's own as cerulean met violet.

Naruto reached out and gently caressed Kushina's crimson tresses a look of love on his face. "Your beautiful hair. I guess lead me to your exquisite form." Said Naruto with a straight poker face.

Kushina blushed darkly as she caught Naruto's words. "You followed me because of my hair?"

"Your hair is like red threads of fate as they drew me to you like a beacon. A moth to a flame. Or in this case a moth to hair." He finished with a small rising of his lips to signify his amusement in her continuing flush as though her cheeks were heated by a furnace.

"Can you let me down now?" Said Kushina. At her request Naruto gently placed her on the ground taking in bruised hands and feet. She was forced to walk barefooted for a considerable duration and that might have had an adverse effect on her traveling by foot.

Kushina attempted to walk before he legs gave out refusing to carry her weight anymore. She for a second time in a span of five minutes was scooped up as easily as a groom would his bride. That got an even darker flush from Kushina as her cheeks exceeded the colour of her red hair. Surprise evident on her delicate features.

"What are you doing?" Said an indignant Kushina.

Naruto smiled warmly at her. "Your legs can't function enough to carry you so it falls to me to be your personal carriage" He said.

Kushina's eyes flashed with mirth as she caught his jest and laughed uproariously nearly deafening poor Naruto. "What's your name oh saviour of mine?!"

Naruto pondered to himself, his mind flashing with contingencies and failsafe's as he discarded numerous names with a flash. How should he play this? If he gave his surname he would draw the ire of three of the five elemental nations and he needed his plans to remain undeterred. "Just Naruto."

"Kushina laughed madder than ever. "You're named after a ramen topping!"

Naruto smiled as well. "My mother was a ramen fanatic"

At the word ramen he knew he had done a terrible mistake and unleashed a beast worse than the juubi as Kushina proclaimed ramen was the food of the gods and pestered him on ramen orientated questions. Naruto yearned to join in but the abnormal amount of love that was bestowed upon ramen was an Uzumaki Kekkai Genkai. The trek to civilisation was sure going to be long…


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto dragged his feet across the grassy terrain, his hands straining from the sheer weight of Kushina's body. She really didn't know what sort of effect she had on Naruto as for the umpteenth she tantalizingly brushed her breasts against his chest causing his junior to rise. Down boy!

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto blinked at being addressed so respectfully and that too by his own mother, jostled from his reverie by Kushina's intonation of his name.

"Just Naruto, Kushina-chan" He replied.

Kushina's face tinted red as she twiddled and pressed her fingers together eerily similar to a certain Hyūga. "Naruto-Kun (She blushed even redder when she bestowed this honorific on Naruto) If it's not rude, may I ask how old you are?"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought as he reminisced about the past. And the travesties of the fourth shinobi war.

 **Flashback:**

Obito Uchiha stood on his black podium of malleable spheres that were composed of all five nature transformations (fire, water, lightening, wind, earth and the elusive yin and yang) Obito looked completely different as he had finished assimilating the Juubi and synching it with his chakra. Obito's hair was now completely white a stark contrast to his previous pitch black. His skin also took on a change as it was white along his back were ten protrusions that had quite recently emerged- five near his shoulders and five near his hips. He had an assortment of ten magatama markings on his back; one large with a Rinnegan-like pattern within it, and nine smaller ones arranged in threes below it. Where once Obito had a blemished and scarred face had now taken on the characteristics of something scaly as he had patterns littered on the right side of his face.

He spoke with a profound sense of sadness and contempt as he spoke directly to Naruto. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow? Allow me to enlighten you. It's the day Konoha's revered Kiiroi Senkō (yellow flash) failed in protecting your mother Kushina. For a man notorious for his speed he's always late when it matters the most… He wasn't there when Rin died and he was too slow when Kushina died. Face it Naruto your father the Yondaime Hokage is a joke…

 **End flashback:**

Naruto was pulled out of his musings when he felt the hot breath of Kushina caresses over his skin as she leaned in and whispered. "So Naruto-kun, how old are you?"

Naruto shuddered softly at her brazen action. "Sorry about that, my birthday has negative connotations attached to it. I'm seventeen going to be eighteen in October" He said being truthful as he divulged his true age. "Let me guess Kushina-chan, you're eleven?" he joked his lips quirking as he smirked bashfully.

"Fifteen" Shot back Kushina angrily. "Birthday was last week!"

`Birthday huh? I sense the civilians treat you differently to how they treated me don't they mother? I was treated with scorn and seen as a bug beneath their sandals whilst you are treated as an outsider because of your departure from Uzushiogakure. Don't worry Kushina I'm here now. You won't ever be alone again and unlike Minato I'll be by your side in an instant` thought Naruto.

"Happy belated Birthday Kushina" Said Naruto as he shamelessly manipulated Yin and Yang chakra and spoke softly to captivate the red headed girl's attention in his arms. The chakra coalesced seamlessly as the Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of all things) worked its magic. What formed was nothing short of unfathomable. A Momo (Peach) flower in its singularity appeared in Naruto's hand as he placed it in Kushina's left ear.

Kushina stared at Naruto her mouth parted in an `O` as her cheeks formed a blush of epic proportions. Sadly they couldn't continue this tender moment as a cry of "Kushina-chan" permutated the air.

Minato Namikaze wasn't happy. He had been delayed by his endless horde of fan girls. Preventing him from conducting the mission given directly from the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzan Sarutobi. He had been drilled constantly into saving Kushina, winning her love and all those rare Uzumaki fuinjutsu scrolls would be his for the greater good of Konoha. Such were the machinations of the Sandaime. His age might have started catching up to him but his mind was still razor sharp. He wasn't dubbed the "professor" for nothing…

Minato's lack of happiness deteriorated instantly as he saw Kushina's form. He was what most girls would find beautiful he had bright cerulean blue eyes that twinkled when he showed raw emotion, spiky blonde hair that jutted out in all directions and jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. He was garbed in a simple white suit of clothing with green trimmings and a hood. His eyes however darkened considerably and skimmed through emotions in a flash. When he saw Kushina in an intimate embrace with an imposing figure.

"Kushina-Chan?"

Kushina tilted her head away from Naruto to stare at Minato. His eyes alert and in a stance for battle. Kushina's heart lurched against her breast cage at the realization. `That makes two shinobi who came to my aid…` she watched the numerous raw emotions skim through his face in an instant; Elation, sadness and an undertone of anger.

Minato opened his mouth to speak before closing it with an audible snap as his face fell due to the close proximity of Kushina being snuggly fit around Naruto's torso. Minato spoke his voice coming off as cold as Tetsu no Kuni. "It seems as if I'm interrupting something cosy, I can leave Kushina."

"I don't think we've met." Said Naruto. His Rinnegan hidden and obscured by his bangs. He offered a hand at Minato. It was lucky he had met his idol during the fourth shinobi war otherwise he'd have fan boyed like a certain Haruno thankfully the war had cleansed him of all abnormalities such as his naivety and his tic.

Minato took the offered appendage and squeezed tightly attempting to assert his dominance. "Minato."

"You look familiar!" Said Minato as he stared at Naruto. Blonde hair? Check. He couldn't see the eyes because his eyes were obscured by bangs but Minato assumed they would be blue.

Naruto shook his head to disprove Minato. "I'm obliged to believe I've never met you."

Minato stepped forward attempting to remove the blonde curtain that prevented Naruto's eyes from being seen only to recoil when his wrist was grabbed harshly and throne back with deadly precision befitting a veteran. "I don't swing that way…"

As Naruto finished uttering that sentence what sound that was drawn from Kushina's lips would forever be engraved in his inner eardrum. It was melodious and light as it tinkered with his senses. Kushina rolled on the floor with laughter as her red hair swished and withered around her.

"Good one Naruto-kun"


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning.**

The trek back to the gates of Konoha was nothing short of awkward. Naruto could blatantly feel the icy blue stare of one Minato Namikaze as he glared daggers at the back of his head. Kushina on the other hand was completely the opposite. She joked and conversed with him throughout the trip much to Minato's ire. It was almost like talking to a beautiful female red haired version of himself.

Naruto knew it was wrong to unceremoniously save his mother and steal his father's thunder ergo changing the whole space time continuum but he didn't care. If he had waited his mother would have been brutally raped by four Kumo ninja. It made him wonder though. `What really happened when mum was captured? Was Minato late and was Kushina raped? Was Obito right about Minato being late when it matters? Was Konoha's security so lax that they let mum a Jinchūriki and an Uzumaki so easily kidnapped? `

A battalion of ANBU guards were stationed at strategic places around the gate of Konoha as their masked faces stared robotically at the unknown shinobi accompanying the leafs Jinchūriki and Minato Namikaze. Naruto had been so ensnared in his thoughts that he had completely forgot some crucial points. He wasn't a leaf shinobi at this point in time yet he had his black hitiate that denoted his allegiance. And second he wasn't born at this time. His existence was going to be difficult if not impossible to explain to the Sandaime.

A female judging from the curves that were concealed by the dark attire of ANBU intoned "Hokage-sama will see you now for your participation in the retrieval of Uzumaki Kushina. Also your friend Uchiha-sama was concerned for your welfare Uzumaki-san. She requested that you meet her at the quickest discretion"

Without waiting for his response two ANBU grasped tightly onto his haori and body flickered him to the awaiting interrogation in the Sandaime's office. `I could escape. Ditch the ANBU and live and protect from the shadows. Although Obito would still prove a threat to my plans. If I leave Kushina will still die and my trip would have been for naught. Not to mention Nagato whose Obito's puppet also possesses a Rinnegan which is highly detrimental to my plans…` thought Naruto as he made his conviction to stay in the cesspool that was the leaf. He'd milk them for all they were worth before discarding them like they did to his clan.

"Keep moving, foreigner" The eagle masked ANBU said as he poked him with the tip of his kunai, forcing him to keep up. Naruto involuntarily crunched his teeth together and valiantly fought the urge of manipulating gravity and turning the ANBU into paste. Sadly he couldn't as such actions would cause pandemonium.

"Come in" Intoned Hiruzen his hands clasped together as he was deep in thought. `Looks like Minato failed his mission after all. But the situation looks like it can still be salvaged. `

The ANBU guards practically shoved Naruto inside as the door to the Hokage office closed with an audible crack.

Tears began to gather around the corners of his cerulean blue eyes as he stared at his once dead jiji. He found himself staring at a man of below- average stature, tan skin and dark brown spiked hair. He also had a small goatee to fit his persona of "the professor" The man standing beside him though nearly made him bawl with tears. It was his old mentor the toad sage. He was as Naruto remembered him before he was slaughtered by the six paths of Pein. He was a tall man, far taller than the Sandaime with his waist-length, spiky white hair that was usually tied back in a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil, which denoted his affiliation with Mount Myōboku.

Naruto's voice chocked in sheer surprise as he said "Ero-Sennin"

Jiraiya's face showed confusion at the nickname before shaking his head and turned back to his sensei. "Sarutobi-sensei, its nearing completion. Now if you excuse me I have to see my apprentice." Nodding at Hiruzen and giving one last look at Naruto he vanished in the standard leaf body flicker.

Hiruzen entwined his fingers together as he gazed sharply at the young man of roughly 17 years. Peering at his facial features and attire. `He has the exact shade of blonde as Minato and his eyes are concealed but if I was to hazard a guess I'd say they were blue also.`

"Are you the Sandaime Hokage?" Said Naruto

"You would be correct." Hiruzen replied as he leaned in closer and breathed out a poof of smoke from his pipe causing it to permeate the air. "The question is young man you know who I am but I don't know who you are. What I do know is you saved Uzumaki Kushina from being captured at great risk to yourself. For that you have my gratitude. Second young man is you seem to be impersonating a Konoha ninja judging from your hitiate as I've never seen you in my village before. And I might be old but I know the faces of every ninja that resides in Konoha. And last but by no means least your appearance, its uncanny to a certain genin that goes by the name of Namikaze Minato. Have I missed anything?"

Just as Naruto was going to answer the surroundings shifted and started to get less clear as he was forcibly sent to his mindscape. A place he hadn't gone for a long time.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Before when Naruto contained the Kyuubi his mindscape resembled a sewer with dirty water and pipes everywhere. Now though his mindscape was completely different. Hundreds of thousands of trees wreathed and slithered at unprecedented speeds as there in the middle of the epicentre was the Juubi a so called natural disaster.

" **So my warden finally comes to meet me?"** Spoke the creature. Its titanic size looming over Naruto as frivolous things such as cages had no chance to subdue the mighty creature. Sensing Naruto's discomfort about her size, she shrank down to her human form. She was a women in possession of very delicate features. Her hair was also extremely long and midnight black reaching the ground. Her attire consisted of a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that were crimson red and darkest black. What captivated Naruto were her alluring eyes. The eyes was categorized by a ripple-like pattern which spread over the eyeballs, with red sclerae and irides, containing a pattern of nine tomoe. Naruto knew these eyes contained unfathomable power and were the progenitor of the Rinnegan and Sharingan.

Naruto kneeled before the mother of all Juubi's making sure his forehead never left the ground. "It's an honour to be in your presence."

" **Rise Naruto, I don't want you ever kneeling before me. For you are my equal"** Manipulating Yin and Yang chakra she created two sets of throne adorned with tomoe as she gestured from him to sit. **"We have much to discuss. My transmigrant…"**

 **AN:**

 **Sorry about the wait. I was just contemplating. But I'm back and I'll update this story more frequently. Review and favourite and all that good stuff. I like to read the reviews as I write the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne Uzunami signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time:_

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Before when Naruto contained the Kyuubi his mindscape resembled a sewer with dirty water and pipes everywhere. Now though his mindscape was completely different. Hundreds of thousands of trees wreathed and slithered at unprecedented speeds as there in the middle of the epicentre was the Juubi a so called natural disaster.

" **So my warden finally comes to meet me?"** Spoke the creature. Its titanic size looming over Naruto as frivolous things such as cages had no chance to subdue the mighty creature. Sensing Naruto's discomfort about her size, she shrank down to her human form. She was a women in possession of very delicate features. Her hair was also extremely long and midnight black reaching the ground. Her attire consisted of a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that were crimson red and darkest black. What captivated Naruto were her alluring eyes. The eyes was categorized by a ripple-like pattern which spread over the eyeballs, with red sclerae and irides, containing a pattern of nine tomoe. Naruto knew these eyes contained unfathomable power and were the progenitor of the Rinnegan and Sharingan.

Naruto kneeled before the mother of all Juubi's making sure his forehead never left the ground. "It's an honour to be in your presence."

" **Rise Naruto, I don't want you ever kneeling before me. For you are my equal"** Manipulating Yin and Yang chakra she created two sets of throne adorned with tomoe as she gestured from him to sit. **"We have much to discuss. My transmigrant…"**

Naruto arose with a flourish as he wiped the accumulating dust from his haori. His eyes where before were cerulean now shone with a tint of purple as his Rinnegan blazed in all its majesty.

" **Extraordinary.. You stand before me and can bask in my aura with such intense perception and without strain?**

All Naruto saw with his enhanced vision was inescapable and unfathomable chakra. So raw and undiluted that it was a metaphorical endless well compared to his own raging and fluctuating maelstrom.

"Only just. Not that I mind being in the presence of such a divine incomparable beauty but I've an interrogation to look forward to and I have nothing to say in response to the impeding questions" Said Naruto his tone respectful with a tint of boredom.

" **Have no fear, I'm here. Just follow my mental commands when engaging with the old monkey and afterwards when we have time to converse then join me for some alone time"** Purred the unnamed Biju.

 _Back to the Sandaime's office_

Hiruzen entwined his fingers together as he gazed sharply at the young man of roughly 17 years. Peering at his facial features and attire. `He has the exact shade of blonde as Minato and his eyes are concealed but if I was to hazard a guess I'd say they were blue also.`

"Are you the Sandaime Hokage?" Said Naruto. Knowing full well this was the bearded monkey albeit younger then he knew him.

"You would be correct." Hiruzen replied as he leaned in closer and breathed out a poof of smoke from his pipe causing it to permeate the air. "The question is young man you know who I am but I don't know who you are. What I do know is you saved Uzumaki Kushina from being captured at great risk to yourself. For that you have my gratitude. Second young man is you seem to be impersonating a Konoha ninja judging from your hitiate as I've never seen you in my village before. And I might be old but I know the faces of every ninja that resides in Konoha. And last but by no means least your appearance, its uncanny to a certain genin that goes by the name of Namikaze Minato. Have I missed anything?"

Oh how Naruto wished to see the light leave the Sandaime's eyes. He had cursed Orochimaru extensively when he'd found out the Sandaime's callous treachery. Now he had a chance to end him with his own hands. He would tear the decrepit monkey limb from limb and bathe in his blood.

Following the mental instructions of the divine women inside his noggin, Naruto recited what was said. His pitch of voice and mannerisms mimicking his fabrications to sway the corrupted Hokage. Naruto's eyes shone in brief intervals as he used his Rinnegan to compel the Sandaime to believe his half-truths. "I am known as many things. The ongoing storm, the destroyer of villages, the crimson plague of Uzu. Genocidal swarm.. But you can address me as Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. Grandson of Uchiha Madara and Hitomi Uzumaki." Said Naruto with pride oozing from his vocal cords as he watched Hiruzan's face flicker through many emotions. His audacity of using the Uchiha name, his biggest adversary to further his own nefarious goals was something he was going to relish for a long time.

"Grandson of Madara Uchiha!? Preposterous! The Shodaime killed him at the valley of the end" Said the wizen Hokage. Wheezing out puffs of cancerous smoke.

"My grandfather's Sharingan, Sarutobi-san was nothing to scoff at. As clan head, he had access to many Uchiha kinjutsu which he used to devastating effect. You could say a part of him did die that day but he gained something even more worthy of his undivided attention." Said Naruto enjoying the compulsions of his lies affect the Hokage.

"Have you got any proof of your claims? The Uchiha don't take kindly to people waltzing in and claiming direct ancestry to their greatest clan head" Spoke Hiruzan his composure returning due to the lulling effects of Naruto's active Rinnegan.

Naruto used Zetsu's ability of shapeshifting and let his hair grow to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. From sun kissed blonde they were completely overhauled as they turned into the colour of obsidian black with a tint of blue. His cerulean eyes that were his cursed fathers were now an onyx black, glinting with the tomoe of his Sharingan. "Is this more than enough proof?" Said Naruto cockily as he channelled his inner Uchiha.

`Those eyes… And what was that jutsu? No.. There wasn't any formation of chakra. It was completely inverted inwards. A sort of advanced henge..` Thought the professor of the leaf as he nodded. "I see" Further gathering himself from his musings, he readjusted himself on his chair. "Why were you sited so close to the land of fire? I am grateful for your aid in reclaiming our wayward genin, but with your grandfather's reputation and nukenin status, what do you want?

"My mother and father were killed in the attack on Uzushiogakure no Sato. I came to Konoha on my mother's behest. Uzu and Konoha were allies and since my father and grandfather both originate from one of the founding clans, she said I would be welcome here and since I found myself growing lonely, I've decided to stay. Spoke Naruto, grinning inwardly at how easy it was to spin the lies based on half-truths.

Sarutobi seemed to welcome the change of topics with open hands. "If you wish to stay in Konoha, then that can be arranged but onto one last matter. Your headband, where did you get it?"

Naruto fingered the insignia of his clan. His hands resting on the cool metal of the hitiate as he deliberately waited before speaking. The lies flowing easily. "This? It was passed down to me, by my father. A rite of passage"

"I'll have to have a Yamanaka validate that" A smile blossomed on the Hokage's face that didn't reach his eyes. `Who would have thought Madara had survived! And he bred with a Uzumaki of all things.. The sheer prospect of power their son could have had if he'd lived to his maturity. No matter. A close eye should be kept on this child. His genes compacting with the Sharingan could lead to controlling of the Kyuubi. That can't happen. The Kyuubi belongs to Konoha!`

"You may wish to make yourself comfortable Naruto. You'll be here for a while"

Naruto, taking utmost care with his words spoke. "As you wish. Send a Yamanaka. I've nothing to hide."

 **AN: Sorry for the wait. It's been ages. Stuff happened but I'm back and posting as normal. The wait for the next chapters won't be as long! I promise! Please review and favourite and all that good stuff. I read them all: 3**

 **Ja ne Uzunami669**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto groaned in discomfort, his head throbbing at random intervals as he surveyed his surroundings with reminisce. The Yamanaka were very through in their search to gleam information about his motives concerning the cesspool that was Konoha. Luckily for the blond, his tenant the Juubi had planted false memories to disavow and protect his insidious agenda. Naruto felt his mind fold in on itself as the very matrix of his being was laid bare. Towering above him contained within a constricting seal was none other than the Juubi.

" **Welcome back Naruto-Kun."** Said the towering bulk of mass. Its lone eye glowering malevolently as it stared down like a vengeful goddess.

The Uzumaki turned Uchiha nearly activated his doujutsu, only to catch himself at the last interval. Knowing like the Bijū after it, the Juubi would take offense. "Juubi" Said Naruto with a sharp tilt of his head, signifying his respect.

" **I've brought you here for a selective purpose. You, Uzumaki- Uchiha Naruto are my new found and dubbed representative."**

"Representative...? And what does that entail?" Uttered Naruto trying his hardest to contain his snort of derision at being someone's lap dog. He already danced to someone's tune before. He vowed to never become one again, as long as he drew breath.

" **I've delegated an imperative task to you, purging the world of all sources of chakra and reclaiming what was forcefully taken from me by Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. A world of equality, stability and guidance"**

"How do you expect me to do that? Even without the source of chakra, people are filled with greed and ambition. They'll kill and pillage regardless of the spiritual and physical energies. Humans are architects of their own destruction." Spoke Naruto with absurdity. `Are all Bijū clinically insane? `

" **Aeons ago, I made a wager against fate, you mortals would call it a gamble"** The Juubi's shadowy mass withered and compressed as her smouldering beauty in human form was made bare for Naruto to see. She gave a small incomprehensible sigh, denoting her sadness as she spoke again " **You'll be the second person to take the mantle of ushering in a new age of equality, between Civilian, ninja, demon. Society, class, politics, villages have divided us. Misconceptions such as these have to be eradicated for unity and equality to run supreme."**

He could feel a headache enveloping him but nodded anyhow. "You've given me the reasoning, but not how to conduct myself. How do I go about `cleansing the world? `"

The Juubi disregarding the laws of personal space, attached herself onto Naruto's arm, pressing her sinful body against his rock hard physique and spoke with a lone whisper. " **Here's what you have to do"**

* * *

Naruto wondered through the streets of Konoha with deliberating confidence. His back straight and his posture oozing confidence. He reminisced the last time his cerulean eyes saw Konoha. Hellfire burning harmoniously as the leaf burned. `Fun times`

The tell-tale sign of ANBU sprinting across buildings and civilians of all ages and sizes mingling with care free aura's brought a sneer to his once whiskered face. On these very pavements he'd lost precious life blood over the irrational and idiotic fear the public had over something he had no control over. He hadn't chosen the life of a Jinchūriki. His blessed father had thrusted that upon him. Something which irked him to this day.

A scuffle was heard and Naruto turned to face a squad of four Uchiha police- nin, accosting a merchant and branding him with silver manacles. Against his better judgement, he decided to intervene. "What's going on here?"

The leader he presumed answered with an iconic Uchiha style "Hn" which Naruto from his short tenure with Sasuke loosely translated as "Who are you and what business do you have interfering in police affairs."

"The name is Uchiha Naruto." As he'd finished his intonation he knew he spoke wrongly as the leader and his surrounding counterparts bristled with barely leashed anger. The leader roughly pushed the captive merchant away before facing Naruto with clear anger shining in his onyx eyes. The rest had their three tomoe Sharingan active as a sign of aggression.

"You're no kin of ours. Anyone can waltz into these gates and claim to be of Uchiha descent. The audacity that you've sprouted might have fooled the Hokage but you are not of Madara's kin. Regardless of dark hair and black hair. Without any proof. He could be a spy sent from another nation…!" The surrounding Uchiha nodded absentmindedly as they fingered their shuriken.

It all happened in an instant. Where Naruto once stood was gone, replacing him were fallen leafs. He reappeared with his fingertips lodged against the brazen Uchiha's throat. Flexing softly and inhibiting breathing. Tomoe spinning dangerously as he stared with a look that promised unflinching and unfathomable torture and subjugation. "I'm afraid, I didn't catch that. Would you like to repeat yourself?"

Realizing their squad leader was in trouble and dangerously close to passing out, the lone Uchiha brandished their kunai and attempted to get him to let go. It was all for nought, with his skill and the Sharingan bolstering him, he was unparalleled. They moved to slow, their movements laid bare for him to react to. And react he did. He struck lightning fast, hand still squeezing the leader as he rotated sharply his heel digging with an audible thud, falling the Uchiha before he'd realized what had occurred. Utilizing the squad leader that was slightly elevated due to his machination's he twitched his finger causing a transparent wisp of chakra to connect with his knee, which smashed into his subordinate. He spat blood, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fell. He'd feel that for days. He faced the last Uchiha with a cocky smirk lingering at the corner of his lips. Either he was too strong or these Ninja were weak. The Juubi was right. The reliance on Chakra had led men astray, reliant and weak.

"Yo..u don't frighten me" Stuttered the Uchiha, sweat beginning to seep through his clothing from his drenched armpits. His clothing sticking to him uncomfortably as he stared at Naruto.

"I don't?" Naruto grinned at this darkly. "Why does my nose detect, you're about to soil yourself. Go, take your brethren and spread the word. Uchiha Naruto grandson to Uchiha Madara, is not a liar. Anyone else who brands me a liar and sully's my name shall be gutted like pigs." As he finished his macabre speech, Naruto with as much kindness as he could muster, which wasn't very much threw the lippy Uchiha away to the only standing member left. He didn't wait to see them vanish. Most likely to the clan compound. Word would spread, tongues would wag and his reputation as Uchiha repeller would spread.

The surrounding civilians gave him a wide berth of different reactions varying from fear, respect, awe and even lust from some women and males. The latter causing him to involuntarily shudder. (He was a womaniser through and through) He'd established respect among the surrounding population which would spread like wildfire and fear would blossom amongst the Uchiha concerning him. `life is good`

As he tried to contain his elation at muddling around and altering the future, he was surrounded by the civilian he'd saved. From the looks of it, he seemed very familiar. With blue eyes less vibrant than his old eyes had been, dull pink hair, his attire consisted of a dark loose- fitting kimono shirt, held closely by a simple and dull obi wrapped around burgundy coloured pants. "Thank you for assisting me, the name is Moyashi Haruno..."

Naruto had one thought reverberating through his head. `Oh shit..`

 **AN: The next chapter will be infinitely more longer. Can anyone guess who the first person the Juubi entrusted her mission to? Right answers will obviously get rewards. Such as the new chapter sent to the lucky guesser before its posted by yours truly. Pwease review! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Ja ne Uzunami669**


	7. Chapter 7

Deep within the bowls of Konoha covered in intrigues and subterfuge were the literal boogeymen of the elemental nations. Both tyrants in their own right and both enshrouded in darkness and both were single handily responsible for the mass murder of many lives. They were none other than Shimura Danzo and Orochimaru.

"How goes the preparations Orochimaru?" Spoke Danzo his lone eye glittering with hidden excitement. After many years' audacity, fruition was close to achievement. He could practically envision the tailoring of the Hokage robes wrapped around him.

"Nearly there Danzo- san" Said Orochimaru extending his tongue out and licking his lips at this point, relishing his assurity.

"I hear from sensei that a new Uchiha has joined our ranks. One directly from the lineage of Madara." `if I could procure a genetic sample from the boy..`

"Yes. Hiruzen is a fool to be letting unknown shinobi into our midst. While he may have the Sharingan and passed Yamanaka scrutiny, that doesn't mean they couldn't have been bypassed." Danzo said emotionlessly. The only sign that showed his displeasure was a small frown.

Although Danzo didn't admit it, this new Uchiha brought a feeling of unease. An attribute that he hadn't felt in years. He wasn't scared. More apprehensive and tense. Madara had nearly doused the leaf in flames. His descendent would die, if such a traitorous route was taken again.

"I take it you're planning a clandestine operation to deal with the threat before it arises? May I interject just there. For I have a plan, that you'll find most fortuitous." Orochimaru began chuckling darkly as he finished speaking.

* * *

`Must not kill.. Must not kill… Must not kill..!` Was the mantra that was circulating around Naruto's head. Gazing at the pink haired merchant produced long repressed memories of bygones, he wished to forget.

"You're welcome" Naruto replied curtly. Mentally noting to create a kage bunshin to follow and murder Moyashi Haruno as soon as possible. The last thing he needed was for him to breed. The nations did not need banshee's running around.

"As a token of my appreciation and for assisting me when no one else did, I'd like to offer you my first born daughter as a consort Uchiha-Sama.

`Deep breaths. One.. Two… Three…. You've talked yourself out of maniacal ninja's bent on world domination I'm sure you can talk yourself out of this... Whatever this is!... This should be a walk in the park` Words however failed him and an uncomfortable silence ensued as he contemplated his next move.

"I don't understand"

"My first born daughter in exchange for the aid, you've given me."

"Well I can't say I expected that…" Naruto said aloud accidently speaking as Sakura's grandfather rendered him speechless.

 **`During the era of warring clans, minor clans would often barter with more powerful and prestigious ones. Such as the Senju, Uchiha or Uzumaki. Clan members were often selective in choosing spouses and looked for noteworthy skills to pass onto their offspring. As you've passed yourself on as Madara's grandson, you've opened a whole new can of worms dear."** Spoke the Juubi not the slightest perturbed by the events unfolding. Even going as far as to snicker at his new found plight. `The wonders of altering a time stream`

Naruto mentally berated himself for his foolish trait that was saving people. Now he was going to be branded with a Haruno. Well not if he could help it. His onyx eyes shifted into the symbol that was his Mangekyō. " _ **Kotoamatsukami**_ " he intoned darkly. Deleting all traces of the current conversation from Moyashi's mind.

"You're getting sleepy. Very sleepy." Naruto spoke. Projecting his will and watched with a smirk as the compulsion took hold and rendered the pink haired merchant asleep.

Naruto walked away with a bounce to his step. One less potential problem to deal with.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was crushed. Ichiraku ramen was closed for the night. She hadn't eaten ramen in days! She'd been meaning to but the kidnapping had dissuaded her of such a notion and when she'd gotten back, Mikoto had wanted to speak to her and her Uchiha saviour was preoccupied with the Hokage so she couldn't have asked him to accompany her. A shame. He sure was handsome.

Whilst Kushina was contemplating about the leanness of Naruto's abs that she'd only had the chance to run her hands through once, she failed to notice the object of her affection coming along the side street. Upon seeing Kushina's crimson tresses that denoted her as an Uzumaki, a warm smile graced Naruto's face.

"Kushina- chan, we meet again! What are you doing out so late?"

Kushina turned around to so fast, Naruto thought she might have snapped her neck. "Naruto- kun.."

"Yes, Kushina- chan. That's my name." He poked her lightly on the nose inciting a light blush to creep across her face. Although he could have guessed it, he wanted to know directly from her. "So, Kushina what are you doing out here?"

"I was here for ramen, the food of the gods! Dattebane! But the stand is closed and it looks like no ramen for me." She pouted at the end drawing Naruto's attention to her luscious lips. From her upper lip which had a sharp bow shape, whilst the bottom contrasted beautifully. Plump and just begging to be taken by his own lips.

`What's the matter with me! She's the women who gave birth to me…!`

 **`In another timeline. Which I'll point out has been terminated. The girl you see before you, is not your mother. What she can be is your potential special someone. She's a better choice than a Haruno. `**

But, I'll cease to exist. Minato was my father and Kushina was my mother. I can't become my own father, can I? `

` **That's the beauty of the Jikuudou. It completely severs time streams to send the user to a new one. The old you, died ages ago. With all the Akatsuki members you've absorbed, any relation you decide to have with Uzumaki Kushina won't be of son and mother. `**

Well, that's all the convincing I needed. `

"Kushina- chan, how would you like to come with me for some ramen?" Naruto said shyly, not wanting to be shot down.

"I'd love to but Ichiraku's is closed and I don't know any other stall or shop that sells ramen" Said Kushina sadly. Not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to dine with her mysterious Uchiha saviour.

"I know a place where we can get free ramen, my treat. What do you say Kushina- chan?" Said Naruto softly. Staring deeply into Kushina's own violet eyes. `I wish I had the Sharingan active. This is a sight I want to record and retain. `

"Okay, Naruto-Kun. Let's go dattebane! I'm hungry" Said Kushina with rancour. She gripped Naruto's hand tightly and practically ordered him to Shunshin to the location of his choice. She was a growing girl and she demanded sustenance.

* * *

Naruto and Kushina reappeared on the outskirts of the Hokage monument. He'd discovered this place years ago and had used it as a heaven to escape the idiotic villages and their hunts, in this new time stream it would become a place reserved only for him and her. Mokuton trees hid them from sight, Bermuda grass lay underneath them and the scent of freshly bloomed flowers permeated the air.

"This place is beautiful Naruto-Kun. But how do you know of it? You haven't been in the village for long?" Said Kushina in puzzlement.

"My grandfather formed the village with Senju Hashirama. He knew everything there is to know about the leaf. Something which he naturally shared with his son, my father. Who in turn shared it with me."

"And now, you've told me. I'm honoured Naruto-kun" Said Kushina with a smile which caused Naruto's heart to beat faster.

`She's so beautiful. Minato was a lucky man`

"Kushina-chan, can you close your eyes? The ramen will be here shortly"

Kushina, puzzled at the weird command naturally listened to her saviour though and clasped her eyes shut. Allowing Naruto to activate his Kyuudou Rinnegan. Concentric ripples of purple flashed in his iris as he melded yin chakra to his will. Administrating his imagination to take the form of salt ramen, which he knew was Kushina's favourite, he seamlessly applied the finishing touches of his own yang chakra and created a never ending well of salty ramen.

"You can open your eyes now Kushina-Chan."

Opening those orbs of violet, she accustomed her sight to take it all in, from the innocent smile gracing his lips to those sinful onyx eyes obscured slightly by cascading hair. `Kami, it should be a crime to be this handsome`

"It's salt ramen Kushi-Chan." Naruto said, unbeknownst to him about the thoughts plaguing his other halves thoughts.

Kushina felt her face flare pink as she blushed for the numerous time that night, the back of her neck burning beneath his smouldering look.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun."

So immersed were Kushina and Naruto that they both failed to notice a trio of ninja, ordered to spy on them by their separate masters.

* * *

As Kushina and Naruto ate their salty ramen, silence had fallen and from what Naruto could gleam from Kushina, he knew something was bothering her.

"Kushina-Chan, what's on your mind?" Spoke Naruto softly as he stared inquisitively at Kushina.

"I was just wondering about the day I was kidnapped and you coming to my rescue. If you hadn't saved me, those men would have… Forced themselves upon me.." Kushina couldn't finish her sentence before breaking into tears. They pooled near her deeply purple eyes, just begging to cascade down her cheeks.

Naruto swarmed her in an instant. The distance separating them cut short as his hand reached out hesitantly but firmly to her face. He raked his callous thumb on her tears and gently wiped them. "I'll kill any man that even thinks about forcing themselves on you Kushina-Hime."

Kushina gaped like a fish, here she was practical Uzumaki royalty with an Uchiha at that. How the gods played games. "How can you sit here and break bread with me Naruto… I'm a monster… A demon… I killed that man…"

"DON'T." Kushina and even Naruto himself was surprised by the vehemence and volume of his voice. "Call yourself a monster. You're Kushina Uzumaki of the leaf."

"But that's just it… I'm not of the leaf. I'm nothing more than an outsider. A foreigner. I miss my home. I miss Uzu."

Naruto's heart really went out to her. It really did. `Konoha will burn. For what they've done. All of it. This I promise. `

"You're not a demon. Kushina-Chan. You are the warden that keeps the Kyuubi in confinement. Just like I am not my grandfather, Madara. Without you, there would be no Konoha." He reached down for her, cupping her chin in hand and forced violet eyes to meet onyx. "You aren't a foreigner or a demon Kushina. But a hero. And if anyone contests that, then you point them my way. And for your third point, Kushina-Chan, I'm not breaking bread with you… But ramen!" He said jovially.

Kushina laughed in his hands without meaning to. The sheer levity of his words soothing her of the baggage she kept on her shoulders. She didn't know when she leant in to capture Naruto's lips but she did know that she didn't regret it. Not for a second…

 **A/N: Enjoy! You guys did say that the quantity of words was low so I upped it. It shall continue to rise. Don't worry. Now onto more pressing matters.**

 **Paths!? Should Naruto have paths? If yes, who?**

 **Do you guys and gals want lemons? Some Kushina x Naruto? I could do that ;)**

 **Do you guys want a harem? Or strictly Kushina and Naruto? Because I don't want to detract from the plot and story and I heard harems could do that .-. I'll leave that to you guys.**

 **And keep guessing who you guys think the Juubi entrusted her mission to first. No one's got it yet. ;) You'll be pleasantly surprised once it's been known.**

 **Pwease review! With whipped cream and strawberries on top!**

 **Ja ne Uzunami669**


	8. Chapter 8

_Last time:_

As Kushina and Naruto ate their salty ramen, silence had fallen and from what Naruto could gleam from Kushina, he knew something was bothering her.

"Kushina-Chan, what's on your mind?" Spoke Naruto softly as he stared inquisitively at Kushina.

"I was just wondering about the day I was kidnapped and you coming to my rescue. If you hadn't saved me, those men would have… Forced themselves upon me.." Kushina couldn't finish her sentence before breaking into tears. They pooled near her deeply purple eyes, just begging to cascade down her cheeks.

Naruto swarmed her in an instant. The distance separating them cut short as his hand reached out hesitantly but firmly to her face. He raked his callous thumb on her tears and gently wiped them. "I'll kill any man that even thinks about forcing themselves on you Kushina-Hime."

Kushina gaped like a fish, here she was practical Uzumaki royalty with an Uchiha at that. How the gods played games. "How can you sit here and break bread with me Naruto… I'm a monster… A demon… I killed that man…"

"DON'T." Kushina and even Naruto himself was surprised by the vehemence and volume of his voice. "Call yourself a monster. You're Kushina Uzumaki of the leaf."

"But that's just it… I'm not of the leaf. I'm nothing more than an outsider. A foreigner. I miss my home. I miss Uzu."

Naruto's heart really went out to her. It really did. `Konoha will burn. For what they've done. All of it. This I promise. `

"You're not a demon. Kushina-Chan. You are the warden that keeps the Kyuubi in confinement. Just like I am not my grandfather, Madara. Without you, there would be no Konoha." He reached down for her, cupping her chin in hand and forced violet eyes to meet onyx. "You aren't a foreigner or a demon Kushina. But a hero. And if anyone contests that, then you point them my way. And for your third point, Kushina-Chan, I'm not breaking bread with you… But ramen!" He said jovially.

Kushina laughed in his hands without meaning to. The sheer levity of his words soothing her of the baggage she kept on her shoulders. She didn't know when she leant in to capture Naruto's lips but she did know that she didn't regret it. Not for a second…

Naruto reacted with fervour, his hands taking minds of their own as they snaked around Kushina's fiery mane. Tangling each respective digit into her crimson tresses. His other hand rested on the curve of her waist protectively. `She's mine` he thought possessively. Enjoying the lingering aroma of salty ramen from the chaste kiss, she'd given him.

Kushina on the other hand wasn't idle. Being considerably smaller then Naruto allowed her to maximise her arm reach, she raked her nails with deliberating passion all over Naruto's shirt. Taking care to add a miniscule amount of Fūton chakra thus rendering his clothes irrelevant and causing thin paper cuts to pepper his fair skin. As they oozed blood, she lapped it up. Her eyes turning into slits as she did so and a palpable aura of lust exuding from her in rapid quantities.

Naruto placed both hands over Kushina's shoulders in a chastising fashion and slowly with sadness peeled himself off her. "Kushina-Chan, is this what you want?"

"Yes" She responded with unflinching brutality. "I want you Naruto. Here and now."

"But... We barely know each other" He said. Knowing in his heart of hearts the momentous blunder he might unleash, if he didn't paraphrase his words correctly. He wanted her, that much was true. But he wanted her knowing she wanted him. He'd been hurt too much by those he loved to allow anyone to betray him again.

Even with all his prowess, he failed to see the blow before it struck him squarely on the cheek. Physically snapping his head back as he gazed into the violet slits of Kushina's kyuubi induced anger/lust.

"You really are a fool, Naruto Uchiha!" Kushina folded her arms over her more than reputable bust. "I want you Naruto. Completely and utterly. I want to express my want to you. Over and over again dattebane! We have a long while to get to know each other, as you eloquently put it. I'll never find anyone like you again. Someone who's interested in me, for me. Please… Take me!" She said. Trailing her words off with a less than pure pout. Which sent nearly all of Naruto's blood to his lower anatomy.

`Kami! Does she even know the reaction she's unleashed`?

In the face of his silence; She smiled cutely. Her pearly teeth bared for him to see. With the taint of the Kyubbi's chakra, her teeth resembled fangs. Jutting out just itching to pierce his flesh and lap up his blood. `Erotic…`

"It seems forward, I know Naruto but ever since I was a young girl, I as all Uzumaki before me were branded with a seal that unifies the user with anyone baring nothing but unadulterated love for the user. I thought I'd never find such a thing in Konoha, till you came. I was beginning to lose all hope. I might have had to settle to someone subpar. `which would have been disastrous for me` At the end of Kushina's monologue, her iris slit eyes, gained determination. "You've fallen into my life and saved me from a fate worse than death itself. I won't be pushed away Naruto.." She said softly. Staring intently into his onyx eyes.

"You talk too much, datteyayo!" Said Naruto. Making up his mind and ultimately changing the future forever…

Kushina's eyes widened and she barely refrained from choking. Here was someone who had a verbal tic, just like her! And he was from the Uchiha clan at that! She couldn't contemplate it any further however as she was gripped quite tightly by said Uchiha.

 **Lemon alert. For all you below the age of consent… I know you'll read this anyhow. Only hope its satisfactory. perverts ;)**

Her words had struck a chord in him. Or maybe it was all the pent up desire he kept tightly leashed. Maybe it was the celibacy that came with being Kurama's Jinchūriki. No women had given him the time of day before. Bar few. And here he had the best. All Naruto wanted now was the girl, no women in front of him.

Naruto attacked like a man possessed. His hands seeking his prize that was Kushina's waist length hair. Since she was pumping the Kyubbi's chakra, her hair had become wild and feral. Just how he liked it. He tugged and prodded, stretched and pulled. Until he had full access to her neck. Which he capitalised on. He sucked all over, pressing his hot breath all over her skin. Marking his territory and inciting goose-bumps to form all over her skin.

Kushina was on fire from all the ministrations acted upon her body by Naruto. She too however wanted to play and she knew just how to. With a grace few had, Kushina scissored her legs beneath him and coursed the Kyubbi's chakra. The reaction was instantaneous. Uchiha and Uzumaki were both depraved of balance and came tumbling down. Kushina on top and Naruto below her.

"Aren't you eager, Kushina-Chan" he said with a smirk.

He was silenced quite quickly however when she smashed her lips against his, a searing kiss that had her toes curl. She bit him hard enough to draw blood which she greedily consumed. `His blood is so sweet! I want more` Both panted from the sheer exertion from the passionate kiss. Greedily taking gulps of breath, they detangled from each other, the only remnants of their activity was a trail of saliva that connected each other seamlessly. In Kushina's case, she had droplets of blood in the corners of her bow shaped lips. Enticing Naruto further as they accentuated the natural sheen of crimson that were her lips.

Naruto was on cloud nine. The sensation of having a beautiful red head on top would do that to you. She shamelessly gyrated her pelvis onto his. Their sex's grinding together in rhythmic fashion. As Naruto looked up from his bliss, his eyes greedily latched onto her pert breasts. The nipples just teasing him from the fabric of her shirt.

He clawed at her kimono blouse and practically ripped it in his haste to procure her breasts. "I'll buy you a knew one" he said. His sole attentions on the fleshy protruding organs. They swung like pendulums in his face, rocking side to side as he latched onto one of them, swirling and smooching all over the delectable breast. `So beautiful`

Kushina mewled erotically. Her eyes widening as Naruto worked his way on her breasts. She arched her back to give him better access.

Naruto however wasn't idle. He released his hand from its possessive grip on Kushina's breast to lift up the ripped remains of his shirt. He had no need of it. His torso made bare for Kushina to view at her discretion. Once rid of his over garments and shirt, he trailed his digits down the remainder of Kushina's black skirt. Since it was obstructing his way, he cleaved it in half and stared… For on Kushina's thighs were panties… Not just any normal panties though but Midnight black with the sigil of the Uchiha fan embroiled at the front.

"Kushina-chan, where did you get this?" Naruto said with puzzlement.

"I suffered an accident with mine and Mikoto-Chan graciously let me borrow one of hers." She said in cheerful reply.

`Right…..`

"Are you going to stare all day, Naruto? Or are you going too." She didn't get to finish. Naruto placed both hands on her slim waist, a gleam of deviousness in his eyes as he used his own Rinnegan to extract the last obstruction to Kushina's "temple."

As she lay naked, her figure was accentuated further by the moonlight. Sweat glistening on her forehead, tendrils of chakra looming behind her, just glinting in the light as they made short work of Naruto's belt, trousers and pants. Completely eroding them away. `I liked those ones as well..`

Kushina uncaring for Naruto's materialistic possessions, leaped at him. Straddling him and just slightly elevated so all nine- inches of his cock, lined against her wet and glistening folds.

"Ready, Kushina-Chan?"

She hardly hesitated and sat down upon his erect member, sending waves upon waves of pleasure to them both. Kushina being stretched out and Naruto's member being compressed by her tight hole. Inch by inch, he sunk further into her. Branding her officially as his. Once he was all the way in, he gave into his carnal whims and pounded with reckless abandon. His onyx eyes rotating into his Sharingan. Permanently recording this image and branding it deep into his head. `Mine! All mine. `

He moved faster and faster still, Kushina's legs resting on the apex of his thighs. Positioning him deeper into her and even more so. Her lips found his again and they clashed in a violent duel to assert dominance. He won. His tongue becoming victor as he ravished her mouth. Exploring every inch of her lips.

"Naru… I'm coming"

At her intonation, he sped up with gusto. Spurning on by her cries, his hands began their trek back to their abode that was Kushina's chest. Kneading her breasts like he owed them.

His body began to build up with pressure, ecstasy of the highest pinnacle. He was lust incarnate in his last tenuous moments with Kushina. His cock, gave a pre-emptive warning before a guttural roar left his lips. In conjunction to Kushina's own cry to the heavens as he came fast and hard. Just like mount Vesuvius. He held onto her tightly. His release washing over both of them and causing her to fall lax onto his rock hard chest. The last flickers of the Kyubbi's chakra fading as its host passed out, his body spooning her, cradling her with ravishment.

No more thoughts of altering the past, present or future plagued him. He hadn't even paused to think the consequences of his actions. Nor did he realise the speeding blur of yellow as it zoomed out of sight. Another enemy made...

 **AN:**

 **DUN! DUUUUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

 **What do you think? Was that an adequate lemon for you perverts?**

 **What do you guys think Kushina and Mikoto were doing that that resorted to the loss of panties? ;)**

 **Review. Favourite. All of that good stuff. I read them all.**

 **Ja ne Uzunami669.**


	9. Chapter 9

" _The dad was sweet cane…_

 _The mom gingerbread…"_

* * *

A young Naruto brushed off the surrounding glares and murmurs. His eyes downcast and sad. His clothes ripped from a fresh beating and lacerations peppered around his tanned skin, he was close to passing out. Black spots etched around the edges of his peripheral vision. "Why… Why do they do this?" Tears gathered around his eyes, pooling at his eyes as they relentlessly cascaded down his face.

 **`Naruto `**

`Wh- `

` **Do not cry. It is a weakness. And you must never be weak. `**

`…Are you an angel? `

 **`My name is Secundus better known among you mortals as Kyuubi no Kitsune. Come. Forget what has transpired here but never forgive… You have a destiny. `**

* * *

 _ **`The shapeless…`**_

 _Indeed`_

 _ **`Why is it called that? It clearly has a shape! `**_

 _`I don't really know. It was created by the sage a long, long time ago. At the very dawn of the empire. The Ōtsutsuki empire. `_

 _`I supposed they were bad with names. `_

 _ **`But what IS it? What does it do? `**_

 _`Now that I've possessed this chakra user, I can say that... in my personal opinion, it's a scapegoat. `_

 _`Its purpose is to, how should I say this…It's supposed to be a superior being that the populace worship. An artificial god-emperor`_

 _`In truth, it doesn't really lead anything, but it does select the members for the usage of chakra. `_

 _`Once one member perishes, a replacement is selected instead. `_

 _`It is released once a year to roam the lands, to seek those who are unlucky folk who are physically incapable of tapping into any chakra source and eats them. A feast. `_

 _ **`A harvest more like. `**_

 _`It does not hold power over chakra users, but is consumed with ideas that help… shape the empire. Forging the dynasty of Ōtsutsuki to new heights. More so then_ _ **Hagoromo**_ _and_ _ **Hamura**_ _ever could accomplish alone. `_

 _`It isn't an emperor, but it is. The entire empire belongs to it, but it doesn't. `_

 _`And so if the Ōtsutsuki make bad decisions that reflect poorly on the empire, the shapeless gets blamed… Although it is without blame…`_

 _The shapeless is the puppet and the Ōtsutsuki pull the strings. `_

You might have killed every chakra user, you know? `

 _` I suppose "_ _ **Oops"**_ _is in order. `_

 _ **From what I've just gathered… You might have just liberated the people`**_

 _`As I've said, "Oops."_

 _`Let's not dwell on this, shall we? I'm getting positively hungry. `_

 **`How do you plan on killing this thing? How powerful is it exactly? `**

 _`Well, right now I'm at a disadvantage I'm afraid. I "left" my fleshweaving in my old body. Which doesn't exist anymore. `_

 _`But… I don't think it can fight, not really…`_

 _`It just swallow's, peo-`_

 _`ple…`_

 _`OH!`_

 **`Oh, what? `**

 _`This… is simply marvellous! `_

 _ **`I'll just wait until… Whatever you're doing passes and then I'll ask you again…`**_

 _`It… The shapeless… It swallows people! It physically consumes them! And they appear here, in this chamber! `_

 **`Listen, I'm not really following your train of thought. (and that is saying something, since I can hear your thoughts) care to elaborate?**

 _`I can command it. I am the last member that embodies all three attributes of the Ōtsutsuki! I am the physical representation of chakra itself! `_

 _ **Sooooooo, does that mean we don't have to fight it? `**_

 _` Are you… What ar-`_

 _`Honestly, I need to get a doublet with words "I'm with cretin" embroiled on my hitiate. NO, we don't have to fight it! `_

 _`I can command it to leave me alone, go roam villages, eat people and they'll appear here. And I can devour their souls! `_

 **` That's a really strange custom, this "harvest."**

 _`Ugh… On the day of this so called "harvest", the shapeless would transport non- chakra users here…So that Hagoromo and Hamura could inject them with raw undiluted chakra and make them into walking nexuses. `_

 _`For the high ranked members of this society so they could tap into a raw source of chakra while they were away from their capitals. `_

 _`Of course after a while these walking, living nexuses would be drained so they always needed more. Hence they created you. The nine bijuu. `_

 _`Huh… Now that I've said it out loud, it seems very disturbing. To think, the man revered as the sage of six paths... Could be such a monster. `_

 _ **`Oh yes, and you are such an angel yourself`**_

 _`Silence now. `_

 _`Shapeless. I am a chakra user, am I not? `_

 _`Indeed. `_

 _`Outstanding. You will listen to me, am I correct? `_

 _`Indeed. `_

 _`Fantastic. Go forth and lay waste!`_

… _.._

… _.._

 _*sighs*_

… _.._

 _` I, chakra user whose name is… Naruto command you to venture into the streets of the five nations and begin the harvest… `_

 _`As you wish, chakra user Naruto. `_

There was a blinding flash of ethereal white. The creature known as the shapeless disappeared with a sharp crack denoting its departure. `

 **` So… Are you going to eat the piece now…? Or…? `**

 _` Oh, I don't think there is any rush anymore. I can have a small aperitif before the main dish. `_

 **`Naruto, how do you plan to defeat the remaining Akatsuki? Eating the fruit will change you. I've seen it happen. The raw power will break your body apart and I'll be sealed…`**

 _`I plan to let them take me. My clones are already setting the ground work with Mei and Gaara. This time stream is doomed. With the fruit on my lips and the Rinnegan in my sockets, I'll start over. Transcending and forgoing this cursed world. I plan on invoking that_ _ **technique**_ _to finish it. `_

 _ **` You don't mean- `**_

 _`Indeed. `_

 _ **But that's forbidden! You are planning on using forbidden jutsu. Are you aware of what this particular technique will do to you? `**_

 _It's the only way to start over. The only way I can pay every single one of them back for what they did to me and my precious people. `_

 **`Naruto… If it fails... `**

 _`It won't. I give you my word. `_

 **` Will it hurt, Naruto? `**

 _` Well, that depends on how I want to assimilate it. I can try… possessing it. I can leave behind my mortal body and treat the piece as a vessel. But I am not entirely sure if this will work. `_

 **Or? `**

 _Or I could use this body and inject the entire piece into it. My soul might handle that, but not the body._

 **I say go for the latter. `**

 _`Why? Are you afraid that if I die in this process, you'll be easy pickings for the Akatsuki? `_

 **`You're so brassy! Is this the Uzumaki in you? `**

 _`Silence. The fruit has blossomed after all these millennia. Now… If I may...`_ He reached out to procure the chakra fruit.

`You may not! `

Naruto turned to the direction of this new found voice and came face to face with an army of white Zetsu clones. Leading them with an arrogant smirk that made his blood boil was Uchiha Sasuke. His `brother` in all but blood. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated and glaring balefully.

`Charge! `

Sasuke Rushed at Naruto, his intent clear as day, lightning crackled against his finger tips and coalesced around his right hand. Aiming to skewer Naruto at the waist.

"Oh no, you don't." Naruto said as he breathed in a wrathful of kyuubi enhanced Fūton chakra. Blowing Sasuke cleanly away and sending him careening. Giving Naruto ample opportunity to insert his hands towards the fruit, he gave a mighty tug and devoured it….

Cracks began to appear all over his body as the sheer magnitude of power rushed through every cell in his body, it seeped and stretched his coils to breaking point before exceeding that focal point. Raw, unrestricting chakra wafted through every spore in his body. His appearance remained the same however his cerulean eyes shone with a glitter beyond human comprehension. The literal transaction of a godly being brought down from the shinju tree itself and graced to a Uzumaki.

`Haaaaaaaa`

` This… is… unimaginable! `

`I feel… Everything! `

`I can see sounds! `

"You've officially lost it dobe." `How is he not dead? The chakra that's resonating from his body should have turned his body to ash. He's turned completely mindless. `

The last remnants of the Kyubbi's conscious was sealed and kept at bay due to the godly power of the fruit. Unbeknownst to Naruto, the ascension to godship didn't come without cost and the cost for such a price was steep… Very steep…

* * *

Onyx eyes glided open as a weight settled on his chest. Two soft mounds pressing against his chiselled chest but Naruto's mind wasn't on the beautiful red head but of the past lingering memories that remained in his noggin, always preoccupied by the sheer power he felt when he'd pilfered the fruit. He could feel the godly power below his skin, locked away but waiting to be unleashed. The whispers It gave… He was surprised he retained his sanity. Well as much of it anyway.

Without thinking, Naruto lashed out, grasping Kushina by the waist and giving her a morning smooch. She responded in kind, even though she was still half asleep. The morning rays of sunlight striking them and basking them in its warmth. From the sudden lightness, Naruto could see he was still sheathed in Kushina. And getting harder! `Down boy`

With her dishevelled appearance, hair jutting out everywhere, curled all over him and his cum splattered around the junction, it was of no surprise when one ANBU messenger passed back from a massive nosebleed.

He righted himself in the next instance. An air of calm professionalism emitting from him. His mask etched firmly on his face and the trail of blood gone. "Uchiha- San, lord Hokage wishes to speak to you with utmost haste. He sent me to bring you to him."

Naruto stared into the eye sockets of the unflinching ANBU. He was either extremely confident to meet his gaze head on or extremely foolish. His bet was on the latter. Konoha shinobi were notorious for their idiocy. He readjusted his hold over Kushina, glancing down to see her languidly sucking his index finger, a thin layer of drool moistening his chest.

"Tell Sarutobi-San, that I've to accustom and integrate myself with my clansmen. I'll see him at the quickest discretion after."

The ANBU having heard his reply, gave a curt nod before vanishing in a soundless Shunshin. Relaying his message to the dictator of the leaf.

Naruto back to solidarity rubbed his hands through the curve of Kushina's plump rear. `Sometimes, I hate my life` Reverting his eyes back to the legendary Rinnegan, he recreated Kushina's clothes, unmarred by their rutting session. Simultaneously a clone appeared standing beside him in a burst of smoke, already running through hand seals of its own. `Kawarimi`.

Naruto rubbed the cracks from his back, stretching as he created black slacks for himself. Uchiha insignia embezzled into the fabric, a cloak with hood wrapped around his face, enshrouding his visage in darkness and only revealing the deadly pools of his three tomoe Sharingan. `Time to meet the Uchiha. `

* * *

The Uchiha clan district was a sight to behold. The last time he'd seen it was when Itachi had slaughtered every single living person. Blood had been spilled everywhere. Dead bodies strewn haphazardly. Now, he could change it all. `After all, what good is a clan to me dead? Might as well use them to destroy this cesspool. `

"Halt. Who goes there" Spoke a nameless Uchiha. His hand kept in front of him, preventing Naruto from entering.

Naruto met onyx eyes with Sharingan, a stare that promised nothing but the taste of kunai steel. The stare was of such intensity that the Uchiha visibly flinched before granting access inside.

Naruto walked inside unperturbed. Uchiha's of a variety of different ages glancing at him. Some with hope, others with barely veined contempt but most with interest.

A voice broke Naruto out of his revenuer and his eyes met one of the most beautiful ladies he'd ever witnessed. Fair skinned like the rest of the Uchiha clan, her body from what he could gleam was curvy and compact. Hiding the strength that lay within. Her long hair framed her face, black eyes the colour of midnight peering at him with interest. "Hello, stud. We've much to converse about."

 **AN:**

 **That flashback though, what does it mean? I've peppered a vast amount of clues that are waiting to be found by you guys. Just think of it as an Easter egg hunt. Belated I know, since Easter is over but better late than never.**

 **Naruto has entered the Uchiha clan and has met a certain someone. Next chapter will focus more on the Uchiha, their ideologies concerning the leaf and a certain confrontation between yellow and red. ;)**

 **I've been stabbed… In the hand… By a compass… So if I delay in chapter posting then I'm deeply sorry. .-.**

 **Please review! With strawberries on top! One review= one prayer for my hand.**

 **Ja ne Uzunami669**


	10. Chapter 10

_Last time_

The Uchiha clan district was a sight to behold. The last time he'd seen it was when Itachi had slaughtered every single living person. Blood had been spilled everywhere. Dead bodies strewn haphazardly. Now, he could change it all. `After all, what good is a clan to me dead? Might as well use them to destroy this cesspool. `

"Halt. Who goes there" Spoke a nameless Uchiha. His hand kept in front of him, preventing Naruto from entering.

Naruto met onyx eyes with Sharingan, a stare that promised nothing but the taste of kunai steel. The stare was of such intensity that the Uchiha visibly flinched before granting access inside.

Naruto walked inside unperturbed. Uchiha's of a variety of different ages glancing at him. Some with hope, others with barely veined contempt but most with interest.

A voice broke Naruto out of his revenuer and his eyes met one of the most beautiful ladies he'd ever witnessed. Fair skinned like the rest of the Uchiha clan, her body from what he could gleam was curvy and compact. Hiding the strength that lay within. Her long hair framed her face, black eyes the colour of midnight peering at him with interest. "Hello, stud. We've much to converse about."

"You are?" Naruto responded with no decorum.

"I'd have thought Kushina might have told you about me. A shame. I'm Mikoto Uchiha, charmed to meet you. She said, peering intently at Naruto.

"Likewise." Naruto said softly before taking Mikoto's hand and pecking her knuckle with his lips, his eyes appraising her body from closer distance.

Mikoto for all her Uchiha aloofness still captured a blush to her pale cheeks, further accentuating the contrast. "I have to thank you for saving my friend. When Kushina hadn't met me at our usual rendezvous, I got worried. I was going to look for her but Sandaime-Sama denied all channels of leaving the village."

`Restricted all channels…? `

Naruto was prevented from carrying on his contemplation as a male voice exclaimed harshly "YOU"

Mikoto's reaction changed in an instant. Her once warm onyx eyes and blush staining her cheeks reverted back to cold Uchiha apathy. Completely disregarding the man. Less noticeable was the small sneer on her face.

"Fugaku." She said with barely veined hatred.

Said man walked even closer to the Uchiha duo, adopting a stern look on his face that only made the creases beneath his onyx eyes more prominent. His hair was short, brown and just slightly reached his shoulders. His attire consisted of a kimono with dull grey pants engraved with the Uchiha insignia.

"What is this outsider doing here. Doesn't he know this is the residence of the Uchiha clan, Mikoto what would your father say, if he caught you speaking to this emulation of the clan's greatest traitor."

"I'm sure tou-san would be elated with me, as I'm getting to know a fellow clansman, I'm sure you know that Fugaku." Interrupted Mikoto as she saddled up even closer to Naruto and linked their arms together. Elbow brushing against elbow, her tantalising breasts poking into his side and consequentially sending his thoughts down a lewd path.

"I thought I made it abundantly clear before." His Sharingan now active, tomoe spinning dangerously as they stared at the brash Uchiha. "I take offense to such slights made against me and my name." `Fugaku… So this is Sasuke's father? No wonder, I've a sudden urge to kill him. `

"You don't frighten me, outsider. I challenge you to a fight. With Mikoto as our witness, I'll put you in your rightful place and show the clan you're nothing special regardless of your relation to a traitor. I invoke on the sacred Uchiha rites of combat!"

Gasps were heard all around, much to Naruto's puzzlement. Even Mikoto had produced an audible sound at what she'd just heard.

"Uchiha rite of combat…?"

"Listen closely outsider, You and I battle, winner takes the losers eyes. I've already bested dozens of candidates for potential clan head. You don't stand a chance" He spat, rounding on his heel and vanishing in a Shunshin.

Mikoto groaned once he was out of earshot. "God, I hate that man! Constantly rubbing it in anyone's face about his rise to clan head and his betrothal to me."

"Betrothal…? I'm afraid, I don't compute Mikoto-Chan"

"My father is clan head, and I'm his heir. My brother is too young to take the mantle thus Tou-san was contested to pick a fledgling Uchiha to become the new clan head. What better way to pick then to fight for it… We, Uchiha have always valued strength over stability. I am just a spoils of the position. Whoever becomes the clan head procures me as a wife"

"Don't worry Mikoto-Chan. I give you my word, you shan't have to marry that man." Said Naruto, as he placed his hands on Mikoto's and squeezed them reassuringly. `If I can break their would be union, then Sasuke won't be born. A shame about Itachi. `

"We've dallied enough Naruto, it's time to meet my father." Said a weary Mikoto, her hand on a wooden door, intertwined with hundreds of seals on its structure, she gave it a tug with her palpable chakra and pushed inwards. The sound of mechanical leavers rumbling and groaning as the door opened inwardly with a flourish.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was happy for the first time since she came to the leaf village. Her dalliance with Naruto had led to a heart to heart and a weight had been pulled from her shoulders. The sex wasn't bad either! She hoped the limp wasn't noticeable from their rutting session.

She herself didn't notice the hand grabbing her wrist in a vice and Shunshin'ing her to a barren training ground.

She did however utilize her chakra in the next instance and summoned a chakra chain through the visualizing aspect of her powers. A chain made of diamond hard chakra erupted from the ground and coiled around her slender neck like a viper, withdrawing the hand from her wrist and creating distance between her and the person who'd brought her here.

"Minato…! What is the meaning of this?"

Minato Namikaze wasn't in the best of shapes. Dark bags surrounded the underside of his cerulean blue eyes, his hair had lost its lustre considerably and fell flat against his head a stark contrast to before where it jutted out everywhere. "How could you Kushina?" Said Minato flatulently.

"How could I what?" Snapped back Kushina, confusion marring her facial features as Minato's words flew over her head.

"Sleep with that Uchiha like a common whore!" Shouted Minato, his hands scrunched so tightly that his nails dug into his palms. Blood dripping freely as he gave his cutting remark.

Kushina's hair split into nine separate pieces, closely resembling her jailer's tails. A red bubble of frothing chakra surrounded her body with bone like protrusions assembling through her back. "What does it matter to you, who I sleep with?"

"EVERYTHING! You were supposed to LOVE me!" Shouted an incensed Minato. "Ever since you came to Konoha. Hokage-Sama promised… I watched you from afar. Even when you were kidnapped by those Kumo nin, I came to save you, by right you should be with me. Yet, you callously disregarded my love for you and spreaded your legs for that unknown Uchiha outsider."

"Hokage promised… You're speaking in riddles Minato. If you had loved me, as you eloquently put it then the least you could have done would have been to speak to me. As for those Kumo-nin, you were too late in assisting me" Her eyes now began to take a slit like hue. "Do not call me a whore however, you will not like the results."

Minato scrunched his face up into a perpetual sneer. "That's what you are, a whore. A bed warmer. You could have been with the future Hokage. Yet you decided to board the sinking Uchiha ship."

 **`Use that technique. I grow tired of the brat's voice. `**

 _`It'll kill him… `_

 **`I'll tone it down considerably Kushi-Chan. `**

" _Kokuhō_ (Hollow Canine Cannon) _"_ Intoned Kushina as she gathered chakra into a menacing orb of death and destruction, she devoured the orb and her feet sank into the ground, trench marks forming due to the sheer density of the chakra. She opened her mouth and the potent wave of chakra expelled at ground breaking paces. Covering the distance between the two rapidly...

* * *

He wasn't expecting this. There sat in a seiza positon with nothing but a pillow beneath his knees was Kagami Uchiha. A man who was noticeably Shimura Danzo's best friend. He was all sharp lines and stern eyes, his skin fair like the rest of the Uchiha, greying tousled hair that fell around his forehead protector, framing his face. His outfit consisted of typical Uchiha tailoring. A high collared, dark coloured shirt with the Uchiha fan stamped at the back. A Tantō at his side and black baggy pants. His feet bare.

"Tou-san" Spoke Mikoto, as she ushered Naruto into the chamber of utmost secrecy. The door closing behind them with an audible creak. A spider web of seals appearing onto the doors surface before disappearing signifying the sound suppression seals being activated amongst other unknown Fūinjutsu.

Mikoto sat in a seiza position directly opposite her father and tapped the other available position to her right signalling Naruto to sit down which he did.

"I believe introductions are in order" Said Kagami, his eyes boring into Naruto's. His Sharingan was inactive due to the chakra suppressing seals littered around the area. Making moulding of any sort of chakra impossible.

"Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto. Grandson to Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Hitomi. The second clan head of the Uchiha and heir to Uzushiogakure no Sato." Droned Naruto dispassionately. `Seals within seals thus restricting chakra. Whoever designed those seals were highly proficient in the art. Judging from Kagami's posture and that Tantō, he's more than defended. I wish I had dawn with me, that would have made things balanced. `

"Uchiha and Uzumaki? A deadly combination not to mention politically power housed. It could create a scandal throughout the nations if it's found out Uchiha Madara bred with an Uzumaki, that to the clan heiress. Assassins would be breathing down you neck in droves. Not to mention what those in the highest echelons of Konoha's administration would do."

Naruto recognised the potential threat and knew this was someone to sway to his cause. "What do I need to do, to ensure your silence Kagami-San?"

"You can start by telling me, what you're doing in Konoha, and do you harbour any negative thoughts towards the clan due to your grandfather being betrayed by them?" Uttered Kagami, his hand forming the ram hand sign which caused a seal to appear. Squiggly lines intersecting together seamlessly into the kanji for `truth. ` "Now, no lies can be spoken. Only the unvarnished truth. Speak."

And spoke he did but not a single word of truth was said, Kagami unfortunately didn't realise that the truth was in the eye of the beholder. "My grandfather told my father who in turn told me of the stagnation of the Uchiha clan. Ever since the Senju came into power, the Uchiha have fallen into steady decline."

Kagami's eyes widened, along with Mikoto's who at that point had remained silent. The both of them listening with rapt attention. "Decline in what way…?" Said Mikoto, equally patriotic like her father when it came to the clan.

"Answer me this Kagami-San and you'll have your answer. How many clansmen or women do you currently have anywhere else other than the police force?"

"None…" Replied Kagami, confused to where this conversation was heading.

"The Uchiha clan's Kekkai Genkai, the Sharingan is activated through the cultivation of battle. How would one of Konoha's founding clans activate their sacred doujutsu when all they're fighting are lower tier criminals and bandits? The Uchiha's strong chakra, doujutsu and katon ninjutsu prowess have waned considerably due to the machinations of a silver haired Senju. Your mentor. He had seen the power of the Uchiha in my grandfather and his brother, Madara and Izuna were a force to be reckoned with and that was without their Sharingan. To contain and subdue the clan, he made a sub branch of ninja. A mockery to our lineage. Like my grandfather had said before, we the paramount's were and are reduced to Senju lapdogs as was foretold." Said Naruto inwardly laughing. Like their insignia, he was going to fan the Uchiha clan's hatred, sit back and watch the leaf burn…

"What do we do to rectify this travesty!" Said Kagami, an inner fire blooming in his onyx eyes. His back rim rod straight and his posture ridged as he provided his undivided attention to Naruto.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Mikoto was staring openly at Naruto. Her legs coiled around each other and a light blush peppering her face. `Him taking charge was hot`

"A coup d'état. Overthrowing the current government and putting a Uchiha into power. The sprouting of the `will of fire` is nothing but Senju propaganda, designed to catapult Konoha into the highest echelons. Above the other villages. I know on both sides of my family the two facedness of Konoha. Tobirama Senju for suppressing the Uchiha and Sarutobi Hiruzen his disciple for allowing Uzushiogakure to be annihilated all to keep the strongest of the Bijū."

Mikoto interrupted Naruto before he could finish his monologue. "Naruto-San, even if attempt a coup we'll be destroyed. Like you said the clan has fallen into decline… How are we going to accumulate strength as a clan instantly"?

Naruto smirked darkly. A look that sent shivers running across Both Kagami and Mikoto. "Tell me, have you heard of the Mangekyō Sharingan…?"

 **AN:**

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Couple of questions for you guys to mull over.**

 **What do you guys think happened to Minato? ;)**

" **Dawn" Can any of you guys guess what that is?**

 **What do you think of the whole Uchiha sub plot? What do you think Naruto's planning for the clan? Does it bode well for Konoha?**

 **Review pwease! With whipped cream and strawberries on top!**

 **P.S. My stabbed hand still hurts. .-. that's why it took some time to post this.**

 **Ja ne Uzunami 669**


	11. Chapter 11

_Last time_

Naruto smirked darkly. A look that sent shivers running across Both Kagami and Mikoto. "Tell me, have you heard of the Mangekyō Sharingan…?"

"The Mangekyō… I've only read transcripts about it. Only vague rumblings…" Intoned Kagami a look of wonderment appearing in his onyx eyes.

"Tou-san, Naruto, just what is the Mangekyō?" Said Mikoto confused at the strange syllable being bandied about.

"The Mangekyō Sharingan is the fourth level of the Uchiha doujutsu Kekkai Genkai. It's no surprise that you haven't heard that much of it. Senju Hashirama and his brother made sure that any inkling or sighting of the Mangekyō be destroyed. Dozens of prized Uchiha relics were confiscated by the Senju and sealed away. A single Mangekyō user had the combined might to defeat a platoon of ninja comprised of many of the five nations best. Now, Kagami-san you'll be lucky to have an Uchiha battle a Hyūga and emerge the victor. Times have changed considerably." Said Naruto.

"What do we have to do to reclaim our previous status? And what relics are we missing?" Spoke an incensed Kagami, angry at the thought of non Uchiha fiddling with clan items. The very notion made it hard to keep rein of his chakra.

"The relics that are missing are numerous. It's ironic, the Sharingan's basic premise is to copy techniques of other ninja's and karma has struck the Uchiha in the form of its prized historical items being pilfered." Naruto laughed, a deep reverting chuckle that resonated around the room. Naruto composed himself before speaking "The Uchiha inventory is severely lacking, the ancestral clan sword is missing as well as the prized summoning contract dating back to the era of the sage. Not to mention my grandfather's original Mangekyō is gone."

The outbreak that followed was nothing short of extraordinary. Daughter and father alike both gaped at the news. A sense of keen terror beginning to develop into their pits. `If the rest of the clan find out that Konoha have Madara's eyes, they'll wage war… I'm in quite a predicament… My village or my clan… `

Mikoto on the other hand was thinking differently to her father. `The valley of the end was when Madara engaged in battle with the Shodaime… He also summoned and tamed the kyuubi with his Sharingan… Could Konoha want to use those eyes to subvert Kushina to their whims? `

"Naruto, is there any way we can counter the effects of a Mangekyō…?" said a distressed Mikoto, worrying for her best friend.

"There are some. Fūinjutsu is a notable counter, it isn't a coincidence that the clan prized for its sealing techniques are scattered through the nations as refugees. Desperately seeking shelter. Another note while way to contest a Mangekyō is with another Mangekyō." Naruto inwardly smirked as he unravelled the individual threads of Fūinjutsu that were restricting and supressing his chakra. His onyx eyes were nowhere to be seen nor his three tomoe Sharingan. Instead Its design became three spiralling curves intersecting around the pupil. (Itachi's Mangekyō)

"The Mangekyō also has one last glaring weakness. Over usage will lead to blindness."

"Does that mean Madara's eyes have lost their light? A century has passed, maybe their potency has waned" `This is brilliant news. The eyes are useless if they're blind ` though an analytical Kagami, a weight off his shoulders that he didn't have to convey the news to the rest of the blood thirsty Uchiha he called kin.

Naruto's next few words completely shattered his train of thought. "There are ways to stave off and prevent the blindness. And you could restore light to a blind Mangekyō if certain conditions are met. Such as strong life force. People that fit these criteria are Senju Tsunade, the Hokage's student and Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's Jinchūriki."

Kagami pondered this information in subdued silence. `This is bad… The leaf having Madara's eyes are bad enough but if they're transplanted into anyone who can adequately use them… I worry for the vitality of the Uchiha` "Surely, if it comes down to it we can contest Madara's eyes with your own? Thereby nullifying them both"

"We could but I've got something better planned Kagami-san." Said Naruto relishing in the assurity of his words.

"What is it?" Said Kagami, his interest stoked. Mikoto too looking on with rapt curiosity, a look of unrestricted lust glittering in her vibrant black orbs as she gazed at the enigma that was Uchiha Naruto.

"One Mangekyō user against the likes of the Hokage and his entourage is testament to suicide. Konoha's inhabitants often preach about the integrity of teamwork, so I've decided to instigate an olive branch, from me to you. One of my eye's abilities is one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence, capable of altering and manipulating time. I could hypothetically give any Uchiha the Mangekyō."

"Such an offer seems too good to be true, what is it you want in reparations Naruto-san?" Said Mikoto inquisitively.

"Uchiha that can be trusted with such power. I want oaths of fealty from anyone that procures the Mangekyō, using this method." `Not to mention, I'll add numerous seals to control them` Naruto thought, smirking mentally.

"I don't know if we'll find any known Uchiha that haven't fallen prey to their Nikushimi no Noroi (curse of hatred) that'll lessen the Mangekyō candidates considerably" Said Kagami.

"There'll be some Uchiha we can subvert to our cause. Even with multiple users, we'll definitely lead a winning siege on Konoha, also Kagami-san leave the acquiring of the stolen Uchiha possessions to me. I'll reclaim them for the good of the clan. I recommend heiress Mikoto to be the first Uchiha volunteer for the Mangekyō acquiring project, if that's alright with you Kagami-san."

Kagami looked at his daughter and she looked right back, their gazes locked as they conveyed the matter at hand before a very infinitesimal nod was seen my Kagami, knowing that he'd reached an accord with his daughter Mikoto, he disengaged his eyes from hers and watched hers gaze upon Naruto's.

Mikoto could feel the excitement bloom inside her core, she would be the second person in the clan to have an Mangekyō in centuries, such a selection was prestigious and as she gazed upon the newly found object of her lust, the surrounding chamber and her father's proud look faded into the background, the lone whisper of **Tsukuyomi** (moon reader) reaching her ears.

* * *

 **`Use that technique. I grow tired of the brat's voice. `**

 _`It'll kill him… `_

 **`I'll tone it down considerably Kushi-Chan. `**

" _Kokuhō_ (Hollow Canine Cannon) _"_ Intoned Kushina as she gathered chakra into a menacing orb of death and destruction, she devoured the orb and her feet sank into the ground, trench marks forming due to the sheer density of the chakra. She opened her mouth and the potent wave of chakra expelled at ground breaking paces. Covering the distance between the two rapidly.

Minato stared at the orb of unimaginable power, his cerulean eyes recording how the technique was formed and his eyebrows hunched in rapt concentration as he committed the jutsu to memory. Dissecting it for all it was worth ` Rotation… she gathered and balanced it into a sphere shape before firing it. Power… She sank into the ground, when she devoured the orb which means its highly dense. The gorging trench marks can attest to this. Containment… That much deliberating rotation and power is defiantly compressed forcefully into shape. `

Kushina watched on with disbelief as tendrils of intersecting lines appeared in front of the blond. Her jutsu was seemingly sucked into the abyss with an audible plop before unravelling to form an open scroll the kanji チャクラ砲 ( _Kokuhō)_ (Hollow Canine Cannon) forming. She sadly didn't get the opportunity to mount another attack before she felt a sharp pain to the back of her head and lost consciousness.

"Sandaime-Sama… Jiraya-Sensei… What are yo—"Minato didn't get to finish before he too was taken to the land of dreams curtsy of the Hokage's adamantine staff.

"Jiraya, your student is proving to be very difficult. He nearly blabbed it all to the Jinchūriki, this is something we cannot abide nor risk. Especially when we're so close" Said Hiruzen with an exhalation. The cancerous smoke exuding from his mouth.

"The folly of youth Sarutobi-sensei. It happens to the best of us" Said Jiraya, gazing at the fallen Kushina and making lewd notes furiously into his notebook.

"This is serious!" With a bang, he smashed the staff into the ground causing dust clouds to form. "For once Jiraya, quite acting like a pervert and listen to me"

"Buuuuuuut sensei" He replied petulantly. "I've told you numerous times, I'm not your normal run of the mill pervert… I am gallant Jiraya. I am a super pervert!" He shouted to the heavens professing his vice to all who could hear. Which wasn't that many due to the sound suppression seals active.

He moved with a speed that derailed from his age. Showing the gap between student and master, a slap hitting flesh was heard. "Jiraya enough of your foolishness, prepare the seals Hashirama-sama took from Mito. We must work fast. With that Uchiha hanging around the Kyuubi, I'm worried. Not to mention the fact they've consummated. After you're done with the prepping, summon Kisumu to my office. I want him to check if she's pregnant. So we can kill it if need be…

"Sarutobi-sensei, after I'm done with my designated tasks, may I with your express permission have some fun with Tsunade? It's been ages and I have pent up urges."

Hiruzen nodded which caused Jiraya to break out into cheers, he picked up the prone bodies of Minato and Kushina and vanished in an array of fallen leafs. Anything to keep his student happy…

The denizens of Konoha always vilified Orochimaru for his behaviour but Hiruzen knew deep down there was a special place in hell reserved for him and his other student Jiraya. They'd done too much for the leaf that bordered on fanatical but it was for the betterment of the realm. That's what he told himself every night before he went to bed…

 **AN:**

 **Multiple Uchiha users with Mangekyō= insane civil war in Konoha.**

 **The Senju has been stealing from the Uchiha It seems. What was taken though? What kind of relics? And can anyone guess the summoning contract that's been in the Uchiha clan for generations?**

 **Speaking of contracts, Naruto might need one, especially with all the enemies he's got a habit of making. ;) Question is what should he get? Voting in the form of reviews are up to you my dear readers.**

 **Do you guys have any Mangekyō abilities to suggest? I've got some but more would be appreciated. The more unique the better :v**

 **Last but by no means least, what do you think Jiraya and Hiruzen are planning? Not so benevolent are they? .-,**

 **Sorry for the smaller chapter. My hand decided to cease all writing and it failed me. The next chapter will be much, much longer. I promise.**

 **Don't forget to review. Pwease? With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Ja ne Uzunami 669.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Perfect Summoning for Naruto:**

 **Nguruvilu** **\- It is a river-dwelling creature and looks much like a strange fox, with a long body, similar to a snake, and a long tail with fingernails that it uses like a claw; but it's a water-being. Nguruvilus live in and are the cause of dangerous whirlpools. No dragons or anything of the like for him. That doesn't mean there won't be dragons. ;) (Hint, hint)**

 **Seriously, whirlpools & fox features all in one. How had no one thought of that yet?**

Kisumu Hyūga prized himself on adhering quite closely to the sacred oaths of his clan and consequentially his village. So when he was summoned from his bed chambers at the Hokage's behest, he'd jumped at the chance and here he was in his office, only he wasn't the only one who'd been summoned.

He was a man clothed with his clan's signature attire. His long, black hair was neatly tied and fell towards his back. He wore a long-sleeved, loose-fitting kimono held closed with an obi. His black forehead protector cast a shadow over his featureless white eyes a trait that was held by all Hyūga. Both of his eyes were active though, the pupils becoming more distinct and the surrounding veins around the eyes protruding and becoming more prominent as they gazed towards the prone form of the Jinchūriki of the kyuubi.

"Kisumu-san, what are the chances of Uzumaki Kushina being pregnant?" Said the Sandaime, gazing at the other occupants in his office. On the floor before a group of three excluding himself was Kushina. Her midriff lay undisturbed by her clothing much to Jiraiya's perverse delight. Seals lay at her back and on her Bijū seal, causing it to pulsate violently at intervals.

"Hard to say Hokage-Sama. The kyuubi is actively attempting to kill any sperm from fertilising with one of her eggs. But the sheer potency and magnitude of sperm is preventing them from being terminated. With the way things are progressing, she'll most definitely be with child." Said Kisumu with trepidation. `What are they planning to do with her? Whilst I have no love for the kyuubi, I can't possibly condone this… She's just a child… Not that older then my own daughter…`

"That'll be all Kisumu, dismissed." The Sandaime said authoritively.

Kisumu gave one last glance at Kushina before being escorted out of the office by ANBU operatives. As soon as he exited the Hokage office, seals of concealment and silence were formed with rapidity. Basking the room in quietness except the occasional scribble of pen meeting paper as Jiraya wrote his lewd novels.

"Orochimaru… Is there any way you can stop Kushina from giving birth to this hybrid of Uchiha and Uzumaki? She's our detergent of war. If that baby blooms in her loins, then I'll have no choice but to take her out of the Shinobi rooster. Something that can't happen!" Said Hiruzen glaring at the slitted eyes of his prized student.

"I can do better than that Sarutobi-Sensei. Not only can I prevent the birth but I can also extract the soon to be fertilised egg." Said Orochimaru a man who had a very snake like appearance. With pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around the exterior of his eyes and sharp fang-like teeth. His prominent cheeks in the position of a devious smirk, his waist length black tresses covering and framing his face in elusive darkness.

`Looks like I'll be getting a DNA sample of you sooner than I thought Naruto-Kun. Kukukuku` Thought Orochimaru darkly taking pleasure in the turn of events and practically salivating at the resources soon to be available to him.

"What benefit will we possibly procure from an undeveloped embryo?" Said Jiraya, disregarding the majority that was being said. His attention primarily on his new crass novella and the taut stomach of Kushina.

"Jiraya-Baka, the embryo itself is inconsequential. It's what the person behind it will be." Said Orochimaru, his astronomically large tongue sliding out of its confidents that was his mouth and licking the edges of his lip.

"How do you plan on extracting the embryo and even then, it'll just be a miniscule baby. How will that progress our plans forward exponentially my wayward student with just a babe?" Said Hiruzen with interest.

"In my continued pursuit for the betterment of Konoha, I've developed a forbidden jutsu capable of aging whoever the required recipient is. It doesn't take a genius to work it out Sensei. One usage of the technique and the child will grow into an adult. With all of its mother's and father's skill and jutsu. The combined might of a loyal hybrid Uchiha/Uzumaki that will guard the leaf."

"I like the sound of that. How fast can you implement the procedure?" Said Hiruzen, proudness evident in his eyes and tone. As a father would look upon a son…

"Hang on!" Jiraya said, coming out of his perverted stupor and attracting the attention of sensei and other pupil. "It took us practically a long time to solidify the union with the Uzumaki clan to finance and sponsor Konoha. If anything happens to Kushina, then who are we going to seal the kyuubi into? We need a Uzumaki child. We might need those underdeveloped chakra coils that her child will involuntarily provide."

"He raises a good point Orochimaru, is there any way we can retain the non-existent coils for later usage? Whilst Kushina's chakra is special, we might never get another opportunity to breed these two clans together again." Said Hiruzen, staring at Jiraya and Orochimaru alike. `Such worthy students, it's a shame I couldn't complete the trio and had to resort to genjutsu and seals to ensnare Tsunade… Especially when Hashirama-Sama and Tobirama-Sama were staunch believers of the "will of fire" `

`Sensei sure is bipolar… Just a second ago, he was glaring at me to terminate the baby, now that he's realised its true worth, he's like a man possessed…` thought Orochimaru with a sweat drop.

"There is nothing Fūinjutsu can't accomplish as you can attest to Sensei. We can let Kushina retain the kyuubi as meddling with her life right now could pose too many delicate questions due to her friends in high places. The heiress to the Uchiha clan and Madara's supposed grandson. We can however use her child's blood to open the Uzumaki Ichizoku no Nōmendō (Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple) to train it up in favour of its Uzumaki heritage and all the seals taken from Mito and brought over by Kushina from Uzu to bolster its Uzumaki lineage more so. We can also use its blood on its Uchiha side. Those Uchiha artefacts are just gathering dust." Said Orochimaru, using his tongue in his signature format.

`Orochimaru… To think he knows about the secret mask temple and the Uchiha artefacts… Both of which are top level intel. He's good. As expected from one of my students. `

"Conduct the jutsu now. Myself and Jiraya shall bear witness to it. Also…" The Sandaime raised his chakra level slightly, the light killing intent clearly showing Orochimaru why he was dubbed as the Shinobi no Kami (God of shinobi) "You'll record your kinjutsu in the scroll of seals. As well as any notes on the technique." He further narrowed his eyes showing his seriousness in the matter as well as his shrewdness.

Said student hardly batted an eyelash, knowing his sensei fully well. Great minds tended to think alike and if the situation had been reversed, he was positive he'd ask the other party to add their technique to be analysed. `Too bad it can't be picked clean or replicated, today is really my lucky day. I'll get to finally see the scroll of seals… All those jutsu…`

"Fine sensei." He walked towards the unconscious Jinchūriki with deliberation, his hands already weaving through hand signs. A deep sense of foreboding developing as Orochimaru slammed both of his fingertips into an eccentric seal, before slamming left and right hand together. To Jiraya and Hiruzen, it seemed as if nothing was amiss and the jutsu had failed but Kushina's thrashing and withering broke them of this notion. Her eyes open but unseeing and he face in a permanent visage of pain. With a cleave of his Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Grass-mowing sword) He crudely performed a caesarean section, brutally ripping through her stomach and extracting her baby.

Orochimaru cradled the baby with a mad scientists gleam in his eye. Jiraya and Hiruzen picking their jaws up from the brutal laceration of Kushina's stomach and watched the Kyubbi's chakra rectifying the damage done to its hosts body. The wound sizzling shut with a final concentrated burst of chakra.

He didn't stop there though, He pressed both hands on the baby's hair and spoke with a fevered whisper, the words barely incomprehensible to the people watching as no hand seals were woven, the chant getting progressively louder and darker before ceasing suddenly. All three gazed at the baby as the changes occurred. Like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon, the transition from baby to young adult was extremely well done.

Her hair was a mane of jet-black ringlets that fell to the small of her back, and atop her brow was a closed third eye. Barely detracting from her beauty, only enhancing it beyond conceivable thought. She was a little thing, where her father (Naruto) was tall, she took after her mother who stood at 5'2. Her eyes molten gold with flecks of violet submerged within its depths. She had a women's body, lush and roundly curved. So much so that Jiraya and the Sandaime couldn't keep their eyes away from her gravity defying breasts and the natural leanness of her stomach. The mane of hair only made her look feral which made their inhibitions worse.

Tearing his eyes away from the child's, who had yet to be named, the Sandaime barked out his orders. "Jiraya, erase her memory of her fight with Minato. Tweak her seal as well, make it extremely difficult for the beast to have any known conversation with her and slightly alter her outlook on Konoha and the leaf. Let her retain her feelings for the Uchiha. Him asking questions and prodding is something that can't happen."

"Hai sensei" Jiraya said. The seals by Kushina brightening into a nimbus of light, melding and travelling through her body before reaching the nape of her skin and ravelling inwards, dispersing completely and sending Kushina back into the throes of unconsciousness.

"Good, take her some place safe, where she can recuperate. I repeat Jiraya. DO NOT defile her in anyway shape of form. Am I understood?" Aiming his killing intent at his other student now. "That Uchiha boy is something we do not want alienated. Especially if he's anything like his grandfather. In fact, Jiraya I want you to use your spies to discreetly deliver a missive to Iwagakure no Sato (hidden stone village) Hashirama-sensei did say, how Madara practically slaughtered the Shodai Tsuchikage (Ishikawa Kamizuru) We can use this to our advantage. With Iwa assassins after the boy, it'll make things much harder for him. After all, the Sharingan can only see so much…"

"It shall be done sensei." Jiraya picked up the fallen Kushina, taking care not to touch her anywhere sexual and bypassed the seals restricting Shunshin, he disappeared into a plethora of leafs.

"I recommend hiring a loyal Yamanaka sensei. To train her how to walk, read and write. The rest of the jutsu she can learn are specialised so we don't need to worry about that until she's conditioned." Said Orochimaru.

"Those are sound ideas, call Inori to begin the process of transferring consciousness."

"By your leave." With a tilt of his head Orochimaru to left, sinking into the ground before disappearing. `Sensei sure is a lecher. Poor girl… `

The Sandaime stared at Kushina's daughter once more, she seemed at ease. Her gaze staring holes into his wall, the slit representing her third eye remaining shut but still managed to attract the Sandaime's attention. `Is that a mutation…? ` Hiruzen however banished such thoughts from his head, knowing he didn't have time, he gently placed his hands on Kushina's baby and dragged her over to the edge of his plush seat.

"Kneel before your Hokage!" He felt foolish however as she stared blankly at him, to rectify this he pushed her to the ground with as much gentleness as he could muster, his hands reaching in between his robes, fishing for his member… She staring up at him, blankly still…

 **AN:**

 **And here is where I stop. Some plans have been revealed and some not. Some of you guys thought Kushina was going to be raped, I say different! That's already been done numerous times. ;)**

 **What did you think of the chapter? Any questions? I'm sure you guys have tonnes. Inquisitive bunch aren't you? *pats head of reviewers* Post your questions as a review! And tell me what you guys thought about the chapter!**

 **Follow and favourite but most importantly review pweaaase! It makes me happy! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Ja ne Uzunami**


	13. Chapter 13

" _The Ōtsutsuki clan, united the nations for centuries. It was a dynasty forged in fire, sealed in blood and destroyed by rebellion."_

* * *

Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was an enigma. Not much was known about her besides her elevation to power and consequently her corruption from it. She had been the first to ever have the rush of chakra coursing through her veins, strengthening her body and mind alike. She also was a woman of extreme patience and unparalleled skill.

Not many knew the titbit of information that was her lineage. Not even the people that had worshipped her as a deity nor those who'd reviled her as a oni (demon). She was an alien from a very distant planet, a planet that was nothing now but scattered dust drifting through the void that was space, destroyed by the very people she'd called kin. Its inhabitants dead or forced to migrate elsewhere. She'd been one of the fortunate ones to come to Earth.

She'd seen what the seeds of violence and war did to people and communities, it changed them. Parents losing children and children losing parents. A never ending cycle of conflict that she'd vowed to rectify. She'd worked tirelessly, for aeons to create everlasting peace and stability, sadly it wasn't meant to be.

She'd succumbed to the worst illness ever to plague any sentient being alive or dead. She'd fallen in love. For a time, she was happy. She'd been graced with a loving family, a dutiful husband who adored her and two children birthed from her very loins. Hagoromo and Hamura she'd called them. She'd loved him and her children who she'd swaddled, rocked and fed at her own breast, nurturing and guiding them through life. Sadly, the ravages of time waited for no man, human or alien. The influx of chakra the princess had procured from the chakra fruit had bolstered her already notable life span beyond comprehension and she watched her noble, handsome husband leave her for another woman. That drove her to the peak of insanity and pushed her off it. The war she waged at the slight ended her dynasty.

Through the use of her unfathomable and practically endless chakra, she'd cleaved the very nations in half, her eyes the progenitor of Rinnegan and Sharingan had practically had her name stamped in history books. What made her so noteworthy wasn't her rise to power, but her descending fall. She was betrayed a second and final time. The sting had come from none other but her own children. Hagoromo had hungered for a dystopian state and to achieve his goals, he'd made sure to tangle his brother into his insidious plan. Together they sealed her away and distributed her chakra freely among the world. Imbuing some with Kekkai Genkai and others with her dense chakra.

Hamura departed from the earth after their betrayal, taking the remaining Ōtsutsuki to guard her remains, whilst his other traitorous twin brother remained on Earth, teaching oblivious civilians about her precious chakra. Kaguya however, wasn't idle in her celestial prison, she bided her time patiently waiting for the most opportunistic moment to strike.

She manipulated and perverted Hagoromo's Ninshū to fit her own needs and escape her confidents. The basic premise of her son's Ninshū was to connect everyone together, like a network. What he failed to realise was, they were all linked using her chakra. Just before she'd been sealed, she had changed the source of the linkage from Hagoromo to herself.

She watched from the moon as her son aged and bore children. Indra, Ashura and Benihime. Ancestors to the clans of Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki. They'd been blessed with eyes and body; some might have foolishly stated that Benihime had been gifted with her father's mind. They couldn't have been more wrong. With the chakra she'd been stealing from Ninshū users, she passed the entirety of her vast knowledge to her favourite grandchild. Turning her into a transmigrant.

Kaguya had always had a certain affection when it came to the Uzumaki clan, more so when it involved her transmigrates. She always picked the crème of the crop. Unfortunately, there weren't a lot of young Uzumaki children alive that she could transmigrate too. So she had to improvise.

Kaguya's consciousness rubbed against her newly found transmigrates, seamlessly connecting them together in equal unison. Like a mother nurturing a new-born, Kaguya enveloped and overwhelmed the consciousness, the lack of no stimulation of mental growth led to it being taken over, Orochimaru's age increasing jutsu was flawed in numerous ways that had consequences of the worst kind.

`What have they done to you my sweet ` Tears fell freely from Kaguya's white filled orbs, as a mental apparition of her self-formed in Naruto and Kushina's daughter. Kaguya was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two brown horns which stuck out from her head — appendages that were always gifted to her transmigrates. Kaguya possessed the Byakugan, and also had a third eye in the centre of her forehead. Her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

She was saddened by the turn of events. From what she could sense in her host, everything had fallen into disarray. Hagoromo's plans had succeeded which inevitably plunged the entirety of nations into ruin and desolation. She felt sorry for her host, knowing such damage to her physique was irreparable. That didn't mean she couldn't extract her revenge in recompenses for her new child…

Her eyes opened for the first time in centuries and what she gazed upon made her very veins pulsate with fiery blood. There sat the Sandaime eagerly tugging at the knot holding up his trousers, his intent clear as day only seemed to further incense Kaguya. Her anger being roused must have been sensed because the Sandaime stopped to gaze upon her.

"What trickery is this…? Orochimaru said that there'd be no change in cognitive thought… There should only be an empty shell for my leisure!" Spoke Hiruzen flabbergasted.

Kaguya's only response to his intonation was rising from her kneeling position. After all, princesses didn't kneel. It was the other way round. With a burst of chakra, the eye atop her brow opened. Characterised by its ripple- like pattern which spread across the lone eyeball, with red sclerae and irides, containing a unique pattern of nine tomoe. Gravity seemed to increase on the paedophilic village leader as positions were reversed and Sarutobi was now the one kneeling.

"What… Are… You…" The Hokage said with great strain as he fought against the weight of increased gravity, desperately attempting to stand.

"I am Chakra, I am... Death!" Spoke Kaguya, fingers coalesced with Jūken (gentle fist) Chakra, as she stood over the Hokage, intent on smiting him.

There was a palpable and drawn out silence as Kaguya inhabiting her hosts body struck with deadly precision, cleanly lacerating the Hokage's heart and exploding the very matrix of his chakra, thus signifying the end of the Sandaime Hokage's reign…

Without a backwards glance at the Hokage's fallen body, Kaguya's eye pulsated an eerie red before the air spiralled from outside a single point, swallowing up the thoughtful Uzumaki/Uchiha and newly minted Ōtsutsuki. As she left, the focal point of her space time jutsu closed but not before she left one final surprise for the leaf village. Her dense chakra was let loose upon the Hokage tower, even though her chakra was at the first stages of maturation, it made short work of Hashirama's wood enhanced structure, razing it to the ground without a shred of remorse.

The leaf's fire shadow had withered and died…

* * *

Naruto stared at his hard work, Mikoto. She was breathing heavily due to the mental effects of his genjutsu Tsukuyomi but was also the proud new owner of a new set of Mangekyō eyes. Its design was three thin lines inwardly swirling towards the pupil and three thicker swirls in the same manner. All in all, she was extremely happy.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! I am honoured to be chosen for the acquisition of the Mangekyō" Said Mikoto with excitement, taking extra care to brush her more than ample assets across Naruto's arms.

"It's my pleasure Mikoto-chan. Just use those eyes for the benefit of the clan." Naruto replied with a carefree smile, his mind however was elsewhere entirely.

`Did you sense that…? ` Thought Naruto, mentally conversing with his tenant.

 **` That was a being with a lot of chakra. `**

` Do you know where the formation of chakra was harnessed? We could maybe recruit such a person to our clandestine cause. `

 **`It was dulled to my senses as if it was being actively suppressed`**

`What could hide from your senses? You are nature itself. `

 **` A being of a greater power…`**

Naruto was inhibited from continuing his mental chatter as he felt lips press against his own. He was so shell shocked that Mikoto's tongue found its way slithering into his tonsils. He stared at her, and she stared right back unapologizing in the slightest.

"What? You zoned out on me!"

He couldn't even formulate a shred of an adequate response, so he opted for quietness. Kagami watching the proceedings with a twinkle in his onyx eyes as if to convey he knew something they didn't.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

The doors frame shook with the harsh pounding it was receiving. Feeling there meeting was at an end, Kagami undid the jutsu surrounding the chamber and allowed the knocker to come in unannounced and in Naruto's opinion, uninvited.

The pompous voice of Fugaku Uchiha grated the ears of everyone present but it was a necessity that must have been endured. "Kagami-Sama, Mikoto-Sama, I'm here to represent our clan against this outsider!"

Kagami admitted to making many mistakes in his life, listening to the Uchiha elders about delegating leadership to a promising Fugaku had trumped them all. The adolescent boy was rude, standoffish, arrogant, vein and narcissistic. Qualities that Uchiha's should never have exhibited in the first place. Not unlike Naruto who had actually provided the Uchiha clan with starvation, restoring his faith and bringing a smile to his daughter's heart. He'd agree to this fight, only to see Fugaku lose and clan leadership wrested from his ungrateful hands.

"What are you offering to the other party Fugaku?" Spoke Kagami, knowing what it was but asking for formalities sake.

"My position as clan heir." Said Fugaku.

"And you Naruto, what are you offering?"

Naruto smirked with confidence, revenge against Fugaku was something he was going to savour. He remembered the man during his old timeline. His Sharingan was used to mentally and physiologically torture him when he was off playing pranks on Konoha now though… Everything would change.

"I offer my eyes."

"You might want to summon the rest of the clan. I'm sure they'd want to see their future leader defeat this outsider" With those parting words Fugaku turned around and sauntered out of the chamber.

...

Kagami had pulled all of the stops. Crowds of Uchiha lined up at their training grounds to view the fight for leadership. Children, adults, everyone was there. A hubbub of uproar chatter and bets being tallied waded into the ears of the two combatants. On one side stood Uchiha Fugaku and on the other stood Uzumaki, Uchiha Naruto.

"We are here by official decree to bear witness to the 998th clan head declaration. The chosen two fighters stand before us to battle in a trial by…" Mikoto was rudely interrupted by Fugaku's impatient mumbling.

"Get on with it Mikoto." He said, itching to start the fight.

Mikoto glared at Fugaku before gliding towards Naruto, dipping her head so she could speak in his ear, she spoke words that made him break into laughter. "Kick his ass for me."

"I plan to" He said as she walked to where he father was standing, his eyes glued to her ANBU clad posterior.

Fugaku showed his brashness or was it impatience when he didn't even wait for official instruction. His hands blurred rapidly into a signature fire technique. His mouth bulged before he expelled a giant stream of flames. ` Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu` (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Naruto was unsurprised by such an underhand move by his opponent and had already moved to counter act, he positioned his hand in the formation of the horse handsign. To onlookers who had their Sharingan's active it seemed he was literally moulding the chakra into shape.

`To deal with fire, I could defeat it with a Suiton jutsu or overwhelm it with another katon jutsu but with higher rank. Nothing would humiliate Fugaku more. ` Thought Naruto.

"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku" (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation"

The evening turned bright as sunset, as waves upon waves of fire flowered out from Naruto's position, literally covering the distance between himself and Fugaku. The fire was of such intensity and immenseness, that even the furthest Uchiha from the flames could feel the hotness of the monstrous inferno.

Fugaku's Sharingan eyes, unknown to all began to change and warp into a different shape. Malevolent chakra seeping from his coils as he invoked upon the powers of Susano'o…

 **AN:**

 **And that is it my dear readers!**

 **Any questions? Ask me in the reviews.**

 **Did you like the chapter?**

 **Sorry for the delay! I was mapping out the story. :p**

 **Don't forget to review, favourite, follow! Pwease! With whipped cream and sugar on top!**

 **Ja ne Uzunami 669**


	14. Chapter 14

Kagami had pulled all of the stops. Crowds of Uchiha lined up at their training grounds to view the fight for leadership. Children, adults, everyone was there. A hubbub of uproar chatter and bets being tallied waded into the ears of the two combatants. On one side stood Uchiha Fugaku and on the other stood Uzumaki, Uchiha Naruto.

"We are here by official decree to bear witness to the 998th clan head declaration. The chosen two fighters stand before us to battle in a trial by…" Mikoto was rudely interrupted by Fugaku's impatient mumbling.

"Get on with it Mikoto." He said, itching to start the fight.

Mikoto glared at Fugaku before gliding towards Naruto, dipping her head so she could speak in his ear, she spoke words that made him break into laughter. "Kick his ass for me."

"I plan to" He said as she walked to where he father was standing, his eyes glued to her ANBU clad posterior.

Fugaku showed his brashness or was it impatience when he didn't even wait for official instruction. His hands blurred rapidly into a signature fire technique. His mouth bulged before he expelled a giant stream of flames. _**` Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ ` (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Naruto was unsurprised by such an underhand move by his opponent and had already moved to counter act, he positioned his hand in the formation of the horse handsign. To onlookers who had their Sharingan's active it seemed he was literally moulding the chakra into shape.

`To deal with fire, I could defeat it with a Suiton jutsu or overwhelm it with another katon jutsu but with higher rank. Nothing would humiliate Fugaku more. ` Thought Naruto.

" _ **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**_ " (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation"

The evening turned bright as sunset, as waves upon waves of fire flowered out from Naruto's position, literally covering the distance between himself and Fugaku. The fire was of such intensity and immenseness, that even the furthest Uchiha from the flames could feel the hotness of the monstrous inferno.

Fugaku's Sharingan eyes, unknown to all began to change and warp into a different shape. Malevolent chakra seeping from his coils as he invoked upon the powers of Susano'o…

"Tell me outsider, have you ever faced a Susano'o?"

Naruto had no moment of respite as he stared openly at Fugaku's Susano'o, it was yellow in nature and towering in stature. The towering golden skeleton encasing him entirely as it manifested completely, Naruto's fire jutsu burning pitifully around it but futilely failing to break through.

"It is the end for you." Fugaku said manically, as he stood with his Mangekyō Sharingan raging and his face twisted with hatred. Kagami, Mikoto and the other watchful Uchiha observing the fight with trepidation.

Naruto smirked, a look that promised victory as he spoke in reply to Fugaku's barb. "Not really" taking satisfaction by the widening of his eyes. His Sharingan could gleam the minutiae details of Fugaku's face, no matter how subtle he tried to hide them from his all-seeing gaze.

"I'll wipe you out the face of the earth, you outsider, parading our sacred doujutsu with no right to do so!" As he spoke, his ire increased which only seemed to fuel his Susano'o that was still active. It grew in size, rising from 18 feet to 40. Its skeletal features beginning to unite muscle and tendons with bones, sinew of ligaments forming all over the ethereal humanoid warrior as it reached its final stage of maturation.

"That's quite the size Fugaku. Are you compensating for something down below?" Naruto said as he infused his voice with dry wit, causing raucous amounts of laughter to ripple through the crowd, even the most stoic of Uchiha cracking up slightly at the jab at Fugaku's masculinity. The most vocal of them laughing openly at his plight.

Everyone was shocked into silence as Fugaku unveiled another of his Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, the very air lighting up at the amount of hellfire being produced in copious amounts, it caught the perception of everyone, afire with evil and utterly elemental that it made Naruto's hair stand on end. "Be gone with the flames" Fugaku said derangely as he expelled the butterfly of flames at his targets position, intent on burning him to a crisp.

In response Naruto channelled chakra into his three tomoe Sharingan, reverting it to a new shape that contained many powers. " _ **Ōhoyamatsumi**_ " At his intonation, a wave of gravity slammed into the cursed flames before they could reach his position, he crushed it ruthlessly into an orb of black hot shadowy mass and sent it back to its owner.

Fugaku's Susanoo protected him from much of the damage but the extensive usage of such techniques were beginning to take its toll on him. Every single spore of his body protested the continued use of the humanoid warrior and his other eye bleed freely from the frivolous uses of Amaterasu. He only had one viable option available to him left. His Sharingan genjutsu… He caught Naruto's onyx eyes with Mangekyō Sharingan filled irises and intoned.

" _ **Tsukuyomi**_ _"_

The ruined training ground, the surrounding Uchiha, Fugaku's Susanoo, all faded away like an artist's dissatisfied canvas to reveal a spiritual realm of darkness. The world consisted of a red moon casting arrays of crimson light throughout the illusion with a cloudy atmosphere, giving the background a blood red appearance, Naruto in the illusion was depicted in an inverted grey scale.

Such a powerful technique wasn't without cost however. Due to the complexity of the illusion and the quickness in which it was executed, an enormous amount of chakra was required, the amount of additional stress placed on Fugaku's left eye rendered his vison to near blindness.

Fugaku stared with a sneer at Naruto's form which was trapped, crucified and tightened quite harshly in a tall cross. "It's futile outsider, I'm a god here. I'll render your mind catatonic and give your body to feed the Inuzuka dogs." Even as he spoke, multiple apparitions of Fugaku were formed each holding katana swords intent on skewering Naruto.

Naruto did something Fugaku didn't expect. He broke out into laughter. "You a god? That's a good one fuggy. Do you even know what that word entails? You are merely in control of this illusion, that's all. Your Mangekyō Sharingan magnifies the control you have over this world, that might seem impressive to the average ninja. But not to me."

Fugaku seethed at Naruto's crass remarks and struck with his clones, attempting to pierce vital organs and invoke pain with katana's in hand. Unfortunately for Fugaku, the Rinnegan wasn't something that could be placed under direct genjutsu, the edges of Tsukuyomi began to get disturbed, spider like cracks appearing over every surface of the genjutsu. "You're weak Fugaku, just like your pitiful excuse for a genjutsu." And with that insult, Fugaku felt his mind fold in on itself, pain beyond anything he'd ever felt before, as he saw his Tsukuyomi shatter completely.

Fugaku couldn't even scream as he felt the ravages of the future flow through his head, the world of red and black was changed in an instant, a free falling Fugaku in a void of light replacing it, the intersects of time and space converging in a kaleidoscope as the majesties of such a vortex raced through his head in its entirety, threatening to bury him whole. Fugaku's mind was filled with sheer torment as the vortex swept over him mentally, each moment felt like an eternity as the oppressive presence of Naruto's skill washed over him, as he seamlessly forged a link using Fugaku's Tsukuyomi and reverted the genjutsu back on him.

"No…" Groaned Fugaku with a cracked voice, even with the combined might of his Mangekyō Sharingan he was helpless in viewing the relentless mental attacks aimed at his noggin. `I'm the heir to the Uchiha clan… I refuse to lose to an ingrate foreigner` With a new found resolve, Fugaku gathered his chakra in abundance and became aware of his eyes.

Fugaku and Naruto both hit the ground at the exact same time. Fugaku in a sorrier state then his opponent. His eyes in a state of complete and utter pain as if they were gouged out by hot pokers. `It hurts to use Sharingan… Must be the backlash of Tsukuyomi shattering, now's my chance to finish it though… I must strike now. ` thought Fugaku analytically, his eyes hardening with determination as he withdrew a lone kunai from his pouch, and channelled katon chakra across its girth.

Naruto hadn't expected that. `To think he had the strength to disengage from my hold, granted it wasn't my best but still. ` Naruto watched as Fugaku rise with shaking feet due to the illusionary torments he had undergone curtsy of Naruto reversing his ultimate genjutsu.

Fugaku and Naruto met half way, kunai in hand that was channelling an extreme amount of flames through its blade, he swung at Naruto who's only intent was to stand still and watch. The strike was getting closer and closer, just as Fugaku was about to deliver the final blow… He slipped through Naruto as if he was a ghostly apparition, and stumbled to regain his balance. In that moment of brief lapsing, for his troubles he received a brutal kick to the face sending him flying away.

Fugaku become roughly aware of his knees hitting the unforgiving training ground forcefully as he knelt there still and unmoving. His spine having been broken in pieces by Naruto's kick, the pain deliberating him so much that tears cascaded down his red and black orbs. `I have no choice… I have to use it to survive… Nothing seemed to work, even my Mangekyō Sharingan failed. What a monstrous shinobi ` Fugaku thought with grudging respect.

Fugaku removed the boundaries between reality and illusion within his own personal space, to such an extreme degree that it allowed him to control the state of his existence. Which he then weaved around him to nullify the damage done to his spine. The duality of chakra demanded reparations for such a godly technique, thus Fugaku's left eye closed forever…

The Uchiha seeing their should be dead kinsmen arise from the ashes began talking in earnest hushed whispers as if Fugaku was a messiah. Naruto from what he could gleam from his Sharingan heard the following;

"I heard the cracks of his back from here, he should be paralysed…" Said a nameless Uchiha.

Another Uchiha interjecting, "If we could replicate that technique then we can cement the Uchiha name through history!"

"Look at his eye! Its shut… Maybe that's a fundamental aspect to the jutsu."

Even Kagami's interest was stoked as he watched with newfound interest at the fight. `To think he awoke the Mangekyō… It's a shame, Fugaku is to prideful. He'd have made a brilliant soldier in the battle that is to come. `

Said Uchiha was expecting to appear at Naruto's blind spot with _**Izanagi**_ , what he didn't expect was to be rooted to the spot. "Why can't I move…" said Fugaku with apprehension at his predicament.

Naruto smirked as pure Raiton (lightning style) chakra coalesced around his right hand. He channelled an even more abundance of chakra to increase the oscillations and cutting power, it was condensed in an incredibly small area and practically thrummed with power. "This is your end fuggy, Izanagi won't be able to save you from me…"

Naruto came at Fugaku fast, intent on cleaving him through with the _**Raikiri**_ (lightning cutter). In his overwhelming desperation, Fugaku sent the last remnants of his chakra to his ocular doujutsu, causing it to brighten, in an instant chakra flared golden yellow around him as his Susano'o coated and stopped the Raikiri short. Or it would have done until the lightning gracing his palms sparked wildly and Naruto's left eye bled freely.

Amaterasu converged around the Susano'o and melted the humanoid chakra construct with ease. The inhibition out of the way opened the path for Naruto to strike with unflinching brutality. His hand ripping through clothes, skin, muscle and bone alike… Fugaku spat out a glob of haemoglobin, before shuddering and turning limp in Naruto's hand. His head loped to the side and thus sparked the end of Uchiha Fugaku…

 **AN:**

 **Well what did you guys think of the fight?**

 **I unveiled one of Naruto's many mangekyō Sharingan techniques. What did you think of it? And if you guys do have any mangekyō abilities, then please either review or PM me, I'd love to incorporate them into the story (I'll also accredit the person for their idea)**

 **Fugaku is dead. What sort of change will this have for the future?**

 **Anyhow! Review! Pwease, with strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Ja ne, Uzunami669**


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto stared at the limp form of his best friend's father. The last embers of lightning dying from his palm leaving behind a gaping hole where his heart used to be. Disgusted Naruto wretched his hand free, causing blood to ejaculate out, staining the training ground crimson red with Fugaku Uchiha's life blood.

Just before his body kissed the ground, a duo of Uchiha appeared before his body and grabbed either side of his arms keeping Fugaku upright. Both bore a striking resemblance towards each other and both had free falling tears cascading down their cheeks. They left as fast as they'd appeared carting away the body that in Naruto's timeline belonged to the clan head of the Uchiha, now late Fugaku Uchiha. The arrogant ninja's life snuffed out with impertinence.

Naruto felt not a single ounce of remorse. In fact, it was the opposite, he relished in his victory knowing full well he'd eradicated his former best friend and supposed brother. There was some trepidation due to the fact that he'd also indivertibly terminated Itachi's existence. Even though he had forsaken clan for village, he was a formidable shinobi. Oh well. Let bygones be bygones.

As Naruto continued his pondering about the future he had just changed, Mikoto prowled towards him, her facial expressions visibly showing her pleasure at the altering of events.

"I'm thoroughly impressed! As expected from your lineage." She surveyed the surrounding desolation his Raikiri had contributed to the training ground. Deep trench marks marring the ground that had practically reconstructed it. "That raiton technique you used, it's at least A-rank. You have got to teach it to me!" She practically jumped him then and there a deep sense of desire permeated from her onyx orbs.

"I was going to gift the technique to the clan anyhow. But I shall of course give it to my bride first and foremost." Naruto said with a wry smirk, his eyes glancing and appraising Mikoto's curvy body. `By kami she's beautiful. `

Mikoto blushed a peachy pink, the brunt of his words sinking in to her. She was incapable of responding to his words however before they were interrupted by Kagami.

"My fellow clansmen, due to the stipulations of a trial by combat, the victor has been announced. It is my honour to announce the victor and new clan heir is Naruto Uchiha!" Said Kagami, proudness emblazoned at Naruto's success.

Naruto gazed upon the remaining Uchiha, and what he saw pleased him to no end. There were varying glimpses of emotion etched on their faces from fear to awe and even undercurrents of respect. He had cemented his position among the Uchiha at the highest pinnacle of clan hierarchy. They systematically bent the knee to him, prideful that they were, even they knew it was futile to directly go against Madara's grandson. Their fealty was assured. Never to be doubted.

"All praise Naruto Uzumaki, may he have long clan reign!"

"All praise Naruto Uzumaki, may he have long clan reign!"

"All praise Naruto Uzumaki, may he have long clan reign!"

The methodical cries of the kneeling Uchiha was music to Naruto's ears as he took great enjoyment at the power he had over them, it was intoxicating. A finger raking over his lean face broke him from his musings, the sexiness that Mikoto exuded prevented him from stopping the ministrations she invoked. Not that he wanted them stopped. Her digits marked every inch of his skin, pulling his face towards hers. "How about we get out of here and you teach me that technique of yours"

Naruto gazed at Mikoto and she stared right back, her eyebrows moving up suggestively. `Is she thinking what I think she's thinking… If so, score! ` He allowed her to take him by the arm and lead him further into the training grounds. The Uchiha proclamations dispersing as they became out of sight and hearing distance.

* * *

Naruto barely concealed his deadpan as Mikoto's expected visage peered up at him. He'd expected a more hands on approach, thinking he might get some, instead she actually wanted to learn the Raikiri…

"I was wondering Naruto-Kun, how about we up the ante?" Said Mikoto, a devious smirk upon her face.

"Up the ante in what way?" He responded wryly.

"If I can perform the raiton technique and manage to shatter that boulder with it" She indicated to a moderately sized rock in the centre of the clearing. "You'll be obligated to spend the remainder of the day confined to my bed."

Naruto smiled openly. "And if you fail to perform the technique and shatter the boulder?"

Her smirk dropped for an instant, as If the thought of performing the raiton technique to dissatisfaction was absurd. "Then you can have your wicked way with me."

"Activate your Sharingan and watch carefully." Naruto weaved through hand signs at a moderate pace, allowing Mikoto to view them. From the Ox hand sign, to the stopping of the Monkey, he generated the lightning chakra and gathered it to his right hand, the sound of chirping birds oozing into Mikoto's eardrums. Once the sound became unbearable and reached its peak, Naruto broke off into a run, his hand thrust into the boulder in the next instance.

Mikoto was awed at the damage inflicted upon the boulder, it was completely decimated by the lightning strike. Seeing Naruto use such a powerful technique caused her loins to moisten. She partially wanted to fail their bet, just so she could ride him. "Your turn." He said cockily.

She steadied herself as she moulded the raiton chakra through her chakra coils, her inability with the technique caused the lightning chakra to arch and disperse slightly, her hand began to smoulder and skin from her fingertips began to peel, the damage wasn't deliberating though so she bypassed the miniscule amount of pain. She like Naruto broke off into a run intent on besmirching the boulder. However, she failed to see Naruto's eyes transition into the purple tint that was his Rinnegan, a light wave of gravity lessened the potency of her chidori and thus Mikoto Uchiha had failed a bet that would change the timeline in abundance…

"Looks like you failed our little gamble." Naruto said cheekily as the dust settled, revealing Mikoto's hand having been prevented in penetrating the boulder. Stopping her short slightly.

"I was sure I was going to get it!" She pouted cutely, drawing Naruto in as he stared at her lips, slightly moistened and deeply enchanting. "I guess you want your prize, Naruto-Sama?" Mikoto gave an overly mocking bow that only made him grin.

"You bet I do!"

 **(Lemon begins here, people below the age limit are prohibited from viewing it, so skip. I know some of you will read it anyway. Perverts.)**

Mikoto only nodded in acquisition as she began to undress. First she removed the standard Konoha flak jacket that was restricting her ample bosom, her black short sleeved shirt was next to go, leaving her naked to his gaze, she like the rest of the Uchiha clan was fair skinned, her breasts stood to attention, the nipples hard as steel.

`I'm going to have a lot of fun with her. ` thought a perverted Naruto.

Mikoto glanced at Naruto as he stripped out of his clothes. His full erect member came to her view. `His cock must be 8 inch tall. `She couldn't help herself, but was mesmerized by the swollen tip and the bulging veins of her clans' men's cock.

Naruto grinned at the dreamy look on Mikoto's face and announced, "We will move to the main dish soon enough. But before that I want to have a little snack for myself."

He put her legs above his shoulder and guided his head in front of her crotch. Without warning he latched his mouth on her pussy and began to discover her inner walls with his tongue. Simultaneously he started to suck so that he could collect every available fluid in her pussy.

Mikoto was not in the slightest prepared for the vicious attack. A deep lustful moan escaped her mouth. Naruto increased his vigour after hearing the pleasure he was giving her. After long minutes of sinful moans and lewd slurping sounds Naruto could feel how her inner walls were clamping down on his tongue. Mikoto grabbed the flesh off his back in a futile effort to regain a minimal amount of composure as she cried out in pleasure, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Lick me! Suck my pussy!"

The great quantities of female ejaculate almost surprised him, but he adapted like the cunning fox he was. He started to gulp down Mikoto's love juice and he loved every drip of it. It got only one disadvantage, his horniness increased tenfold. He used every bit of self-control he could muster to stop himself from ravaging the naked beauty in front of him.

Mikoto, who didn't notice the problems of her fellow clansman, had the time of her life. She panted exhausted and couldn't help but smile and enjoy the aftermath of her fantastic orgasm. She was interrupted as Naruto stood up. His erect member was a mere inch away from her wet swollen pussy. Mikoto couldn't believe her eyes. Naruto's cock started to twitch fiercely.

Then she noticed the naughty grin he was wearing.

"Your love juicy is a first class aphrodisiac," Naruto stated as he slapped his cock on her pussy.

Every time he slapped her pussy with his cock she felt spark moving through her body.

"Now we are moving to the main dish. Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed happily and moved her in the missionary position and placed her legs on his shoulders. Naruto took the time to gaze at his former best friend's mother. They were at the stage of consummation in their relationship of clan heir and clan heiress. They were lovers. A shred of doubt started to wander through his mind. This was not unnoticed by Mikoto. For the first time she took the initiative und put her hands behind his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"You should end what you started Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto," Mikoto smiled at him, "After all your twitching cock is all too eager to taste my pussy. It is slapping my pussy the whole time."

Naruto regained his former resolution and guided the head of his member to the entrance of her pussy. After the tip of his head touched her folds, a spark runs through his body. `Her folds are so hot and wet. I cannot describe this feeling! ` He started to push farther and farther. His cock's head was already swallowed by her pussy's folds. `That tightness! It's like she is sucking me in.` Inch by decadent inch he pushed his hardened member in her wet and soft, yet so tight love canal. His member was fully engulfed by her pussy. He took a deep breath and started to pound her in a merciless fashion. His balls were slapping against her rack. Every deep thrust the tip of his cock bumped against her cervix.

Mikoto's eyes rolled as she let out a series of lewd moans. `He's fucking my womb! What an incredible feeling. That's the first time I felt such pleasure. Now I'm a woman. `

"Koto-chan, you're squeezing me so hard. I will not make it any longer," Naruto moaned intensely.

"Mikoto.. I'm…"

"Yes! Give it to me NOW" She responded in reply.

With a final thrust he pushed his cock as deep as never before. His cock's head bumped against Mikoto's cervix, initiating her orgasm. Abruptly her walls clamped down on his cock, trying vigorously to milk his seed. Her cervix opened its mouth after his final thrust, inviting the imminent squirt of sperm. Mikoto squirted a fountain of female ejaculate against her male partner. As if it was an independent organism, her pussy targeted Naruto's weakest point to maximize the effects of her squirting orgasm. A gushing fountain splattered against his balls, bringing heavenly pleasure to the black haired shinobi, who experienced the beginning of an unparalleled orgasm. The wet stimulation brought by Mikoto's gushing cunt doubled his available amount of sperm. She was elated.

Finally, the steady flow of sperm reached the head of his cock and a last violent twitch announced the imminent shot of sperm. A thick white blob of seed sprayed against her cervix, missing its mouth by a mere quarter inch. The second shot was clumsy thus hitting her cervix on the outer edge. It was the third shot, which defeated her instable defence in a single strike. The third thick blob of sperm flow directly through her cervix mouth, entering her womb unhindered. It exploded like a display of fireworks, thus bringing Mikoto's orgasm to a new level. Her eyes rolled back. She did only feel the warm sensation after aeons of thick sperm were entering her womb. She didn't have the power to cry out in pleasure any more. Her body's only way to express the satisfaction was the spasm of her hips.

Mikoto drifted slowly into unconsciousness. A content smile was seen on her face.

Naruto smiled at the sight of his woman. She looked so peacefully and content. He put her legs from his shoulders and rolled both of them over. Mikoto was lying on top of him. His cock was still sticking in her exhausted pussy. Occasionally his cock would spurt a blob of sperm against her now sealed shut cervix. Naruto created a blanket with his Rinnegan and pulled it over them and started to fall in a deep sleep.

 **AN:**

 **I am still getting messages and PM's about chapter 12 and how much of a "sick freak" I am. Some of the reviews legit made me laugh. You guys are hilarious. 3**

 **Mikoto has joined Naruto and Kushina in their little escapades. Speaking of Kushina, when will Naruto rescue her? (Whenever I decide. :v )**

 **The pairing is still open for interpretation, so who else do you want Naruto to be with? I haven't decided on a set one yet.**

 **I was going to include the aftermath of Hiruzen dying but I wanted to get the chapter out for you guys as soon as, so I'll do that next chapter.**

 **Any questions? Post them in reviews or PM me. I don't bite… Unless you want me too ;)**

 **Pwease review and favourite! With whipped cream and strawberries on top!**

 **Ja ne Uzunami669**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last time:**

" _What… Are… You…" The Hokage said with great strain as he fought against the weight of increased gravity, desperately attempting to stand._

 _"I am Chakra, I am... Death!" Spoke Kaguya, fingers coalesced with Jūken (gentle fist) Chakra, as she stood over the Hokage, intent on smiting him._

 _There was a palpable and drawn out silence as Kaguya inhabiting her host's body struck with deadly precision, cleanly lacerating the Hokage's heart and exploding the very matrix of his chakra, thus signifying the end of the Sandaime Hokage's reign…_

 _Without a backwards glance at the Hokage's fallen body, Kaguya's eye pulsated an eerie red before the air spiralled from outside a single point, swallowing up the thoughtful Uzumaki/Uchiha and newly minted Ōtsutsuki. As she left, the focal point of her space time jutsu closed but not before she left one final surprise for the leaf village. Her dense chakra was let loose upon the Hokage tower, even though her chakra was at the first stages of maturation, it made short work of Hashirama's wood enhanced structure, razing it to the ground without a shred of remorse._

 _The leaf's fire shadow had withered and died…_

As soon as princess Kaguya had left, ninja's of the highest ranks converged on the ruined tower, sensing the sheer potency of chakra being emitted. The most prominent of these shinobi, were members of the highest echelons of Konoha's administration and ninja corps. From Homura Mitokado,Koharu Utatane,Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Orochimaru of the sannin to the prominent clans residing in Konoha.

First on the scene was Kuromaru prized ninken of Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan and partner to Tsume Inuzuka, he gazed down at the prone form of the Sandaime hokage, his left eye conveying his sadness, the other was obscured underneath an eye patch. Where ever he was his partner was sure to follow and there she was a distance away with a plethora of other seasoned ninja.

"He's dead." Barked the wolf look alike, his lone ear twitching as it caught the sobs of the fire shadow's son Sarutobi Asuma.

"Who could have done such a thing?" stated Sakumo Hatake, he was an imposing figure standing at 5'9 inches, his dark eyes surveyed the demolished tower analytically so much so that the deep lines he had running underneath his eyes becoming prominent. He had spiky, silver hair that gleaned an ethereal white in the Konoha sun which was professionally braided and kept in a ponytail ergo preventing it from obscuring his vision.

"The very matrix of his chakra core has been spliced clean; whoever killed Sarutobi did so with pinpoint precision, either a doujutsu aided the unknown assailant or the ninja is proficient with the chakra scalpel technique. Maybe both. "Spoke Hizashi Hyūga emotionlessly, his hands folded and resting on his chest, the veins around his eyes bulging signifying the activation of his byakugan blazing, he was a carbon copy of his older brother Hiashi Hyūga, who happened to be standing beside him.

"Someone managed to catch the sandaime off guard, in his own office as well. There was no clear sign of struggle and other than the brief chakra emission, we wouldn't have known about the slight on our hokage. Whoever did this not only managed to kill hokage-sama but also systematically destroyed the evidence needed to catch the perpetrator" deduced Shikaku Nara.

"My Kikaichū have sampled the chakra of a newborn baby's intermixing with standard privacy fuin's generated for the tower, which directly correlates to the damage inflicted upon Hiruzen's coils. There was no one else in the room" Spoke Shibi Aburame, his Kikaichū buzzing as they orbited his frame. His eyes were obstructed by signature Aburama glasses as they surveyed the surrounding ninja.

"Newborn?" Scoffed an irate Tsunade, her temper close to erupting. "You expect us to believe a gaki killed sensei? Preposterous!" As she spoke, her grass green haori billowed around her frame. Her iconic vice clasped in her hand, rivets of sake dripped from the corners of her mouth due to the sanctioned tempering of her mind.

 _`Could the Uchiha have killed sensei to get to his daughter? No… That can't be right. Sensei wouldn't have been caught off guard like this… Something else is afoot.`_ Thought Jiraiya, for once not ogling Tsunade to the surprise of the surrounding ninja.

"The edo tensei would be ineffectual to revive sensei as without his body having a basin of chakra to support the jutsu, that avenue in identifying the perpetrator is closed to us." Said Orochimaru, his forked tongue gliding across his lips.

"Konoha will be plunged into disarray if news gets out of Hiruzen's death. Not to mention other nations will capitalise on the replacement we set as Hokage and we can't afford to set aside an S-rank, we need someone to henge into Hiruzen and keep everyone fooled. That person's identity would have to `die` in this very tower to make it convincing" Spoke Shikaku his voice sombre.

"I'll do it…"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha was very happy. Why, you may ask?

He was lying beside the sleeping, naked form of Mikoto. His hand rested on the curve of her hip and he was immersed in nature. Fully content.

However his lull of peace would soon shatter…

* * *

The body of an old man sat behind an ornate desk, he was heavily bandaged, with only half of his face showing. The white bandages trailed around the entirety of his right arm which was neatly tucked inside a black cloak. He appeared old and frail, with a cane lying across his lap. Despite his apparent physical injuries, his chakra was sharp and potent. His one single eye betrayed his appearance as a cripple, aged and scarred as the old man was, he was still a warrior at heart.

On the desk was the Hokage's trusty crystal orb designed by Mito Uzumaki for the Shodaime at the height of his powers.

The man channelled some of his chakra inside of it. The chakra melded into the tiny seals painstakingly inscribed on the inside of the orb and activated a corresponding network of thousands of tiny seals throughout Konoha. The seals focused on Naruto's chakra signature, which had been programmed into the database via his forehead protector when he first entered the village. This was one of the villages many SS-rank secrets, and an invaluable spying tool for the Hokage and his entourage.

The picture that slowly bled into the spherical ball surprised and shocked him to his core. For Naruto Uchiha, Uzumaki was right outside his ROOT base.

The door keeping Naruto out gave a creak before it was expelled forward. Hurtling towards the old man with impertinence.

Before the door could so much as meet him, the elder raised two fingers to his lips in a half ram seal and sent a tiny, silent bullet of wind which cleaved the door in half, reducing it to fine powder.

"Where is she…" Spoke Naruto, his sharingan whirling in his stewed anger as he walked inside.

He was rewarded with a slight upturn of the old man's lips. "I have no idea what you're talking about." His calm, smooth tenor belied his apparent old age, for he looked as old as the sandaime and held a note of authority that Naruto immediately associated with high rank.

In a flash of movement, Naruto lunged at him, with speed far beyond the old man's capabilities. A rod appeared in his hand as he streaked across the study in the span of a heartbeat. Deadly intent flashed throughout the room and Danzo's eyes widened momentarily as he read the young Uchiha's eyes. There was no doubt in the elder's eyes. The boy was aiming to kill…

His attack didn't last long and he hadn't even entered halfway through his office.

Kushina was there to meet him, her masked visage suddenly radiated a terrible aura of power. Dark, heavy and oppressive flooded the room, the ornate table began to crack and the orb made a keening noise. The rod met a sword in a deadly embrace. Kushina's emotionless eyes peering into Naruto's sharingan filled orbs….

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the insane delay! I was mapping out the entirety of the story!**

 **There won't be such a long wait for future chapters and henceforth, I shall endeavour to post weekly.**

 **As for the smaller chapter? That was done on purpose, to set the next chapter up (spoilers- it'll be epic in length)**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Who volunteered?**

 **What happened to Kushina?**

 **If anyone guesses right, then they'll be rewarded with the next chapter early!**

 **Review pwease! With sugar and whipped cream on top!**

 **Ja ne, Uzunami 669**


	17. Chapter 17

_Last time:_

" _Where is she…" Spoke Naruto, his sharingan whirling in his stewed anger as he walked inside._

 _He was rewarded with a slight upturn of the old man's lips. "I have no idea what you're talking about." His calm, smooth tenor belied his apparent old age, for he looked as old as the sandaime and held a note of authority that Naruto immediately associated with high rank._

 _In a flash of movement, Naruto lunged at him, with speed far beyond the old man's capabilities. A rod appeared in his hand as he streaked across the study in the span of a heartbeat. Deadly intent flashed throughout the room and Danzo's eyes widened momentarily as he read the young Uchiha's eyes. There was no doubt in the elder's eyes. The boy was aiming to kill…_

 _His attack didn't last long and he hadn't even entered halfway through his office._

 _Kushina was there to meet him, her masked visage suddenly radiated a terrible aura of power. Dark, heavy and oppressive flooded the room, the ornate table began to crack and the orb made a keening noise. The rod met a sword in a deadly embrace. Kushina's emotionless eyes peering into Naruto's sharingan filled orbs…._

Naruto parried her sword with the underside of his rod easily, and kicked her away lightly as if not to hurt the red head.

Unfortunately for Kushina, Naruto had underestimated his vaunted strength, even the light brush his leg had on her abdomen had the effect of slamming her into the wall and through even that.

As soon as Kushina had been dealt with, a sliver of Danzo's chakra made itself known to Naruto.

Within seconds, ROOT ANBU converged on Naruto's position, their blank masks peering at his legs as if to evade the sight of his Sharingan. `The old coot has trained them well` thought Naruto.

There were no wasted movements as they all unsheathed their tantos and pounced.

Naruto smirked, a look that promised bloodshed as the tomoe of his eyes started to spin hypnotically. He stormed into action, the onslaught of tantos being effortlessly dodged, vanishing in a sealless shunshin. A moment later, three ROOT ANBU were eviscerated, they thudded to the ground and moved no more.

As the sounds of metal hitting flesh occurred, Danzo hardly batted an eye. His ROOT were conducting their duty to him. `His form is strong and his stride exceeds my soldiers. Barring the jinchuruki, we're all fodder just barely capable of slowing him down.`

The Uzumaki turned Uchiha gave a sigh of boredom as five ANBU rushed towards him. But to his abilities, they were mere annoyances especially when he was cut short for time. He needed to procure Kushina and get the hell out of the base.

Naruto walked forward, completely disregarding the prone form of dead ROOTS, as he withdrew a sword crafted for him by Kagami's orders. Like his sword, he was also gifted with a long black cloak with the Uchiwa engraved into the very seams of the fabric. The Uchiha clan as a whole had told him that he was the spitting image of his grandfather, Uchiha Madara. He was sure that to Danzo and his lackeys, it seemed as if the leaf's greatest nukenin had returned to life.

Danzo flared his chakra and that was all the notice the ANBU needed. Dozens of them poured out of hiding places and ran towards Naruto, the brief thought of having to battle one man instead of an invading army was ruthlessly crushed from their brains as Danzo's conditioning made itself known.

The enemy shinobi broke mid stride and began to buckle, as they tried and failed to repel the full brunt of Naruto's mighty chakra. A nimbus of chakra played around Naruto's form, brighter than lightning and made him glow in the gloomy room that Danzo called his base of operations.

Naruto quickened his pace from a walk to a run. The amassed ANBU in front of him broke into a run as well, drawing their weapons in a massive dirge of steel. In an instant he had covered the distance between them, as he threw himself into the incoming ninja faster than they could react to.

Multiple swords slashed at him from all directions but he parried each and every one of them, returning deadly blows to all. His speed was phenomenal as his enemies seemed to simply die as his sword rose and fell faster than what they could react. `These are ANBU? Either I've gotten stronger or Danzo's training methods seriously need work`

A barrage of kunai flew towards him and he effortlessly dodged each and every one, allowing his sharingan to guide him in evading the chakra imbued weapons, catching one from midair, he reflected it right back with a trickle of wind chakra to guide its flight path. The exploding note at the end caught the preoccupied enemies attention too late. They died in a blaze of flames. He caught a shinobi who attacked him from behind by his arm, and kicked him back with such force that he collided with three others painfully and smashed all into walls like a ROOT sandwich, their backs broken.

He disappeared once more in a burst of speed, and simply cleaved through the massed shinobi like a hot knife through butter. `This is too easy, Danzo must be setting a trap`

" **Of course it's easy Naruto, you've battled opponents much stronger than these drones."**

`True` thought Naruto as he incapacitated ten shinobi forever by simply disconnecting their spines. He wasn't even trying! He was standing in the centre of all of Danzo's ROOT forces, who were not concerned at all as he countered multiple attacks effortlessly.

 *****KYUUDU SENNIN BREAK*****

Kurama the nine-tailed fox hated the village that had imprisoned her and she hated the container she was forced to reside in. `Curse the wretched Uzumaki.` What Kurama especially hated was being used for the whims of others. Kushina used her for her own whims but what galled Kurama the most was she wasn't even her preferred number one choice. It was always about her accursed fuinjutsu! Her unworthy host had to be bribed into learning how to control her chakra by old coots such as the sandaime.

When Kushina ever did try to channel her chakra, she never made it easy for her. She had to fight against her will each and every time as she channelled rage and hate through their psychic link tethering their chakra together thanks to Mito Uzumaki. However, Mito in a fit of cunning had created a seal that would prevent the corrosive properties of Kurama's chakra influencing Kushina's psych. Giving her access to her chakra without any of the drawbacks.

A seal that was now broken by the manipulations of a old man and his entourage…

However, as much as Kurama hated Kushina, Mito, the village and the Shodaime hokage, those all paled in comparison to the ultimate violation! Because even when her chakra was being forcibly taken from her. Even when forced to submit to Mokuton. Even when trapped to a rock with her tails pierced by chains her mind was still her own. It was free to think, to plot, to hate and reminisce.

One accursed man had stolen that free will, subjugated her mind under those abominable eyes. Madara Uchiha. That was the one entity Kurama hated above all others. And now that foul presence had returned again. Kurama saw red and flared her power, she would break free of her useless container and rip the bastard who dared control her to shreds!

Her bulk slammed into the cage holding the corrupted seal. It held, but wouldn't for repeated uses. Kurama flooded her host with chakra and slammed into the cage once more. Noticeable spider like cracks began to form on the interior of the prison. One last slam broke apart the seal and destroyed the conditioning that was inflicted upon Kushina.

She was finally free… Vengeance against Madara was so close, she could almost taste his blood on her fangs as they pierced his flesh...

 *****KYUUDU SENNIN BREAK*****

Naruto stared disappointedly as more ROOT ANBU continued to swarm him. "I think I've played around enough."

Danzo from his still sitting position had the foresight to summon a battalion of ROOT ANBU to shield him from Naruto's sight. His quick thinking saved his life but damned the battalions…

Naruto's mangekyo sharingan shone red as he intoned loudly for all to hear his cry.

" _AMATERASU"_

Black fire the colour of night exploded from Naruto's position in raging torrents, causing the ROOT ANBU to cry out even though they were conditioned. The heavenly flames could not be denied, not by the pitiful jutsu humans could create and especially not by forces of nature. The ANBU were disintegrated and their ashes scattered.

Naruto continued to hurl waves upon waves of _amaterasu_ in all directions. The walls of the base turned to slag as they melted from the intense heat generated by the hellfire and Danzo yelled as the black flames buried him.

The black flames dispersed as Naruto reverted his mangekyo back to the three tomoe sharingan. And prodded Danzo with his sandals. The terribly burnt visage of Danzo stared up at him, his lone eye gazing hatefully and the putrid smell of burnt bandages permeated the air.

"Where. Is. Kushina!" With each intonation, Naruto drove his foot to Danzo's ribs causing him to groan in pain and spit hemoglobin.

As if to answer his call, there she was. All red hair and violet eyes, exactly like he remembered her. Only, a shroud of chakra surrounded her and she radiated killing intent in droves. All aimed directly at him!

Kushina's chakra network was rebelling against her. The seething mass of hatred that welled from Kurama meant that any type of ninjutsu or controlled movement was impossible for her. She was completely reliant on the Kyuubi's chakra for movement.

Kushina's eyes became a fiery red unlike her playful violet. Six tails sprouted from her lower spinal region as a skeleton shell was formed on her back.

"MADARA!"

The kyuubi controlling Kushina roared and charged Naruto. Intent on smiting him.

As Naruto stood over Danzo, settling on ending him, thick chakra fell on both warriors, smothering them both with a wave of killing intent.

`That was not Kushina's voice… What is going on` Thought Naruto in bewilderment.

The transformed Kushina blazed forward and slammed into Naruto, who had managed to activate his susanoo ribcage to save his life in time. Chunks of the golden ribcage were torn away as Kushina slashed with her claws, ripping further into it. The Kyuubi didn't attack with a shred of strategy, just pure unrestricted bloodlust.

Naruto was sent flying away from Danzo as he slammed into the wall with deliberating force, seeing stars.

Another tail sprang free as the kyuubi laced chakra continued to pound into Naruto's susanoo ribcage. Naruto didn't dare add any more chakra to his susanoo and increase its maturation otherwise Konoha would interfere.

Naruto was now on one knee as his susanoo ribcage began to flutter and his eyes beginning to bleed. The strain starting to become unbearable. It felt as if every nerve he had was doused in flames. `Enough of this!` Thought the Uchiha.

Naruto looked into the slitted red eyes of the kyuubi as he weaved a genjutsu skillfully, catching Kushina off guard and inhibiting her movements soundly.

He found himself standing inside Kushina's mindscape glaring upwardly into the leering eyes of the kyuubi, who was restrained behind a cage containing a seal of unique design.

" **MADARA! COME CLOSER SO I CAN RIP THOSE EYES OUT AND FEED THEM TOO YOU!"**

"There seems to be some sort of mistake. I am not Madara but his descendant." Spoke Naruto.

" **THAT BASTARD MANAGED TO REPRODUCE? IF YOU'RE ANYTHING LIKE HIM, THEN YOU DESERVE TO DIE AS WELL!" Roared the irate Kurama.**

"I don't have the same ideologies as my grandfather. I don't believe the bijuu to be weapons used for destruction but sentient beings capable of cognition. If I could have my way, I'd allow the bijuu to remain unimpeded, without having the need to worry about being sealed" Spoke Naruto passionately.

" **EMPTY WORDS"**

"I'll prove it to you, Kurama."

" **How do you know my na-"**

And with that, Naruto broke the connection, returning Kushina and himself back to reality. Kushina's dalliance with the fox's corrosive chakra however had the effect of destroying her clothing, leaving her bare. Which had an adverse effect on Naruto's lower region.

Tears fell from Kushina's eyes as they cascaded down her cheeks, she ran to Naruto and gripped him hard, shaking in sadness.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if to shield her from the pain she was feeling. Her head rested on the crook of his neck. "Kushina-chan, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Kushina just sobbed harder as she spoke. All Naruto could make out was;

"They took her."

`Who was "her?"`

 **AN:**

 **And that's that. Naruto has managed to rescue Kushina from the clutches of Danzo. (He managed to slip away. (He always does, but fear not! He will get what's coming to him)**

 **Flashbacks of how Kushina was taken shall be foretold in the coming chapters.**

 **Naruto's about to find out about his daughter… DUN, DUN, DUN!**

 **Review, Review, Review! Pwease? With sugar and whipped cream on top!**

 **Ja ne Uzunami 669**


	18. Chapter 18

_Last time:_

 _Tears fell from Kushina's eyes as they cascaded down her cheeks, she ran to Naruto and gripped him hard, shaking in sadness._

 _Naruto wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if to shield her from the pain she was feeling. Her head rested on the crook of his neck. "Kushina-chan, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"_

 _Kushina just sobbed harder as she spoke. All Naruto could make out was;_

 _"They took her."_

 _`Who was "her?"`_

Naruto tightened his hold on the crying red head as she continued to convulse in his arms.

"Kushina-chan, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Said Naruto.

"That night you and I copulated, the sandaime came for me." Here Kushina flinched and nuzzled further into Naruto. "He took me. All I remember was a seal array and then darkness. When I came to, I woke up and the Kyuubi-"

"Kurama. Call her Kurama." Interrupted Naruto.

"Kurama, told me that my mindscape was folding in on itself and it would be the last time we talked unless the parasitic seal was removed. I felt pain in my abdomen which Kurama told me was attributed to our baby being forcibly taken."

Naruto was in shock, he'd just been given news that would scare any father. His child had been taken by the very people who'd made his life hell. Cracks began to appear throughout Danzo's base as the whole foundations shook. "Our child…? How did this happen?" Naruto emanated chakra in droves, it saturated the air, changing the whole area with his potent chakra.

Kushina shook her head to convey her unknowingness in providing an answer. "Kurama did tell me it was a female, other then that the connection was suppressed."

Naruto still clutching Kushina disregarded his control completely as his Sharingan spiked, the tomoe rotating angrily. He pressed his forehead to Kushina's in a tender embrace. "I'll bring her back. I promise hime. Konoha will pay for what they have done. I give you my word!"

 *****Kyuudu Sennin break*****

"Look, you idiot… I am trying to tell you something important. Your dear child is not what she seems to be, you must be careful!" whispered the Juubi in Naruto's mind. Naruto was travelling through Konoha, after he'd dismissed Kushina to get some rest. He needed to see Kagami. As he breezed through the populace of Konoha the Juubi kept on badgering him about his daughter's supposed duplicity.

"That spike of chakra I felt was not normal Naruto! Something sinister is afoot." the juubi said as it receded back into Naruto's mindscape.

`That burst of chakra I felt...Could it have been my daughter?` thought Naruto, reminiscing about the time he had felt a potent chakra. His train of thought dissipating as he reached his chosen destination. He reached the Uchiha clan destination, the guards nodding their heads at him in respect, he pushed passed them without hesitation. He needed to reach Kagami. It was of fundamental importance.

He knocked on the door. His fist coming into contact with the seal enforced door. It opened with a flourish no sooner after he'd knocked. He was after all keyed into the seals matrix.

There sitting on a cushion, in the seiza position was Kagami Uchiha. His Sharingan activated in its initial stage as its critical gaze peered at Naruto.

"What seems to be so urgent that you decided to return Naruto-kun?" said Kagami.

"I need you to create a task force that's based outside of Konoha. I need to look for someone important without having to worry about the hokage and his entourage." Naruto said, the way he said hokage with distaste had Kagami raise an eyebrow.

"You don't have to worry about Sarutobi. He's dead. Someone killed him and destroyed the hokage tower completely."

`Why do I get the feeling this is related to my daughter? Sarutobi takes Kushina, rips my daughter out of her belly and then dies? Too coincidental` thought Naruto. "How did the "god of shinobi" die?"

"That's classified. I was only able to get the bare minimum information about him dying. The information is not available to civilians, only to clan heads and heirs. Apparently, the Yondaime is Murakumo Kurama, a skilled genjutsu user and leader of the main branch of the Kurama clan. He'll use a genjutsu henge to appear as the sandaime and fool the populace that he's alive without konoha having to bear the brunt of its enemies ire."

Naruto had no love for Konoha. He hated it deeply but at his current attainment he knew he wasn't strong enough to deal with the entirety of its forces by his lonesome. He might have the sharingan and its variations and the rinnegan along with being the jinchuriki of the legendary juubi the originator of the bijuu, but he wasn't versed in actually using them. Deception was a ninja's true weapon. Shadows were their armor. Too used to was he with relying on his ocular powers that he'd turned lax. He'd lost his daughter and was having to pick up the pieces now. Well he had enough.

He could feel the eyes of Kagami on him. He was watching, always watching with the sight his Sharingan provided. But it wasn't with frailty that Naruto's hand was trembling in.

It was rage.

Kagami stumbled from his seiza position as the Uzumaki turned Uchiha's killing intent flared to a level that Kagami hadn't seen even since Naruto's fight with Fugaku.

"I'm leaving this infernal village..." His voice was iron but it conveyed his intent.

 *****Kyuudu sennin break*****

Footsteps.

The patter of feet brushed against the underside of the curb. Cold unadulterated rain masking the steps without exemption. She shivered. She was without a doubt scared. Being here caused her pain. No… It was worse than that. She was terrified. She was here for closure. To put her demons to rest. Half of her thought, she was without a doubt a coward. The other half wanted her to hightail it out of there. She made her decision. The door opened with a flourish and she entered. Her steps shaking with each movement.

 *****Kyuudu sennin break*****

The burial of the Sandaime hokage was an occasion as solemn as Danzo had ever attended. No expression, not even a sliver of sadness escaped his face as he watched his rival to the hokage seat be lowered carefully into his grave, accompanied by tears of sadness of Hiruzen Sarutobi's last surviving heir- Asuma Sarutobi. No one else was invited to the funeral for it to be made authentic, only he and his old student were here. As the headstone was ejected with Hiruzen's name on it, Danzo reflected quietly to himself. `This is clearly the work of that monstrous Uchiha… I need to neutralise him. Even the kyuubi failed at dealing with him, so I'll need to get stronger.`

And Danzo Shimura knew exactly how to become strong.

 *****Kyuudu sennin break*****

It had been ridiculously easy for Han to sneak into the land of fire and evade its border guards, despite the high state of alarm they were in due to the war. His mission was sanctioned by the tsuchikage and was very simple. Find Uchiha Naruto and end him. Tensions between villages were extremely high at this point, with pressure mounting for neutral nations to choose their sides. Han slightly adjusted his crimson armor, steam billowing around him but not being seen by any Konoha ninja.

He stopped in front of the outer region of Konoha's fuinjutsu barrier. Being a jinchuriki provided him with certain perks, such as viewing the transparent, chakra dome barring him entry, using shape manipulation he funnelled chakra through the pores of his tenketsu points and pushed. Han smirked as he walked inside without being impeded now.

 *****Kyuudu sennin break*****

Deep underneath the hokage stone faces, far from any inhabited area or civilian bunker lay a labyrinthine structure carved with almost scientific precision. It was void of people for the most part, but for the singular pair of footsteps echoing off the cold walls. Orochimaru licked his teeth in perverse joy as his slitted eyes gazed upon the prone form of the Shodaime hokage.

"Orochimaru." Danzo announced, pushing his way past the partially closed door into the snake Sannin's private laboratory. "I require your assistance." he spoke in his smooth tenor.

The long black haired man smirked in sinister fashion as he gestured to the metal table containing a very much dead but preserved body of Hashirama Senju.

"I believe I can help Danzo…"

 **AN:**

 **Sorry guys for the short chapter, the next one has a Kaguya reveal and a couple of fights, I went slightly overboard with it and it's reached 100753 words! :v I'll post it in a few days so bare with me.**

 **What do you guys think of the chapter? Any questions? Ask in the reviews!**

 **Please review! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Ja ne Uzunami 669**


	19. Chapter 19

_Last time:_

 _Kagami stumbled from his seiza position as the Uzumaki turned Uchiha's killing intent flared to a level that Kagami hadn't seen even since Naruto's fight with Fugaku._

 _"I'm leaving this infernal village..." His voice was iron but it conveyed his intent._

Kagami could only nod. Disheartened at the news but not wanting to directly contest the angry Uzumaki turned Uchiha.

"I take it you want to take Mikoto with you as well?"

"And Kushina. There's no way I'm letting her stay here in this cesspool. Mark my words Kagami-san. I will be back."

"Konoha would never willingly relinquish the Kyuubi nor her Jinchūriki! They'll be hunting you as soon as her chakra leaves the fuin barrier."

"Let them _come! I'll end every one of them."_ In conjunction to Naruto's words, his formidable chakra was roused, causing cracks to spread across the already damaged room."

 *****Kyuudu Sennin break*****

 **Mizu no Kuni**

Meanwhile, on a small island about fifteen miles to the south of Kirigakure two shinobi had just arrived in a spiral of air. The singularity closing behind them.

One of the shinobi was the progenitor of chakra itself. Her name was Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Only she wasn't. Her actual body had been sealed away by her two sons hence she was inhabiting her transmigrant's body. Her hair was a mane of jet-black ringlets that fell to the small of her back, and atop her brow was a closed third eye. Barely detracting from her beauty, only enhancing it beyond conceivable thought. She was a little thing. Standing only at 5'2. Her eyes were molten gold with flecks of violet submerged within their depths. She had a women's body, lush and roundly curved.

Only Kaguya was using the Mangekyō Sharingan aspect of her eyes. Behind her following obediently was an old man with an eye patch over one eye, veins bulging around it. He had been on a mission before Kaguya had ensnared him for her own whims.

"This is the island?" Kaguya asked.

"Hai, Kaguya-sama." Ao replied in a slightly glazed voice. Kaguya smirked as her Mangekyō spun lazily.

"Lead the way." Ao nodded and walked forward.

The black-haired woman smirked to herself. Hagoromo thought he was so smart. He had scattered her essence and chakra throughout the elemental nations leaving her with nothing, before sending her original body into the moon. She was here to reclaim it. Along with the Bijū. She had plans after all. And she would see them come to fruition. She couldn't do it alone though. She had attempted that before only to fail spectacularly. Contingences needed to be implemented. People like this Ao sure were useful. The Byakugan was one of the three great dōjutsu after all.

It only took less than a minute before Ao stopped in front of a very large tree. "This is the entrance, Kaguya-sama." He announced as he performed a few hand seals and thrust his right palm into the trunk as it was covered in blue chakra.

The large tree then began to be covered in glowing fuinjutsu which spread from the point Ao hit. Kaguya's eyes decoded the complex array and knew immediately it was written by an Ōtsutsuki. It was a Prison Seal.

The Space-Time Containment Array was something so complex not even Jiraiya or Minato could replicate it and only an Ōtsutsuki Seal master or Seal mistress would be capable of discerning from the family scrolls. Such a sealing art was incredible precise and time-consuming, but it would last at least a millennium, perhaps longer. Perfect for keeping her chakra from her.

The theory behind the seal was relatively simple- compared to actually etching the seal, at least. Basically, it was a massive version of a Stasis Containment Seal which locked something in a moment of time until it was unsealed. Such a seal would only work on non-living entities, however, as the time the storage pocket dimension lasted decreased exponentially as the mass of what was stored increased. Food was the suggested use, or even heads of bounties. In such cases, the pocket dimension would remain stable for weeks, possibly months if the one who created the seal was particularly skilled.

If one were to place a living adult inside... the dimension the seal was connected to would crumble and destabilise within seconds. Whoever was inside would be caught in an explosion of energy and be shot out of the pocket dimension with enough force to break bones and possibly prove fatal.

The solution to such a problem was in fact a simple one. Just expand the seal. In the case of her dense chakra, the seal had to be expanded. A lot.

Too bad expanding a seal is not so simple. To expand a seal, you actually must connect it to other seals with addition seals. All while preventing the original functions of the first seal from unravelling, becoming corrupted or just plain changing to something else altogether.

On such example, would be to connect a simple Storage Seal to another Storage Seal by way of one of the five basic elemental kanji seal connectors. There are many kanji that can be used to connect two existing seals together and the five elemental natures are some of the most basic ones.

Should one of them be used, water for instance, then a Simple Storage Seal would become a Water Elemental Storage Seal that draws in any water-natured chakra and natural water it comes into contact with, filling a pocket dimension created specifically made for such an element that is double the size of a normal pocket dimension and can last indefinitely since it has a specific purpose.

Even so, the nature of the two original seals inherently changes since now the two individual pocket dimensions can no longer carry anything but water molecules.

This seal though... its complexity was apparent and only someone of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo's level or higher, that is to say either a Level 9 Master of Sealing or a Level 10 Grandmaster of Sealing, would be capable of writing this. Kaguya having used her sons Ninshū against him, had managed to learn all about fuinjutsu, thanks to the sage's daughter.

The array on the tree looked to be made of thousands of seals and connectors though... restrictions seals, barrier seals, stasis seals, storage seals, space-time seals, suppressant seals, chakra connectors, elemental nature connectors, number connectors, size connectors, expansion and constriction connectors, and many more of both. It was a true work of art.

As the seal array completely showed, the entire tree itself began to hold a light-blue aura around it, almost like a chakra halo. The halo began to shrink and condense, becoming darker as the top reached for the ground below.

As the blue glow reached six feet from the ground, the width of the glow began to shrink and move towards the centre of the tree, just in front of Kaguya and Ao. It took the silhouette of a woman.

"Kai!" Ao shouted while holding a ram seal. The figure then began to take physical form.

Her waist-length, snow white hair materialised first in a braided ponytail filled with bone-white senbon made of actual bone that actually held it together and an ivory ring was in the lowermost braid of her hair. Her pale face then showed, two red dots on her forehead, full, red lips twisting into a smirk as silver eyes opened and regarded those before her. Her perfectly white teeth were serrated like the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

Then her body itself became physical. A muscular, hourglass figure with breasts of high C-cup, pale flesh and clothed in a battle kimono that accentuated her features. Each nail was six inches long, sharp and painted a glossy black that seemed to shine in the afternoon light.

After her basic flesh materialised, so did the bony structures this woman always wore on herself. An all-white mask with an eight-inch curved horn covered the left side of her face. Each of her shoulders grew foot-long spikes with six under those on her back, three to each side. The elbows of either arm grew three-inch long spines which curved slightly. From the wrist up, bony plates grew over either hand with spikes one inch long on each knuckle of her eight fingers.

Armoured plates then grew over her torso in segments, each one placed under the one before it. Her legs also grew plated bone armour and the knees had six inch spikes that curved upwards. Every inch of bone armour was also studded with slight bumps that would serve to literally rip flesh and bruise bones, even crack diamond.

Kaguya stared at one of the forms her chakra took without her being there to sustain it. Potent chakra like hers had the tendency to take characteristics such as Kekkai Genkai and mould it into living, breathing entities capable of cognitive thought. She could assimilate the chakra back into her body, or she could allow it to live and make a team of her separated chakra in order to conduct the moon eye plan.

She made her choice.

"How would you like to come with me and kill lots of people?" Kaguya asked, inciting a sharp-toothed grin from the white-haired Kaguya.

"I would love to, Kaguya-sama."

"Then I need you. I've been in a coma for thousands of years, you know. All thanks to Hamura and Hagoromo. I woke up and found out that he had freely distributed my chakra among these apes... The Bijū freely given like gifts by my godsons. Our legacy forgotten. I want to find out where the rest of my chakra is, and reclaim every last drop."

"I assume you will be getting the others as well?"

"Yes. We shall create a team to work in tangent with each other. These pitiful apes will tremble under the might of the Ōtsutsuki…" The white haired Kaguya grinned before noticing Ao.

"Why is he here?"

"He's under my genjutsu. His Byakugan could be useful. Also..." Kaguya held out a hand and in a black swirl, Hiramekarei materialized before she tossed it to the white-haired female. "I pilfered this sword from him. He was delivering it to the leader of this village. I have no need of it. So, use it. They come in a set of seven. If any more are found, by all means take them."

The white haired female grinned and the spines on her back and shoulders curved to create a cage before she placed Hiramekarei within it. "Thank you Kaguya-sama. I shall find all seven swords and use them in benefit of our plan!"

Kaguya nodded. "We must be off now though. My other chakra pieces are waiting!"

"Last I felt it Kaguya-sama, it was somewhere in Kaze no Kuni." The white-haired female said. "With little plant and animals there, she can't gather any Nature chakra and so her bloodline isn't able to activate itself. Without you, me or any of your other chakra pieces no one was powerful enough to keep her bloodlust from activating."

Kaguya nodded. "We'll need a sensor to find her then... and I think I know just the person in Kumogakure to help us. From Ao's memories, there's a boy whose chakra is most suited for the task of finding things. His name is Darui."

The white haired women whistled lowly. "Darui, the Rēzāō (Laser King) and Kurorai no Kami (Black Lightning God)?" Said the chakra apparition as she used the joint memories provided by being seamlessly linked with Kaguya.

"The very one." Kaguya asserted even as a grin covered her face. "And with both Kumo's top sensor-type and Kiri's, no way can she not be found."

"Then to Kumogakure it is!" The white-haired women exclaimed and the trio of killers disappeared in bursts of speed. Soon Kaguya would reunite with her the rest of her chakra… no one would keep them apart. And she would complete her plan!

And if they did try and prevent her plans from coming to fruition, if they did... may Kami have mercy on their soul. The progenitor of chakra sure wouldn't…..

 **AN:**

 **I had written 10000+ something words but the format messed up and I wanted to put a chapter out for you guys. The rest of the chapter will be released either tomorrow or Sunday. All 8000+ of it!**

 **We have finally been introduced to Kaguya! What do you think? Any questions? Review them!**

 **Pwease review! Favourite! Follow! It makes me soooo happy! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Ja ne Uzunami 669.**


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto trudged the path out of Konoha with haste, beside him were his companions, Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina.

It wasn't easy leaving the village, not when he desperately wanted to see it burn and some of its occupants flayed. Only his lack of strength and small number of allies stayed his hand. He needed more of a stepping stone in this time line, and he was going to get it.

"Naruto-Kun, where are we off to?" Said Mikoto, she was dressed in a ANBU uniform with a katana strapped to her back and a Dragon mask over her face.

"Uzushiogakure no Sato." Was his reply. ` _I'll need to tell them both about my travel from the future. Less secrets equivalate to more trust. And if I can't trust these two, then I won't be able to trust anyone. `_

"Naruto-Kun… I sense someone up ahead of us. High amounts of chakra, Bijuu level in fact. Kurama says its Gobi." Said Kushina also dressed in ANBU attire with a katana strapped to her back only instead of a Dragon mask on her face, she had a Kitsune one.

Before Naruto could respond a flicker of movement in his peripherals brutally derailed his words, shattering his thoughts of procuring people to follow his commands. Naruto frowned, his gaze shifted from Kushina to Mikoto, before sliding across the clearing analytically.

There!

Lingering just beyond the shadows of a looming tree was a shadow. But not just any shadow. A human crouched low and towards the brush, obviously intent on remaining concealed.

Naruto gave no outward sign that anything was wrong, he merely kept his gaze firmly trained on Kushina before dancing to Mikoto discreetly, all the while he strained his chakra senses gifted to him by the juubi to the max, what he sensed made him even more aware of their soon to be attacker invisible in front of them. It was only when Naruto sent chakra to his eyes and activated his Sharingan and caught the light of the hitiate of the hidden man that he permitted a sigh from escaping his lips.

"Naruto?" Mikoto said his name as her Sharingan activated in conjunction to his, honing in on the hidden man's location.

Steam began to billow from his location as all pretence of concealment were shattered. He was an extremely tall man, his frame oozing strength and vitality as the sheer weight of his chakra saturated the clearing. He was heavily armoured, clad in red tiles that spanned his entire frame. Behind him on his back was a furnace which was emitting steam in droves. His light brown eyes assessed them before he glided down from the tree so he was in front of them a respectable distance away.

"Uchiha Naruto. By order of the Tsuchikage, I must ask you to surrender yourself to me." Said the man, his deep voice just being heard over his armour that covered his face.

Naruto's eyes widened as he caught the chakra leaking from the man. "Mikoto, Kushina! Shield yourselves, the very air is acidic!"

As soon as he finished speaking, he saw Mikoto's Sharingan twist and turn, morphing into the shape of an obsidian five-armed Fūma Shuriken set in a blood-red background. A bleached white Susano'o covered her form from head to toe, skeleton at first before she fed more chakra to it, causing it to gain a sinew of flesh and muscle. Its protective embrace shielding her from Han's boil release's corrosive properties, although her Susano'o didn't remain unharmed, it began to melt and deform.

Meanwhile Kushina was enshrouded in frothing malice. A red haze draped over Kushina's vision as her eyes became slitted. The Kyubbi's chakra protected her from the brunt of Han's jutsu as it moulded over her body like a second skin. She felt the hateful chakra roiling around her, twitching in anticipation of slaughter to be had.

Naruto merely used the Rinnegan and drained the residual boil release chakra in the air from reaching him. He then sent that chakra to his left hand, where in conjunction he formed a Rasengan. He intermixed the two together to create a new breed of Rasengan.

 ** _"Chō-Fūtton Rasenshuriken!"_** Naruto said darkly as the orb of destruction in his hand made a whistling noise, ready to be thrown and smite his enemies. He arched his hand back and lobbed it with all his might, his aim true as it careened through the air homing in on Han's position.

BOOM!

The resulting effect was outstanding. The force of the Rasenshuriken completely disintegrated trees and a massive depression a crater wide was formed where Han had stood across them from the clearing.

"You beat him?" Said Mikoto her Mangekyō Sharingan moved around her eyes as she attempted to figure out if they had won or not.

"He hasn't." It was Han, unruffled and unhurt as he crouched dead centre in their triangle formation. Of Naruto leading and Mikoto and Kushina making up the rear. One of his hands touched Kushina's corrosive chakra cloak whilst his foot smashed against Mikoto's weakened chakra construct.

 ** _"Funsuiken"_** Han increased his chakra temperature to boiling levels as he used that to seamlessly augment his punch sending Kushina flying.

 ** _"Fungōkyaku"_** He also increased the chakra temperature around his leg as well, rapidly increasing its ramming capabilities. As soon as his foot connected to the Susano'o it destroyed it quite thoroughly as it cracked in large margins causing Mikoto to skid away, out of sight.

Now because Naruto was in front of him and Han's back was to him, he manipulated the steam furnace behind his _Jōki no Yoroi_ and sent a plethora of hot vapour to create a cloud of obstruction. Thereby preventing Naruto's Rinnegan to penetrate it.

 ** _"Shinra Tensei"_** Naruto's Rinnegan glowed a dark purple as he blew the steam away only to see that Han had disappeared as well.

His senses screamed danger and he only just had the foresight to duck a blow that if had struck him, would have taken his head off.

"Why are you doing this?" Said Naruto as he fought hand to hand with the giant man, his hands starting to blister due to the sheer heat emanating from the close proximity he shared with the man.

 _" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_ Mikoto came out of nowhere, as she breathed in quite deeply before launching an enormous fireball at the masked Iwa nin who Naruto held him in place there as the fireball approached before jumping away from harm. His hand burning due to the potent steam.

Han held the snake handsign which was synonymous for Doton ninjutsu and changed the composition of earth he spat from his mouth to protect him from the fire sent at him by Mikoto. He palmed the newly created earth that was as hardened as metal before sending it at them both.

Chains coalesced together to create a uniformed front as they coiled around the airborne earth wall and tightened against it, causing it to explode in a debris of earthen chunks that rained down from the heavens. Kushina landed beside Naruto and Mikoto as they stared down Han.

Kushina weaved through hand signs at a fast pace and intoned loudly _"_ ** _Raiton: Jibashi"_** **she slammed her palms on the** ground as an electric wave burst forth from her position. Only it wasn't the normal blue that denoted it as a lightning technique. It was crimson red. The intermixed chakra of the enhanced kyuubi technique shocked Han as his skin blistered and the smell of singed hair wafted into their noses.

Only it was a clone, droplets of mud cascaded down where Han had stood as he substituted himself.

 _" **Meisaigakure no jutsu"**_ Han disappeared from existence but in fact made himself invisible to the naked eye. He had practised this jutsu with Ōnoki who had learnt it from Mū an amazing sensor. This caused Han's skill with the jutsu to rival that of Mū, the second Tsuchikage. Where he was utterly invisible except for the extremely small air current distortion that would happen.

Mikoto's left mangekyō Sharingan began to spin rapidly. "I'll find him Naruto. **_Raijin!"_** From the mangekyō Sharingan which suddenly began to bleed, a large stream of golden-white lightning shot out and sped towards the invisible Han at the speed of light. Han's eyes widened considerably as he was shocked by the divine lightning, the speed at which Mikoto's technique was cast prevented any sort of substitution to occur, thus it was the real Iwa nin and not a clone.

Kushina then sprung chakra chains from the undercurrent of her feet, they snaked around Han's waist and prevented him from mounting an iota of a defence as his chakra as well as his Biju's was suppressed.

Han glared at the trio who simply smiled down at him. It was then that Han took a step back, noticing his Sharingan. (He had reverted it from his Rinnegan to his Sharingan)

"You really are an Uchiha?"

"Wrong. I'm an Uzumaki. And so much more powerful than an Uchiha." As the Iwa assassin watched, the three tomoe began rapidly spinning until his red eyes had a black spiral starting from the pupil that encompassed his entire iris. (Imagine the elder son of the Rikudō Sennin's eyes, the Uchiha ancestor)

Han struggled against the bonds that restricted him as Naruto grinned down at him, and spoke one word. _**"Inari."**_ _The Gobi Jinchūriki_ suddenly froze in place, as an ethereal fox of purple energy wrapping its tail around his frame and he could nothing. It was a powerful genjutsu of the EMS. Naruto was actually using the Final Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan presently. It was what happened when he used all five of his Mangekyō (Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, Madara, and Izuna) at once.

Naruto calmly walked up to the immobile _Gobi Jinchūriki_ and placed a hand on his forehead. _**"Ningendō."**_ Naruto pulled out and absorbed not only Han's but also the Gobi's soul.

When he turned around after deactivating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the black-haired teen saw a grinning Kushina and a contemplating Mikoto.

"How did you do that Naruto? We've been trying to kill him for ages and you just touched him and he died!" Said Mikoto analysing him with mangekyō Sharingan.

"Mikoto-chan, I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve." He walked closer towards them both and saw the slight glare in the ravenette's eyes, and Naruto grinned. "Although… I don't mind sharing secrets with my family. _Uchiha_ Mikoto." The black-haired teen took a step back "After all, what kind of clan head of the Uchiha would I be otherwise?

He grabbed both Kushina and Mikoto by their waists as a vortex sucked them up in a singularity.

 *****Break*****

Mikoto and Kushina looked around to see an ostensibly endless void that spanned far into the distance, the location they had been warped to seemed to be composed from an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular prisms, which they were both standing on.

Another singularity appeared ejecting out a smirking Uzumaki turned Uchiha Naruto.

"Um… Naruto-kun… What is this place?" Said Kushina.

Naruto turned to face them and smiled warmly. "This here girls is my pocket dimension. We are all alone, away from prying eyes which is useful for what I have planned."

"And what is that?" Said Mikoto.

"I'm going to finally start my Paths." Naruto activated his Rinnegan as he spoke, his hands weaving through signs.

"Paths? What does that mean?"

"It allows me to control and use bodies in relation to how many paths my Rinnegan can access, I have complete and utter dominance over seven out of nine aspects that my eyes can afford me. They're Tendō, Shuradō, Ningendō, Chikushōdō, Gakidō, Jigokudō and Gedō. The other two paths need to be further developed. I can also bestow anyone of my paths through chakra receivers to dead shinobi."

Kushina and Mikoto stared flabbergasted at the sheer wealth of power one man possessed. That man who was more god then human finished his hand sign movement, clasping his hands together, he intoned _**"Onmyouton: Banbutsu Sōzō!"**_ _(Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things)_ In a flash of light, Han's body came out of nothingness on the floor and Naruto had his hand glowed white as he continued, placing it on Han's head. _**"Ningendō: Saisai!"**_ _(Human Path: Rebirth)_ Yagura's entire body radiated white light and then he moved.

Before he could do anything, Naruto signalled Kushina, who placed her palms to the ground, causing chains to wrap Han tightly to the floor. He opened his eyes finally and looked around. "Where am I?" He spotted Naruto, Kyuudou Rinnegan in his eyes, and asked "I thought I was dead?"

Naruto smiled. "You were. But I recreated your body and gave you your soul back. Without the Gobi. So now you have a choice, Han-san. I can let you go, and you become a missing-nin once someone finds out you are still alive, or you work for me as one of my Paths. I can give you one of the abilities of my Rinnegan, and all you have to do is become one of my new agents."

"I'll die if I don't accept, won't I?" Naruto shrugged.

"No idea. I can let you go free, or I can have you as my agent, and you'll be able to get revenge on Iwa for giving you a mission you had no hope of claiming victory on." At that point, Han smiled.

"I'm in." Naruto nodded and made some small chakra rods.

"I'll give you the abilities of my Perception Path, the Kandōu. It will allow you to see into the future, only briefly at first, increase your senses, plus your chakra sensory abilities, allow you a sixth sense of seeing any residual chakra or spirits and lastly… you can never be put under a genjutsu again." Han grinned at that.

Even through the pain he felt as Naruto pierced his face with chakra rods, he never lost his smile…

 *****Break*****

Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto were on a boat to Uzushiogakure. As the boat continued to sway back and forth rocking through hazardous weather conditions, Mikoto and Kushina both snuggled into his body heat as they looked green in the face. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at their plight as his hands trailed through Red and black hair respectively.

"I-It's no-not funny N-aruto-Kun!" Mikoto and Kushina said simultaneously scolded him.

"It actually is." Naruto told his lovers amusedly as they both tried to hold their breakfast down. Naruto then felt chakra in the nearby ocean, looking in the direction, he saw the whirlpools Uzu was famous for. He looked to his right where the captain now stood.

"I pray you are an Uzumaki, for if not… we'll never get past this point." Naruto merely grinned in response and pointed his palm at the swirling waters.

 _ **"Gakidō: Rongu-Enkin Kyuuin!"**_ _(Preta Path: Long-Distance Absorption Seal)_ Using his Kyuudou Rinnegan, Naruto drained all of the chakra from the whirlpools around the ship, allowing safe passage into Uzushio.

Sajin the boat captain was wide-eyed at the display. Even he knew that that was an act of immense power. Soon after, they arrived at the half-destroyed docks of Uzushiogakure no Sato, and Naruto, Mikoto and Kushina jumped from the boat to the land. "You can leave now. My _Kamui_ will allow me to go anywhere I've been, so I can get safely back to Nami later. When I get back in two weeks, I will pay you for your services. You'd best move on though… those whirlpools will reform in three hours." The captain nodded and ordered his sailors to turn the boat around, quickly leaving the island.

The Uzumaki turned Uchiha and his two lovers made their way through the ruined village of their clan, Kushina with sadness at the fate of their prestigious family, Naruto with anger at the power of greed. And Mikoto with calculated fury. He would make those damn Nations pay. Kiri, Kumo and Iwa, and of course Konoha for not aiding their ally.

With a heavy heart, the trio made their way through the halfway-demolished buildings, skeletal remains of Uzu, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa nin, and scattered remnants of kunai, shuriken and blades.

The blonde led his lovers straight to the Uzukage Tower, which he opened for them. They made their way up the sole building that was intact out of the entire village. The three of them could sense the seals all over the building as they walked steadily through the floors to the top of the building, up to the Uzukage Office.

It looked to still be in good condition. The floor was oak, walls marble, and ceiling steel. The desk and chair both lacked any dust and the walls were covered in sealing arrays. Atop the wooden desk were what remained of the last of the paperwork the Uzukage would've had to finish.

"How is this place not rotting after all this time?" Kushina asked.

"The genius of seals in an Uzumaki's hands. We are the only clan whose blood literally is fuinjutsu. It comes to us naturally, Kushina-chan. That's why our clan was so powerful. Did you know that there were less than two hundred Uzumaki's on this island, plus a hundred shinobi of other clans and barely fifty non-clan shinobi, and yet… they took down every single Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri shinobi that came to invade. That was the work of fuinjutsu. Every single Uzu shinobi was a Level three fuinjutsu user by the time they were genin, four at chūnin, six at Jōnin, and seven at ANBU. Every Uzumaki was even better, making Level Ten Fuinjutsu Grandmaster by the time they were Jōnin. With so many masters of sealing, they became far more powerful." Mikoto was looking at her Uchiha brethren in awe.

"This village was almost the Sixth Great Village…"

"Which is why it was destroyed. Uzu and Suna were very close, you know. If Uzu became too powerful, they would help Suna, and then would probably overtake all the other villages. Our clan was very strong." Kushina nodded as Naruto went through the paperwork on the Uzukage's desk, simply to see what the last days of Uzu had held.

And there bright as day on that table was a seal that _shocked_ Naruto…

 **That's a wrap!**

 **AN:**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **How was the fight with Han?**

 **Naruto has finally utilised the Path part of his Kyuudou Rinnegan. A total of eight path alongside him and Mikoto and Kushina, will anyone be safe to contest them? :v**

 **Speaking of paths, who should the other 7 be? Any thoughts?**

 **\+ What do you think the hidden surprise was?**

 **As always, Review, favourite and follow! It makes me happy! Pwease! With strawberries and whipped cream on top!**

 **Ja ne Uzunami 669.**


	21. Chapter 21

There clear as day, inscribed clearly for his Kyuudou Rinnegan to see was the key to Uzushiogakure no Sato's greatest secret. But before they could access it, Naruto knew he had to come clean to his companions.

"Mikoto, Kushina, there's something I need to tell the both of you, but, please, don't interrupt me. Wait for me to finish."

Red and black haired kunoichi nodded in unison as they waited for Naruto to speak about his harrowing tale.

Staring at the both of them, Naruto sighed tiredly before reverting his eyes to crimson orbs of the Sharingan. "It's better if I show you instead."

And with that, he caught them in a genjutsu.

 _Kushina landed, looked around her, and shuddered. The battlefield she found herself in was shrouded in darkness, so dark that she couldn't see anything even with the kyuubi bolstering her senses. Moments later, Mikoto joined her, dropping out of the air as though from a cloud, her Sharingan active and alert._

 _The two shared an apprehensive look, themselves being the only things visible._

 _There was a sudden bask of light, the both of them rubbed the spots from their vision before taking multiple steps back. Kushina beginning to quiver and Mikoto sending even more chakra to her eyes, enhancing them to mangekyō state as if disbelieving what she was seeing._

 _On the opposite side of the battlefield, stood the heir of the Uchiha clan himself, Madara Uchiha, tall, spiky black hair falling in droves to the small of his back, red armour caked with blood, red eyed and poised. His visage in a permanent dark sneer, the type of face given when you were assured of victory._

 _It was a massacre. Bodies strewn everywhere. Children as young as seven missing their eyes. Blank faced ANBU cruelly ripping babes from mothers. All the while Madara hardly batted an eye. Only focusing on the two jonin and one Jinchūriki genin in front of him._

 _The very air screamed as a wormhole opened, the singularity ending with an audible pop, but not before depositing a masked man wearing purple. Only one of his red eyes visible. The aura he gave off was prominent killing intent as he stared down at the two jonin._

 _The two didn't say anything, just stepping forward and raising their hands, moulding their considerable chakra's in unison, and blowing out torrents of liquid fire. Separating the combatants._

 _The flashback distorted and changed, showing a different vision of the past._

 _A grown Kushina, battling with a battalion of shinobi, skin crackling, and eyes dead. Adamantine chakra chains cutting a swath through the fodder shinobi, water jutsu flying through the air, as shinobi fell. Fuinjutsu neatly preventing attacks, before the katana on her waist made short work of the rest of them. Ending the resistance._

 _The flashback distorted and changed, showing a different vision of the past._

 _An old Hiruzen sat behind his desk, hands holding his frail chin upward as he gazed at his most faithful and loyal ANBU captain. Itachi Uchiha himself._

 _"Hokage-Sama, it's with great regret that I must say this, but the Uchiha clan plan to revolt. They're tired of being kept at arm's length, the seeds of hatred that Madara planted have finally born fruit, they refuse to listen to reason. Something has to be done, or Konoha will be plunged into civil warfare! Other nations will capitalise on our weakness, leading to the fourth shinobi war! We can't allow that to happen!"_

 _"What would you have me do Itachi-Kun? My hands are tired…"_

 _"I believe I can help with that. Rip the root before it corrupts the great leaf. Annihilate the Uchiha clan before anything untoward occurs."_

 _The scene shifted and now Mikoto and Kushina followed the fledgling Uchiha into the district which clearly had signs of being violated. Screams coming from inside._

 _"Nooooooooooooo!" A man was kneeling on the floor begging as a screaming and flailing young women was being dragged outside by masked figures. "Please! Don't!" The man begged. "Take me instead! She's done nothing!"_

 _Itachi blank faced stepped in front of the man, who looked up at him in terror and salvation. "This is the price for betraying Konoha." And with that he brought his Tantō down, cleanly separating the father's head from his shoulders._

 _Mikoto and Kushina screamed themselves hoarse as the atrocities continued, until there was silence._

 _Scene after scene, on and on it went. Mikoto's face dripped with tears. Her body trembled and shook. Kushina clung to her so tightly that wisps of the Kyubbi's chakra began to seep out of her._

 _Eventually, it was done. The genjutsu ended as suddenly as it had begun._

"Naru—to… What was that?" Said Mikoto as she hiccupped.

"That was the future. The end of a prestigious clan, terminated on the orders of old fossils."

"That boy, who was he?"

"Itachi Uchiha. Your son, that was poisoned to become a soldier for the leaf without his consent nor knowledge. That's what they do. Indoctrinate and use before discarding. They did it to the Uzumaki clan, they did it to the Uchiha, and they did it to me…"

"But, how can you be here from the future…?" Said Kushina, still providing emotional support to her best friend.

"I was sent here to change the wrongs of the past. Starting with the both of you. Saving our clans and rebuilding Uzushiogakure should put us on the map, enough for the other nations to see we mean business."

"But, what about Madara? Where does he fit into all of this?"

"He orchestrated events that led to mutual destruction. He had a foolish dream that cost the lives of thousands. Including my brothers and sisters."

"You have brothers and sisters?" Said Kushina, surprised.

"I had… Not blood brothers and sisters, but people who understood. The nine Jinchūriki they called us."

"My own son killed the Uchiha… A kinslayer… How could the Hokage be so callous... He—"

Naruto pressed Mikoto into his chest, his hands resting on her waist as he provided her with warmth, gesturing to Kushina, he invited her into the embrace as well. Sniffing their combined scents, he gave off a sigh.

"I promise you both, that future won't come to pass. Not as long as I have breath in my body. We'll change everything and to do that, we just need more time."

Naruto stared at the seal engraved innocently on the Uzukage's desk. Knowing what he had to do to win the war that was coming.

 **AN:**

 **Short chapter, sorry about that, the next one will be long.**

 **Naruto's finally revealed he's from the future. [That won't be the last of that, Kushina and Mikoto are more shocked. It'll sink in soon, and who knows what's in store for Naruto] Except for me of course. ^-^**

 **How do you think Kushina and Mikoto will react?**

 **So, I've given a hint at what the seal could be. But what does it actually do? :v**

 **Any questions? Review them!**

 **Review, follow and favourite! Pwetty pwease, with whipped cream and strawberries on top!**

 **Till next time, Uzunami 669**


	22. Chapter 22

The air twisted and turned, as a singularity neatly deposited the progenitor of chakra and her entourage.

The sky was black with night... moonless, absolute pitch. The only lights seen in the mountains was the torchlight hung on stone walls of Kumogakure no Sato for the guards without dōjutsu to benefit from. While normally those would be a rarity, because of the Nidaime and Sandaime Raikage's campaign for capturing blood liners and breeding them into the general populace of the Hidden Cloud Village, more than in most villages existed. Only Konohagakure had more dōjutsu wielders, but the sheer diversity of those with Kekkai Genkai in Kumogakure made them strong.

The village was also strong for its pure militarization. Even the civilian population was able to fight at a level exceeding common bandits by augmenting strength, speed and reaction time with chakra. No other village could boast such a feat. It didn't hurt their strength that the genin and jonin exams of the village were also held at a higher standard than any single other village. When you became a ninja of Kumogakure, it was because you had earned it by strength, not just a written test that would never help you in the real world.

The village itself was a marvel of engineering. The tallest mountain of Kaminari no Kuni was called Mt. Raijin; Kumogakure was built on a cliff on the face of said mountain. In the very back of the village with one wall built into the mountain face were two extremely important buildings.

The first was the Raikage Tower, an amazingly tall building of chakra steel coated in seals and edging of gold with the kanji for Lightning; on the front of it.

Just 500 feet away to the west was the Kumogakure General Hospital, however these two areas were of inconsequential thought to the interlopers that had arrived at Kumo. They were here to impose upon this materialistic village, and get their due.

Kaguya walked gracefully towards the tall, imposing gates that prevented them from accessing the village, four bored guards wearily gazing at them, as they asked to provide identification and purpose.

"My name is of no concern to you, and as for my purpose? I want to bring peace to the world and end all wars." Said Kaguya smoothly. Her chakra construct cocked a dark grin in response to her words, whilst Ao just stared blankly.

The guards looked up then, and when they captured a glimpse of Ao, they tensed. After all, it wasn't every day when the object of their village's desire, just waltzed up to their doors.

 _The byakugan._

One of the guards took a step forward, it might have been courage guiding his steps or it might have been foolishness, the other sent a signal asking for others to gather and to further alert the village. One went directly to the Kage tower as Kaguya, her chakra construct and Ao simply watched. Numbers made little difference to them, and they took their time observing the village.

Kaguya watched as a shinobi flung himself at Ao, his hands wanting to pry the eyepatch off and unveil the milky white orb hiding underneath. He didn't even make it half way before he was gurgling on his blood. A thin needle comprised of bone jutting out of his throat curtsey of Kaguya's chakra construct.

The trio calmly strode forward, with their enhanced vision they noticed a skeleton defence forming in front of the gate. Kaguya's eyes took a purple hue as she spoke darkly; "If you stand against me, I will annihilate you from existence. Leave. I only seek Darui."

These battalion of ninja were going to be absolutely slaughtered as they invoked the wrath of a goddess. This statement was proved right when Kaguya raised both hands and intoned softly:

" _Shinra Tensei!"_

An overwhelming force of gravity swept everything in front of the trio to rubble: Gate and guards alike, the jutsu didn't discriminate. Alarms began to blare in Kumo signalling a breach in the village as the three invaders walked unconcernedly into Kumo.

 _"Teshi Sendan"_

It literally rained hardened bones as both Kaguya and her construct shot skeletal bullets with deadly speed and accuracy, felling dozens. Whilst, Ao smoothly flowed into his taijutsu, his blindfold removed and the milky orb of the byakugan laid bare for all to see, he incapacitated and killed shinobi that ran towards them with impunity.

Their orders were clear, they were to separate and look for Darui, find him, extract him, and then leave. If anyone got in their way, Kaguya had given them leave to kill. Something that the construct was looking forward too. She was after all, cooped up and imprisoned for a long time.

The chakra construct slowly walked towards her designated half of the village, no one could stop her in close quarters and their lightning jutsu failed to breach her thick bones.

The white-haired female's shoulders curved as she manipulated her bones, from the cage on her back, she removed with a flourish Hiramekarei.

With a powerful swing, she sent a Kumo jonin barrelling into a wall. Rotating on the balls of her feet, she fed the blade with her chakra, transforming it into a massive Warhammer. Increasing the density of her arm bones, she swung it as if it weighed nothing. Killing shinobi by the droves, all the while a demented grin spread across her face, hidden by her hollow, bone mask.

Explosions pervaded the air as the construct heard and turned to where they originated from. 'Kaguya sure is sweeping away any opposition. At the end of all of this, there won't even be a village hidden in the clouds.'

 *****Break*****

"RAIKAGE-SAMA!" Hollered a 12-year-old Darui as he burst into the office urgently. The sight that greeted him was one he was intimately familiar with. The Raikage was having one of his famous temper tantrums and taking it out on his young son Ay and his other adopted son, Bee, the hachibi Jinchūriki.

"Raikage-sama, the crisis that befalls our village is serious, I have news that—" Began Darui rapidly.

The Raikage held a muscular hand out angrily, glaring at Bee. "Darui, can't you see I'm busy?" He snarled.

"This is important boss!" shouted Darui as an explosion tore through the streets of the village. Out of the glass panels of the tower, they saw destroyed sectors of Kumo, buildings in different forms of destruction, and dead shinobi butchered and laying throughout the intersecting streets.

The Raikage's face became cold as black lightning began to coalesce around his form. He gave a pierced stare to Darui and stated coldly: "Report, who are the invaders!?" questioned the Sandaime Hokage, completely ignoring his two sons.

"Only three of them boss, Kirigakure by the looks of it, Ao of the byakugan and two female Kaguya are with him, their intent is unknown. They are tearing into our defences easily, and we are dying by the dozen. We need you, Ay and Bee to contain them!" rattled Darui quickly.

The office shook violently, the glass panels shattering to bits, the already battered office developed cracks as the Sandaime unleashed his potent chakra, the desk in which he had rested his muscular hands, creaked, before grinding into fine powder.

"Come. Let's show these Kiri scum to never mess with the might of Kumogakure…"

That's a wrap:

 **AN:**

 **I must have a knack for short chapters, I tried to do them longer, but my muse just stopped here, for the cliff-hangers of course. :v**

 **The next chapter will be longer, will be out earlier and will showcase just how battles occur in this fic.**

 **Any questions? PM me or review them.**

 **Pwease review, favourite and follow! Pwetty pwease, with whipped cream and strawberries on top!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Where is the boy?" asked Kaguya, looking at her construct who seemed unscathed besides the copious amounts of blood on her form. They were being left unmolested as the Kumo shinobi tried to mount futile assaults against them.

"I didn't seem to locate him in my sector." Replied the construct. Ao meanwhile had finished off the last Kumo Shinobi in his vicinity, his eyes dull as the compulsion Kaguya had invoked on him, still remained active. His Byakugan was being put to good use as it observed the ninjas hiding everywhere, spying on them.

"It appears as if— " She paused as a potent chakra filled the area, surpassing both the construct and Ao but nowhere near matching Kaguya's.

"The Raikage is responding, it seems." Said the construct as she got ready to manipulate and reinforce her bone armour. After all, the Raikage was too dangerous to be handled otherwise.

"The Kage are nothing compared to the might of the Ōtsutsuki." Said Kaguya arrogantly, her face in a sneer as she sent chakra to her eyes and saw with the Byakugan. Another chakra began to bloom beside the Raikage's, a chakra whose vastness dwarfed everyone else in the village apart from Kaguya, but only slightly falling short.

'This chakra… It can't be.' A smile began to plaster itself on Kaguya's face, as she couldn't contain her elation.

'The eight-tails is here.' Thought Kaguya with exultation. Her goal of reclaiming her lost chakra would be brought closer together if she could reclaim the Bijū's chakra.

"Forget about Darui for now, we capture the Hachibi first then." Said Kaguya, as she began to release her own chakra, causing many of the surrounding cloud shinobi to shiver and sweat.

They rushed to meet their opponents, paying no heed to the ninja feebly attempting to attack them. Kaguya just blasted them out of the way.

'One way or another this village is destroyed,' thought the construct. 'After all, no mere village can contain the might of the progenitor of chakra.'

 *****Break*****

Sparks of lightning flashed against Kumo's main square, cracks began to appear as the Sandaime Raikage landed soundlessly and wordlessly. A noticeable frown on his face as he surveyed the damage done to his precious village.

Body flickers occurred behind him, revealing his two sons, with similar severe visages. Kumo had been roused. And there was a saying: Never anger lightning, for you'd be _shocked._

"Rai-kage… Sama… They… Were… Too… Much… For… Us… To… Handle…" Gurgled one of his dying ninja before succumbing to his injuries, he resembled a pincushion, from the amount of bones jutting from his flesh.

Other Kumo ninja weren't idle, they were drifting around the village, evacuating civilians and children. The Raikage turned to speak to his children:

"Kirigakure has made its final mistake. They are so brazen to bring the war to my villages doorstep. They will pay my sons, for every life taken today, they will pay twofold." Spoke the incensed leader, lightning dancing on every inch of his skin.

Clapping could be heard as a faint displacement of air attracted the Kumo trio's attention. "Your village has something that belongs to me, and I want it back." Spoke Kaguya, her hungry gaze staring directly at Bee's covered ones.

" **Bee, that kunoichi is** _ **dangerous!**_ **Tell your father to be vigilant and careful."** Said Gyūki, as it donated some of its youkai to its host. Causing a layer of frothing malice to cover his darkened skin, chakra appendages growing from the small of his back.

Kaguya just smirked at the blatant display of youkai, licking her lips, she took a step forward, only to be accosted by the Sandaime Raikage and his son Ay. Lightning dancing around their forms.

"Lariat/lariat!" The Sandaime approached from the front, whereas Ay approached from the back, causing a scissor effect, the force of the blow caused air to billow around the area, yet nothing had occurred and Kaguya remained unharmed.

"Shinra Tensei." An oppressive force sent the Raikage and Ay careening. They righted themselves instantly, before landing on the balls of their feet.

'I was sure the lariat struck, but it seemed to fall short, as if something stopped it from going through, and what was that attack? She repelled us soundly. In all my years, I've never heard of such a jutsu.' Thought the Raikage with a frown.

"Tou-san, what do we do? She managed to match our lightning armour speed."

"Resistance is futile. Hand over the Jinchūriki and save yourself suffering. This is my final warning." Said Kaguya, as she clasped her hands in the serpent seal.

" **Shit! Get out of here Bee! The chakra she's gathering is otherworldly, this isn't a battle you can win, tell your father and brother to retreat, and do it NOW!"**

Before Bee could respond, his father and brother decided to take another shot at the kunoichi, complete blurs, they zigzagged towards her, below their feet segments of rock broke into dust as they attacked with tremendous speed and unbelievable strength.

Kaguya's eyes glowed purple as she opened her clasped hands to reveal a ball of absolute darkness, which she then sent into the air, where it floated high into the sky. Father and son were nearly upon her nearly condemning her to a painful death when she shouted:

"CHIBAKU TENSEI!"

Almost instantly, cracks began to form along every surface of Kumo's main square, then with a huge rush, the earth that made up the area crumbled and churned with a piercing sound, before rushing towards the black ball, taking the Sandaime Raikage and his son Ay with it.

Bee watched with terrified eyes as humungous pieces of his village began floating upwards rapidly, attracted to the black ball the unknown kunoichi had thrown. His father and brother were practically buried in the huge sphere that was forming up in the sky, beginning to gleam like a small planet. Slowly, the debris and rocks stopped rising and a large depression stood where the main square of Kumo once was.

"Now that those pests are dealt with, it is just you and I, young man." Spoke a leering Kaguya, as she took a step forward.

Bee just removed his short swords from his person, unsheathing them, he threw them into the air and caught them between the hinge joints of his left and right arm, between his shoulder blade and neck, one in his mouth, another under his left armpit, another between the hip joint of his right raised leg, and the last on the back leg of his raised right foot. He wasn't done however, he charged each short sword with lightning chakra, increasing their cutting power.

He span to meet Kaguya only to instead meet a sharp kick to the face that sent him sliding back slightly. There, stood in front of him now was Ao and Kaguya's construct.

"I wondered when you'd come out of hiding," Kaguya grinned darkly. "Constrain the Jinchūriki, I've need of him."

The construct grinned at her words, as she manipulated her bone structure and from her shoulder blades and spine, removed a sword and bony whip. "Ao, your Jūken will be useful after I tire him down, don't get involved yet. You'll only get hurt by his youkai." Without waiting for a response, she flung herself at Bee.

Electrically charged blades danced with chakra reinforced bones, neither combatant giving an inch.

" **Focus Bee! This battle is above Kage-level, do not give this woman any respite, especially when the other two can join the fray at any moment."**

"What about father and brother? I have to save them!"

" **If you leave this fight, they'll strike you from behind. I sense a build-up of chakra coming from up there, do not worry, just focus."**

Bee was stunned at that, he was sure his father and brother were likely dead, being buried under thousands of tons of earth did that to people.

But the battle had not yet ended, for a rumbling noise was beginning to form within the earthen sphere. The sound increased to epic proportions as rocks within the sphere began to fall off, causing Kaguya to narrow her eyes in anger.

With a massive gong, the heavenly body created by Kaguya exploded outwards and fell to the ground destroying a huge sector of the village hidden in the clouds. Floating high above the air was the Sandaime Raikage, seemingly unharmed and riding on a black lightning dragon, in his arms lay his son, eyes closed and pained gasps escaping his mouth.

"Nee-san…" Said Bee as he dodged an overhead strike.

" **That's the Raikage's kuro-doragon [** black dragon **] I was struck by that once, it removed nearly all of my tails in a single swoop. The Raikage is serious."**

The black dragon flapped its wings before giving off a roar to the heavens, causing the ground to shake, with a murderous expression on his face, the Sandaime Raikage gave the order, causing the dragon to descend right at Kaguya, just as he jumped off it with his son still held in his embrace.

The dragon's descent was met with rushing force, blinding light, and huge cloud of dust being sprayed into the air, sending shockwaves everywhere.

When the dust cloud cleared, the dragon was nowhere to be seen, only a smirking Kaguya remained as she glanced at the Raikage as if he was a bug beneath her sandals that needed to be squashed.

"Your son and heir is dying. Leave the Jinchūriki and I will let you go to treat him. Resist me, and I'll kill you both and take the Jinchūriki regardless."

Father and adopted son stared at each other, as if they were mentally communicating before the Raikage's face hardened and he shook his head.

"So be it, just remember, I gave you the choice to choose." And with that, Kaguya expelled two hardened bone missiles from her finger tips, one aimed at the tired Bee, and the other at the dying Ay.

'Killing strikes, In the state I'm at right now, I can only save one.'

With a final thrust of lightning chakra, the wizened Raikage moved, not at maximum speed, his armour withering and flickering as his chakra was straining itself.

'I pray I made the right choice.'

AN:

Cheeky little cliff-hanger. :v

Who do you think the Raikage chose? Review your choices.

Any further questions? Review them!

Pwease review, pwetty pwease with whipped cream and strawberries on top!

Till next time.


	24. Chapter 24

In the end, it didn't matter what choice the Sandaime Raikage had made. The genjutsu wavered and dissipated, a lone bone needle found its mark.

His throat being the spot.

The old Raikage was no stranger to pain, he had felt its keen grip more often than nought. Yet pain beyond pain struck him, he shouted to the high clouds of Kumo, he had failed as a leader and as a father. These people had robbed him of everything.

"Don't fight it. Your end will come soon enough." Said Kaguya's construct as she prodded him with her sandals, laying him upright.

Kaguya walked closer to the kneeling Bee, her hands clasping his chin and lifting skywards. "You should have come peacefully. Maybe this could have all been adverted.

"Please… Let…Him…Go…" Spoke the Raikage with great difficulty, rivets of blood cascaded down his front, pooling on the ground next to him.

"When I've taken, what is owed to me, Kumo shall have his carcass." Spoke Kaguya, her third eye shining as the tomoe lit up in a nimbus of colour.

Bee felt his strength wane and leave him, the might of Gyūki himself could not free him from this women's grasp. She was too strong, even for him.

Ay opened his eyes, every fibre of his being was in pain. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. His vision filtered between black and the sight in what he was seeing.

His brother in all but blood turning slack in some foreign bitches' hands. He tried to help him, yet there was nothing he could do but futilely watch as Bee was discarded like common rubbish, the last of Gyūki's youkai leaving him.

His father turning to ash in front of him, what Ay could see was the most formidable ninja he knew, the leader of Kumo slowly decaying into ashes that would soon float in the wind.

A crying Sandaime broke down into sobs as he stared at the dead body that was Bee. His life cruelly stuffed out, all because he wanted a Jinchūriki to protect and be a custodian of Kumo.

"I love you my sons…" was the last thing Ay heard his father say before crumbling into wisps of dust.

"We're done here. Darui seems to have evacuated with the rest of the civilians and what remains of Kumo's military might." Said Kaguya, elated at the fact that she was one step closer to having her full chakra. 'One down, eight left.'

"Awww, I wanted to kill more of them. They didn't even put up more of a challenge. Including this one! And he was this villages son. Weak, like his father." Said Kaguya's chakra construct, taking care to sink her foot into Ay's ribs, eliciting a groan of pain from his lips.

Kaguya just stared down at him mockingly. "Let him live. What better way to torment a down man, then with his own failure to protect his loved ones." With her spiel finished, Kaguya mentally ordered Ao to strike the downed Ay.

The last thing the son of the Raikage saw was two fingers hitting the back of his neck, and then darkness took him.

 *****Break*****

Orochimaru frowned. Not much could surprise him, for nothing ever derailed from his plans. But when he'd heard his sensei turned father had died, everything had fallen into disarray.

Danzo had been dangerously harmed by both the Uzumaki Jinchūriki and the Uzumaki turned Uchiha. And the knowledge of his daughter's existence was known to him now probably.

If his participation was found out, then he'd have to deal with the loose ends personally. His colony in Oto could not be interfered with just yet, not until it was ready.

He stared down at Danzo, who lay prone against the cold metal table. His arm was covered in bandages, and his left eye was tightened with a gauze. He was asleep while he recuperated from the operation.

"Orochimaru-Sama, are you sure letting him live is wise?" Said Kabuto, his staunchest apprentice. Like Jiraya had found Minato, he too had found Kabuto. Someone worthy to take over parts of his plan in the future.

"Stay your hand Kabuto. I know you want your revenge, and you shall have it. However, there is always a time and a place. This being neither. You and I both know that Danzo is a slippery individual, who knows what contingences he has. Furthermore, we have need of him, for he fought Naruto-Kun, and he's not someone to fight without having background knowledge on."

"So, if we are using Danzo, then why are we making him stronger?"

"Mutual gain Kabuto-Kun. He has knowledge I… _We_ desire. Once that knowledge has been extracted, he is all yours to deal with." Said the snake Sannin, his pale face glittering in the harsh light of the operating table.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru shrugged, smiling playfully as he watched Danzo. "I should be thanking you Kabuto-Kun. Without you, our plans might have hit a snag. If he doesn't survive the upcoming battle, bring back the genetic samples."

Kabuto strode towards the exit of the room but did not open the door yet. His hand resting on the doorknob, he turned back to look at Orochimaru. "Here. This missive was delivered today. With your name stamped at the front."

A small scroll arced through the room, only to be caught by Orochimaru's tongue, brought closer to his hands, he opened it and read.

' _Akatsuki? Hmm… How peculiar.'_

 *****Break*****

 **[In Uzushiogakure]**

Whilst Naruto was analysing the seal on the Uzukage's desk, Mikoto and Kushina were perusing the tomes and scrolls on the cabinets scattered around the office, even though such a considerable amount of time had passed since Uzushiogakure's destruction, not a spot of dust had accumulated over any of the surfaces nor the scrolls. They had remained untouched by the ravages of time.

Mikoto found something interesting _'Journal of the Uzukages?'_ she read and opened it to a random page.

 _September 13_

 _Today we finally did it! Fuinjutsu Grandmasters Yamamoto-Uzumaki Genryusai, Utakata Kisuke, and myself have finally perfected seal to bring out latent Kekkai Genkai within shinobi and civilians._

 _The volunteers for these tests, tow ANBU named Soifon and Yoruichi developed their latent Swift Release and mastered it, even developing a technique called 'Shunpo' that could be used by those without the technique and was far superior to the Shunshin in every way._

 _With this seal, the entire world could be changed!_

 _Carpenters with the Mokuton and Kinton!_

 _Medics with regenerative chakra they can use to heal patients at accelerated rates!_

 _Sailors with the Kansuiton! (Brine or Salt Water Release)_

 _The possibilities are endless!_

 _Many of the shinobi have already volunteered to have the seal placed on them, and many civilians as well._

 _Nidaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Arashi_

Mikoto stopped for a moment to reread that entry. It was genius! And probably just what Naruto-Kun and Kushina-Chan would love. But what else could this journal hold?

 _November 22_

 _The seals have shown no signs of weakening or causing adverse effects. It has even shown many unique Kekkai Genkai being produced in individuals._

 _One such individual is an orphan girl who only refers to herself as 'Rogue'. She has developed a bloodline we codenamed 'Chimaera'. It has the ability to absorb people's memories, chakra, and even lets her temporarily use someone else's kekkai genkai if they have one!_

 _A man who washed up on our islands and claims he is from the Western Lands named Xavier showed signs of a telepathic bloodline with minor telekinesis, while his adoptive daughter, Jean, showed signs of the opposite, telekinesis with minor telepathy. They can even cast Genjutsu with just their mind that far outshines any Uchiha!_

 _And one of our ANBU, Kosuke Aizen, has unlocked a bloodline of ultimate Genjutsu capable of altering all of the senses. Truly spectacular!_

 _I am only too glad to hand the mantle of Uzukage to my successor in this new time of what will be revolution. I only pray the seal doesn't end up in the wrong hands. Kami forbid any non-Uzumaki with a hunger for power get a hold of it._

 _Nidaime Hokage, Uzumaki Arashi_

This got even better! New bloodlines? Naruto would definitely want to hear this.

 _February 27_

 _I was just named Uzukage today, taking my uncle Arashi's place as leader of the village. Too bad Kushina-nee would never get her dream of being Uzukage… but she was the only candidate to being the new Kyuubi Jinchūriki. It is such a great honour! All of Uzushio knows how much work it takes to be a Jinchūriki, we all know the sealing work that goes in. I only pray she is accepted in Konoha. Otherwise… I am fearful of what I may do, now that I'm Uzukage._

 _But, I guess I should write about the village, eh?_

 _Uzu is doing rather well. The Nidaime is a genius of politics and has almost successfully forged an alliance with Suna. Konoha is already our ally. Talks are going on with Yuki, Taki, Nadeshiko Village, Getsugakure, Hoshigakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure, and Takumi Village. All are minor villages, like Uzu, but we have a common goal in mind._

 _If the minor villages band together in a single alliance… we would be able to withstand the attacks of the Great Five Villages. Suna is willing to aid us as well, but Konoha… I'm not sure._

 _With the arrogance of the Senju, Hyūga and Uchiha clans ruling that village, how can we possibly hope they will help us? And with the Nidaime Hokage dead, the 'Will of Fire' is most likely dead as well. I don't much care for that old monkey, Sarutobi, he seems all too… calculative and manipulative._

 _On a happier note, it seems that over the decade that the Kekkai Genkai Awakening Seal has started… some of the marked have had children. And even better, they seem to exhibit kekkai genkai as well. One such man, Kurosaki Isshin had a son, Ichigo, who seems to be able to create a chakra construct around any blade and release it as a wave of destruction. He calls the technique 'Getsuga Tenshou' and the bloodline 'Zangetsu'._

 _It is all very good and only serves to give me the sense that our village will do great soon._

 _Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Ranken_

 _"Who were Ranken and Arashi Uzumaki?" Said Mikoto puzzled, as she spoke to Kushina and Naruto._

"My grandfather and uncle…" Kushina mumbled, but Naruto heard and looked up from the last bit of the seal.

"What about your grandfather and uncle, Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Wait… Kushina-chan, Naruto-Kun, the journal mentions the Sandaime and Nidaime Uzukage, then who was the Shodaime?"

Naruto knew the answer to that question, coming from the future, he had researched extensively when it came to his clan.

"It was Uzumaki Tsunami, the sister of Uzumaki Mito who married Senju Hashirama. Tsunami also was your great-grandmother."

Kushina looked wide-eyed, Uzu after all was destroyed when she was but a child. The precious knowledge of her clan was sealed away till she reached her majority, and her clans archives remained closed leaving her in the dark when it came to certain matters pertaining her clan.

"So… Tsunade of the Sannin is…" Said Mikoto flabbergasted at the information load she was slammed with.

"Kushina's fourth cousin," Naruto clarified. "But that's not all. I happen to know for a fact that Namikaze Minato _,_ " Naruto spoke his name with venom. "is actually the son of her and her lover Dan that she gave up for adoption after his death." Kushina and Mikoto gasped, Konoha's greatest clan [in their eyes] had a living male heir. If the other nations found out about this, the fuels of war would be fanned, more than they were so already.

"She's my baa-chan too?" Naruto nodded. "Wow…" Kushina could only say. Naruto smiled and activated his Kyuudou Rinnegan to look for any seals on the desk, and found one. A storage seal.

"Bingo." Naruto stated and activated it, allowing the contents to spill out. It was, in total, three Summoning Contracts, a dozen fuin and ninjutsu scrolls plus three storage scrolls. Mikoto and Kushina got up to look at the fruits of his labour. The journal remained in Mikoto's hands.

"What did you find?" Said Mikoto, her Sharingan active as she analysed what was on the desk, not being able to decipher it though, not even with her coveted doujutsu.

Naruto grinned as he placed his new property on the Uzukage desk.

"Three Summoning Contracts, a dozen scrolls of probably kinjutsu and borderline kinjutsu, and three scrolls I assume hold the best secrets of Uzushiogakure." Naruto looked over the Summon Contracts and laughed.

" **Leave the scrolls for the moment. This room has something even more important that I'm sure you will find most fruitful."**

"What do you mean?"

" **The seal on that desk is a key. Smear your blood on it and thank me later."**

Naruto stilled, ignoring Kushina and Mikoto who were trying to get his attention, as the dazed expression on his face melted away, he smeared his thumb across the serrated edges of his teeth, blood began to pool even as the wound began to sizzle and heal. He dropped it on the seal and watched as a nimbus of light began to pulsate from it. Palpable chakra was exuded in droves as spider like cracks appeared everywhere before ceasing suddenly, a new chamber appearing from where the door used to be.

The trio of walked into the new chamber as the door reappeared behind them.

"Welcome, ladies, to the Uzumaki Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

That's a wrap!

 **AN:**

 **Some people are stating that Naruto is weak… Uhm! What?! Naruto isn't weak. He's calculative, cunning and has ambition. He can't just bulldoze over everyone and stamp out the opposition with both hands tied behind his back and eyes closed. After all, his** _ **every action**_ **has consequences that makes future knowledge useless. He needs to adapt, train, and recruit. Only then will he come out on top. After all, Naruto is known for making friends with even his enemies. And make no mistake, he will recruit.**

 **There will be no crossovers with other fandoms. That journal extract emphasises the power of the Uzumaki and their comrades.**

 **Any recommendations on who should get what kekkai genkai? [Only one for each person.]**

 **Any recommendations on what the Summoning Contracts should be? [I already have one for Naruto, but what about Mikoto and Kushina?]**

 **The Uzumaki Hyperbolic Time Chamber isn't what it looks like…. Okay, I required a fast acting way for training to be done faster. HOWEVER, everything that happens in the chamber will be expanded upon + the fruits of their labour will be shown in any future battles.**

 **Any other questions? Review them.**

 **Pwease review! Pwetty Pwease- With whipped cream and strawberries on top!**

 **Till next time.**

 **Uzunami 669 signing out.**


	25. Chapter 25

_[Two Days Later]_

 _"Do we have an accord?"_

"Yes Raikage-San. Kumo ANBU have permission to enter Kiri to fight in the bloodline civil war."

Ay stood tall and defiant given recent events. Kumogakure had been destroyed utterly by foreign Kiri ninja and he vowed vengeance. He had scars peppered around his body and a vicious glint in his eyes.

'These kekkai genkai users will pay. I promise you brother, father.'

 *****Break*****

On the docks of Nami, the sailors once again jumped as a black vortex appeared to show two older-looking Uzumakis, and an older Uchiha.

Naruto now wore a black haori tied with a white obi, black hakama pants, a black trench coat and one katana and wakizashi on his right hip. His blonde hair had streaks of red within it and now was fashioned in a ponytail past his shoulders with spikes on top and two red bangs that framed his face. His azure eyes had become slightly tinged with purple on the edges and the pupil was now slit.

Kushina was wearing a drastically different outfit from the past two days ago. Her attire now consisted of a loose white haori tied with a black obi, black ANBU pants, and a glossy black trench coat. Her hair was now tied in twin ponytails that hung loosely over either shoulder to her now C-cup breasts. Around her neck hung a jewel that switched colour from the deepest crimson to the brightest azure to the darkest black and the brightest white continuously.

Mikoto's outfit now consisted of the standard Uchiha attire, which was; a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the clan's crest on its back, with blue pants and bandages around her shins. Around her waist was a white sash adorned with pouches and other various weapons. Her raven black hair was left unimpeded as it fell to the small of her back, and her eyes were always in the state of her three-tomoe Sharingan.

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber of the Uzumakis had been the best training possible. Every year inside was a single day outside, although their bodies could only take two days inside in their current condition. Over the two-year training, Naruto had taught Kushina and Mikoto so much, and the trio had managed to gain their respective Summons permission.

The training itself was harsh. In the first six months inside, Naruto had helped the both of them to master all of their affinities. After testing them, Naruto concluded Kushina had inherited wind from the Nidaime Uzukage, water from her Kaa-san, and lightning from both. Mikoto had a strong fire nature with a matching lightning nature, like her son Sasuke would have had in the future. And so, Naruto had the pair of them use Kage Bunshin training to learn every single jutsu he knew of those from his five Sharingan, his own experience, the jutsu he had copied from this timestream, and the scrolls he had managed to… 'borrow' and 'copy' from libraries and clan compounds.

The three months after that, Naruto finished helping her master the Uzumaki clan ken and taijutsu styles. She had already been very proficient in both Beniuzu (Crimson Whirlpool), the kenjutsu style, and Hirai Uzuken (Flying Whirlpool Fist) the taijutsu style.

He had honed Mikoto's Sharingan to bolster her taijutsu style. Illusions came naturally to her and when she combined it with her hand to hand combat she could confuse a variety of enemies. Only the strongest of chakra sensors and doujutsu users would be able to contest her.

The last three months of that year were spent teaching Kushina to infuse her chakra chains with elemental chakra and help her form things other than chains with the chakra. She learned that she could form anything with them and it was much like Naruto's _Onmyouton: Banbutsu Sōzō_ except she had to keep a constant feed of chakra in the object or it would disintegrate on a molecular level.

Once the year was done, Naruto finally opened up the dozen clan scrolls and together they learned the many kinjutsu within. One such technique was the Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone). It was a conscious replica of the user that literally took half of Kushina's and Mikoto's Kage level reserves to make one, while Naruto could make four, that had a few bonuses on it.

It retained whatever chakra the user used to make it, had the memory transfer aspect of a Kage Bunshin, could regenerate chakra, and even could use any jutsu that the original could. It literally doubled the girls training and quadrupled Naruto's training.

With it, the trio found they could allow the Bunshin to train, both Chi and Kage, and would relax in the single bedroom with the Chamber, usually reading a scroll together. About six months into the second year, Naruto finally figured out the _Uzumakigakure Kekkai Genkai Seikaku Fuin (Hidden Whirlpool Bloodline Limit Awakening Seal)_ and placed it on Mikoto and Kushina. Once it activated, he again tested their chakra.

It yielded surprising results for the trio. Kushina awoke her Uzumaki bloodline of yin and yang release. Combining it with her respective nature releases she could form ice and swift release. Mikoto received metal and dark release along with an even stronger aptitude for genjutsu and Naruto received an assortment of different elemental kekkai genkai thanks to his Rinnegan.

Once Kushina's sub-elements were discovered though, Naruto got her clones to work on mastering them, then jutsu, and then sub-elemental Chakra Chains. She was now beyond powerful, though not as much as Naruto, nor with enough experience to take on a Kage, and seventeen years old.

He done the same for Mikoto, drilling her with different tactics and manoeuvres to work her new elemental releases with her Sharingan and mangekyō.

Sajin, the ship captain was suddenly at the blonde's side. "Naruto-sama! I trust you found what you desired in Uzu?"

Naruto nodded to the captain.

"Very much so, I found what I needed in the Uzukage Tower over the two days and afterwards I had clones searching all over Uzu for anything else, finding a few other things. Oh, and Sajin…" Naruto made a hand seal and suddenly a small red ruby materialized from the air, dropping into his palm.

"That's your payment." Sajin looked at Naruto in awe, silently tearing up at his generosity before thanking him profusely.

Naruto simply waved it off, and said it was what he deserved. Then the trio took a quick _Kamui_ back to the abandoned Akatsuki base in Kusagakure to see Han waiting for them with three scrolls at his feet from the chair he was sitting on. Apparently, the man had changed his attire to look like that of the Akatsuki except with the single difference being a pattern of tanned horns in place of clouds as well as a kanji for 'prideful' on his back.

"About time you three got back. I looted everything. Scroll on the left has all of Ishigakure's money, numbering near the trillions. The middle has the heads of any shinobi that were under Suzuki Nakamura's command and refused to join us. The right one holds any 'shinobi equipment' I found. Everything from weapons to expensive scrolls Suzuki purchased just so he could. It also contains all the paperwork Nakamura had for all transactions and such."

Naruto nodded.

'The seeds of dissent have been planted. Iwagakure won't stand back and let its neighbouring nation be ploughed. Onoki's a prideful being, he'll surely blame Suna for the transgression, invoking war upon them. Because Konoha are their allies, they'll respond. Plunging the nations into a war they have no hope in winning.'

"You saw our training through your eyes?" Han nodded. "Good. I want you to use the Hiraishin seal I placed on the Uzukage desk and train for… I think you can survive three days in there without consequences, so spend three days, which will equal three years, within it. By the time you're out, you should have mastered your Path's abilities. I also have a copy of all my scrolls in a storage seal there that only Mikoto, Kushina, myself, or my Paths can open. Spend your time there wisely. There is a Chi Bunshin awaiting your arrival to place the Awakening Seal on you too."

Han smiled. "You thought of everything, huh?" Naruto nodded. "I'll be off then." Naruto send a mental image of the hand seals to use and how to form his chakra correctly to Han, who made them before shouting _"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" (Flying Thunder God Technique)_ and disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Mikoto brought the scrolls to Naruto and they disappeared in a _Kamui_. Naruto was that much closer to his revenge.

 *****Break*****

"Am I… Am I dead…?"

Fugaku opened his eye, the pain in which he'd been struck by Naruto's Raikiri had greatly diminished. His eye that had been used for Izanagi was hidden under bandages whilst he looked ahead at one of the oldest men he'd ever seen in his life.

"Where am I…?"

"Between this life and the next, my young Uchiha."

"Those eyes… No way… You're an Uchiha as well?"

"Well… Perhaps I am."

'He rescued me…? But wait, I was surely dead. That lightning technique struck my heart. How am I alive!?'

"You said we're between this life and the next, where exactly is that? It's dark and I can't see. And besides, who exactly are you?"

Fugaku winced his spiel being cut short. 'I don't want to die…'

"The simple fact that you're able to feel pain means you're still alive. However, that you've survived could be called miraculous. When my agents brought you to me, I was sure that you weren't going to make it."

"How did I make it through?"

"It was difficult, but you pulled through an extremely taxing operation that had less than 1% chance of working. After, I patched you up as best I could."

"Are you saying you saved me? Thank you."

"It's too early to thank me just yet, and besides I still intend to have you repay your debt to me, after all we do have something in common."

"Something in common? What's that…?"

"We've both been vilified by the Uchiha clan."

With that, the old man opened his lone eye, revealing a set of crimson orbs with three tomoe shining in their depths.

That's a wrap!

 **AN:**

 **Yep, Fugaku is alive it seems. How did he survive the Raikiri attack? Have a guess. Correct guesses get rewards. ;)**

 **The time line thanks to Naruto's meddling is beginning to be shaken up. The Raikage and Kumo as a whole have joined the side of the Mizukage to deal with the rebel kekkai genkai users. Ay wants revenge for Bee and his father and Kumo have always desired bloodlines, what will this mean for Mei?**

 **Any questions? Review them!**

 **I still need some summoning ideas, anyone?**

 **Pwease review, favourite and follow! Pwetty pwease, with whipped cream and strawberries on top!**

 **Till next time, Uzunami 669.**


End file.
